Las felinas del sol y la luna
by Ahome Firefly
Summary: Una antigüa leyenda predijo su nacimiento, para protegerlas fueron separadas desde pequeñas pero el destino las volvera a unir ¿Que sucedera cuando la luz se vea opacada por la oscuridad? El dragón y el fénix emergeran para proteger a la persona que mas aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre una película, de hecho la mayoría de los que eh hecho son de anime pero desde que eh estado viendo la serie no se me quita esta idea de la cabeza… Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el primer capítulo. **

_**Las felinas del sol y la luna**___

Capítulo 1: La aparición de un nuevo maestro.

Como cada día desde temprano el gong sonaba permitiendo que los habitantes comenzaran a disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol, pero nadie como aquellos que habían defendido a china de diversos peligros: Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón; cada uno hábil, sutil e inteligente... Claro a su estilo., se encontraban como ya era su costumbre entrenando en aquel majestuoso castillo sobre la colina donde no muchos se atrevían a llegar debido a los incontables escalones que eran los responsables de permitir el paso.

Dentro de un imponente pero extraordinario salón dentro del palacio de Jade se encontraba un panda rojo con semblante tranquilo, meditaba frente al estanque de lágrimas sagradas; aquel lugar le traía la paz que muchas veces necesitaba en especial desde que aquel joven panda había sido nombrado como el legendario guerrero dragón.

-Maestro Shifu- Dijo su fiel mensajero entrando rápidamente rompiendo el espacio de paz que había creado el anciano.

-¿Que sucede Zhen?- Pregunto este sin abrir los ojos, el mensajero tomo un poco de aire mientras le entregaba un pequeño sobre.

-Es... Es de parte... Del maestro... Lei Sheng...- Tras escuchar esas palabras el viejo panda se colocó rápidamente de pie retirando la carta de manos del chico, la abrió con un brillo especial en los ojos...

-No puedo creerlo...- Susurro Shifu mientras volvía a enrollar el pergamino- Volverá después de tanto tiempo, aunque desearía que Oogway estuviera aquí... Zhen quiero que le indiques a los guerreros que vengan ya que es sumamente importante-

El mensajero asintió saliendo del lugar dejando de nueva cuenta al maestro de kung fu con sus pensamientos con la excepción de que una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, salía del lugar para dirigirse a sus aposentos rápidamente antes de que los furiosos llegaran ante el... De un cajón saco un pequeño cofre y de este una pintura algo dañada por el paso de los años sobre él, soplo levemente haciendo que el polvo se dispersara y la pintura se apreciara mejor; una vieja tortuga estaba en medio de ella con dos jóvenes a su lado... Del derecho un panda rojo de aproximadamente 20 años y del izquierdo un mapache más o menos de la misma edad junto a una joven de su misma especie tal vez uno o dos años más joven.

-Sera bueno verlos de nuevo Lei Sheng y también a ti Yuuna-

Dentro de un salón de entrenamientos seis diferentes figuras entrenaban arduamente para mejorar sus habilidades, dos de ellas se enfrentaban en una tortuga de jade siendo observadas atentamente por el resto, de repente una de ellas salió disparada hacia la pared haciendo que los maestros abrieran paso evitando con ello ser arrastrado.

-Y como lo suponíamos Tigresa le acaba de ganar a Mono- Grito burlón Mantis mientras observaba a su amigo contra la pared.

-Bueno eso ya no es sorpresa, ella es la más fuerte de nosotros- La halago Víbora acercándose a Mono para ayudarlo a colocarse de pie.

-Pido la revancha- Pidió el primate mientras se ponía de pie y miraba retadoramente a la Tigre pero al ver a los ojos a la chica se arrepintió.

-Entonces ¿Quién será el siguiente?- La mirada escarlata de la chica se giró mirando a sus compañeros, Mono era el último de los 5 furiosos que entrenaría junto a la maestra, aunque aún faltaba uno... Sus batallas aunque fueran en entrenamientos siempre eran las más largas debido a que ambos daban el todo por todo cuando peleaban, ninguno soportaría el dejar ganar a su oponente ya que no sería digno.

-Ahora yo seré su oponente- Po comenzó a caminar rumbo a la tortuga subiendo de ella, una vez frente a la maestra se colocó en posición- Prepárate para sentir el trueno-

-Eso lo veremos panda- Las puertas hicieron que la batalla ni siquiera diera inicio ya que le permitieron el acceso al ganso.

-Discúlpenme mucho maestros por interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero el maestro Shifu requiere su presencia en el salón de los héroes-

-Gracias Zhen iremos en un minuto- Le respondió Tigresa mientras bajaba de la tortuga junto a Po- Bien recuerda que tenemos una pelea pendiente panda- Sonrió la chica caminando junto al resto de los maestros, una vez en el lugar se percataron de que su mentor no estaba por ningún lado pero decidieron esperarlo, tras unos minutos este hizo acto de presencia.

-Alumnos les tengo noticias- La felicidad en el rostro de Shifu no pasó desapercibida ante nadie, cosa que extraño a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué clase de noticias maestro?-

-Bueno... Para responder tu pregunta Mantis...- Saco la pequeña pintura de entre sus ropas dándosela a la felina- ¿Los reconoces?-

-Por supuesto...- Sonrió la chica mientras miraba con atención la pintura y pasaba sus dedos delante de cada figura- Son el maestro Lei Sheng y su hermana pequeña la señorita Yuuna-

-¿Quién es el maestro Lei Sheng?- Pregunto Po llamando la atención de Shifu, todos excepto Tigresa estaban expectantes ante la respuesta.

-Él es uno de los alumnos del maestro Oogway, una persona sumamente hábil e inteligente; siempre lo considere un digno oponente pero antes de que eligiera a los 5 furiosos en ese tiempo tuvo que irse cumpliendo una misión que el maestro le encomendó, Yuuna como ya escucharon es su hermana pequeña así que tuvo que irse con él aunque bueno ahora ya no debe de ser tan pequeña- Susurro sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Porque jamás habíamos escuchado de ellos maestro?- Pregunto Grulla al tratar de recordar alguna mención del nombre.

-Ellos así lo pidieron...- Respondió Tigresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-

-Verán... Tigresa los conoce debido a que ellos vinieron a visitarnos poco tiempo después de que ella viniera a vivir al palacio de Jade conmigo, de hecho algunos de los movimientos que ella sabe son gracias a él- Shifu se sentó delante de ellos- El punto es que Lei Sheng nos pidió que jamás lo mencionáramos ante los 5 furiosos debido a que su misión era localizar a los guerreros de Loto y el guerrero fénix- Los maestros del kung fu se confundieron un poco al escuchar la declaración- Así como yo me encargue de entrenar a los cinco furioso junto al guerrero dragón y cuidar el valle de la paz, Oogway sabía que había lugares en China donde necesitaban ayuda también, la misión de Lei Sheng fue buscar a guerreros que lo ayudaran con su misión de proteger los lugares más remotos... Pensaba que si los 5 furiosos conocían su misión intentarían ayudar, aunque bueno jamás hubiera permitido que se entrometieran pero el así lo decidió-

-¿Y a que regresa ahora?- Esta vez fue el turno de Víbora en preguntar.

-Lleva muchos años fuera de su ciudad natal, tiene deseos de regresar además de conocer al guerrero dragón- Po sonrió de lado al saber que un gran maestro en el arte del kung fu quería saber de él pero una voz saco al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Maestro Shifu ¿Qué es eso del guerrero fénix?- Shifu suspiro ante la pregunta de Mono volviendo su vista a los alumnos.

-Eso es algo que no se me informo jamás, recuerdo que Lei Sheng llevo con él un pergamino muy similar al rollo del dragón que recibió Po pero Oogway le prohibió que lo viera... Que el único que podría abrirlo sería el elegido-

-Es muy similar a lo que sucedió con el rollo del dragón- Menciono Po recordando lo que se le había dicho cuando llego al palacio de Jade.

-Así es- Shifu se colocó de pie invitando a sus alumnos a imitarlo- El maestro Lei Sheng llegara mañana en la mañana así que por favor háganlo sentir como en su casa-

-¿Eso quiere decir que los guerreros de loto vendrán con él?- El maestro de los 5 enarco una ceja divertido.

-Son sus alumnos así que es más que probable que vengan- Respondió con voz divertida mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida. Una vez que su maestro salió los furiosos se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Cómo creen que sean esos guerreros?-

- No lo sé Mantis, probablemente sean guerreros barbaros con técnicas tan sorprendentes que debieron de haber derrotado a grandes enemigos a su paso-

-Tranquilízate Po... Yo... Tengo mucha ilusión de ver a la señorita Yuuna- Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la siempre fría y radical maestra Tigresa hablando de alguien con tanta ternura.

-Cuéntanos del maestro Lei Sheng y su hermana- Pidió Víbora mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida junto al resto.

-¿Porque?-

-Muy fácil, queremos saber qué clase de personas son...- Tigresa suspiro un poco pero sabía que no se iba a quitar a los demás de encima.

-El maestro Lei Sheng es una persona sorprendente, su estilo de Kung fu es único... Solo una vez en aquel tiempo me tocó ver una pelea entre el maestro Shifu y el maestro Sheng, sus movimientos defensivos eran casi impenetrables mientras que sus ataques podían derrotar a enemigos varias veces más grandes que el- Las sorpresas seguían para los guerreros del kung fu junto a la tigre ya que hablaba de aquel maestro como si fuera... Bueno... Po recién llegado al palacio de Jade.

-¿Que nos dices de Yuuna?-

-Ella también sabia pelear aunque en menor grado que su hermano, el jamás le permitió aprender del todo debido a que pensaba que se podía lastimar... Es una mujer única... Cuando estuvo aquí fue como tener una madre, aunque yo era pequeña cuando sucedió todo recuerdo mucho como en las noches me arropaba con mucho cariño mientras que el maestro Shifu me observaba desde el marco de la puerta, aquella semana que estuvieron aquí a pesar de los agotadores entrenamientos pude tener lo que se podría decir un cuadro perfecto de lo que sería tener a tus padres juntos- Al darse cuenta que había hablado de más la maestra del estilo del tigre se aclaró la garganta y se giró a sus compañeros- Sera mejor que regresemos al entrenamiento- Al notar el cambio de voz de su compañera decidieron no preguntar más; mientras tanto en los aposentos del maestro del palacio este estaba en su cama leyendo con atención el pergamino.

_Shifu:_

Amigo mío ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última carta que te envié y te pido disculpas por ello, me entere de lo sucedido en la ciudad de Gongmen y debo decir que me impresiona mucho lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo con el guerrero dragón ya ansió poder conocerlo; es por eso el motivo de estas líneas... Llegaremos dentro de una semana al palacio de Jade tanto los guerreros de loto como el guerrero fénix llegaran conmigo. En fin esperamos no ser inoportunos.

Hasta dentro de unos días amigo mío.

Lei Sheng.

_PD: Antes de que preguntes mi hermana obviamente ira y descuida sigue pensando en ti como cuando éramos jóvenes..._

El panda rojo se sonrojo al leer las últimas líneas, su amigo siempre lo fastidio por el supuesto "amor" que se tenían él y aquella linda mapache, era verdad dentro de su corazón pero ella jamás dio indicios de que el sentimiento fuera compartido… Suspiro… Ahora eso no importaba, su amigo estaba por llegar con aquellos que busco durante tantos años.

A la mañana siguiente el gong resonó haciendo que los maestros hicieran su aparición en el pasillo para dar los buenos días a su mentor.

-Cómo deben recordar el maestro Sheng llegara en cualquier momento así que quiero que lo reciban de la mejor forma posible al igual que a sus alumnos, ellos se merecen el mismo respeto que ustedes- El panda rojo camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente al guerrero dragón- Po… En esta ocasión quiero que te luzcas con la comida-

-Así será maestro, de hecho bajare a la aldea a comprar algunas cosas- El panda rojo asintió mientras se despedía de sus estudiantes, después del desayuno el panda comenzó su recorrido a la aldea mientras que en esta un grupo de nueve animales entraba observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿En verdad este es su pueblo natal maestro?- Preguntaba una voz dulce mientras espiaba todo a sus alrededores, la gente del lugar parecía muy amable, frente a ellos se colocó un mapache de pelaje gris y un antifaz negro en sus ojos; característica muy particular de su especie portando un kimono masculino de color verde musgo.

-Así es Koana… Shifu debe de estar esperando será mejor que comencemos a cami…- Antes de que el viejo mapache pudiera completar su frase los gritos de parte de los aldeanos llamaron la atención de los viajeros, un cocodrilo intimidaba a un grupo de conejos- Al parecer no todo es paz… - Susurro el mapache, se giró al grupo llamando la atención de una de las figuras más altas.

-Bao será mejor que te encargues rápido de esto pero se discreto- La figura asintió mientras que rápidamente se acercaba al grupo, pero no fue el único ya que los gritos también alertaron al guerrero dragón que se dio prisa en llegar solamente para quedarse estático ante el rápido movimiento del encapuchado. Antes de que el cocodrilo pudiera hacer algo tenía una garra en el cuello la cual le dificultaba el paso de aire.

-Sera mejor que te alejes antes de que realmente decida deshacerme de ti- Dijo el encapuchado mientras que el cocodrilo asintió y salía despavorido del lugar.

-¿Realmente crees que eso fue sutil Bao?- La voz de una chica hizo que el mencionado se girara encontrándose con el grupo.

-Para mí lo fue así que cállate Tsuki- El maestro negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Vamos muchachos no es momento de pelear entre nosotros, recuerden que tuvimos un largo viaje y lo último que necesitamos son más problemas- Pidió una mapache de color grisáceo un poco más claro que el del macho usando un hermoso kimono color lila con flores bordadas en morado.

-Eso fue bárbaro- Dijo una voz anexa a las del grupo, todos se giraron encontrando con el responsable un panda- Fue un increíble movimiento tan veloz como letal-

-Ya lo sé panda- Respondió con voz altanera.

-Disculpa los modales de mi compañero, mi nombre es Akari- Dijo una de las figuras que habían estado hasta el momento en silencio.

-Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿Cierto?-

-Así es panda, venimos al palacio de Jade- Contesto el mapache llamando la atención del chico, el panda al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato; tal vez tenia algunos años más pero sin duda era el mismo de la pintura que les había mostrado el día anterior.

-Usted es el maestro Lei Sheng- El panda se emocionó de más alertando a los discípulos del mencionado.

-Si fuera tú no me acercaría ni un milímetro más- Una pequeña figura se asomó del hombro de aquella que se había presentado como Akari.

-Yo lo lamento pero es un honor estar ante usted, ayer el maestro Shifu nos comentó que llegaría el día de hoy- El mapache le hizo una seña a sus alumnos para que se tranquilizaran- Por favor permítanme guiarlos al palacio-

-Gracias pero acaso eres algún criado del palacio-

-¿Qué? Ah es verdad no me eh presentado… Mi nombre es Po, soy el guerrero dragón- El panda sonrió ampliamente para segundos después darse cuenta de que todos tenían una expresión de incredulidad.

-Nos estas engañando ¿Verdad?, se supone que el guerrero dragón debería ser alguien más… Impresionante-

-Ying nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias ya que estas muchas veces suelen ser engañosas, es un placer por fin conocer al guerrero dragón- El mapache se inclinó haciendo que el resto lo siguiera en la acción.

-Como ya averiguaste él es Lei Sheng, mi nombre es Yuna- La sonrisa de la mapache confirmo lo que Tigresa les había contado anteriormente.

-Chicos será mejor que se presenten- Tras las palabras del maestro cada uno comenzó a quitar la capa que cubría sus rostros.

-Mucho gusto guerrero dragón mi nombre es Saki- Se presentó una hermosa garza en color blanco con un ligero tono negro en su cuello el cual podrían confundir con un collar con hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo soy Tsuki, un gusto conocerte- La chica delante de él era bella, una zorra de pelaje cobrizo con destellos dorados… Sus ojos casi amarillos completaban su imagen.

-Yo soy Koana- Una hermosa mariposa se posó en el hombro del guerrero dragón, sus alas desprendían diversas tonalidades de verde.

-Es la primera vez que veo una mariposa de este tamaño, es casi del tamaño de Mantis- Pensó Po regresando su atención al resto de los integrantes.

-Mi nombre es Kobura… Espero nos llevemos bien guerrero dragón- Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como él, un camaleón.

-Mi nombre es Ban Ying pero solo dime Ying- Una imponente pantera negra de voz grave se colocó delante de Po, era imponente y aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche llegaban a intimidar.

-Feng Bao…- Dijo secamente el león blanco sin dejar su actitud arrogante causando que el ultimo integrante soltara una risita inocente.

-Linda forma de darte a conocer Bao…- Po quedo helado por unos segundos, la última integrante de los guerreros era nada más y nada menos que una tigresa de color blanco, ojos verdes; su físico era muy similar al de su compañera del palacio de Jade- Mi nombre es Akari como te lo mencione anteriormente-

-Dime guerrero dragón ¿Podrías conducirnos al palacio? Ha sido algo cansado nuestro viaje y deseo ver a mi viejo amigo antes de descansar un poco-

-Si claro maestro… Síganme- Comenzaron a caminar pero unos cuantos pasos después el panda se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Bueno señora Yuuna solo quería pedirles que me llamaran Po, guerrero dragón es un título muy largo- La petición de su guía hizo sonreír a la mayoría de los guerreros.

-Claro Po- Al llegar al inicio de las mil escaleras algunas quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cuántos endemoniados escalones son?- Grito Tsuki mientras observaba aquella escalinata que parecía no tener final.

-Tranquilízate Tsuki-

-Claro como tú puedes volar que te preocupa Saki- La zorra se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado causando gracia a la garza.

-Dime Bao ¿Qué te parece una carrera?- Pregunto la pantera a su compañero el cual solo se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso quieres perder Ying?-

-Ya comenzamos de nuevo…- Susurraron Koana y Kobura que habían estado en el hombro de ambos felinos para bajarse de inmediato.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo aquellas criaturas comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba impresionando al panda ante la velocidad.

-Vamos Po nos hace falta un largo recorrido- Akari tomo el brazo de Po llevándolo con ella mientras que tanto los maestros como el resto de sus compañeros seguían al impaciente león y pantera.

Mientras tanto en la parte alta del lugar, en el patio central del palacio la maestra del estilo del tigre se encontraba sentada en el centro de esta en posición de loto hasta que unas voces desconocidas llamaron su atención.

-Quítate de en medio- Gritaron dos voces masculinas alertando a Tigresa que en un rápido movimiento se alejó del lugar, una nube de polvo se levantó evitando que lograra ver a los causantes de tal alboroto.

_-Pensé que los únicos imprudentes eran Mono, Mantis y Po- _Pensó la felina, una vez que el polvo se disipo logro ver a la pantera junto al león.

-Te gane Ying-

-Acaso estas ciego Bao, llegue primero-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- Tigresa ya se encontraba en posición de ataque cuando los felinos la contemplaron.

-La maestra Tigresa me supongo…- Bao le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ying.

-No idiota, es la maestra Víbora- Comento con sarcasmo el león.

-Tigresa espera…- La maestra se giró para dar con el panda el cual se apoyaba en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento- Ellos… Ellos son…-

-Los guerreros de Loto… Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tigresa- La joven observo la entrada del templo dando con el maestro y su hermana.

-Maestro Lei Sheng… Señora Yuuna- Cerro sus ojos mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios- Bienvenidos-

**Primer capítulo subido, sé que no es la gran cosa pero créanme que como dijo Lei Sheng anteriormente: "Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas", espero que les guste y también espero actualizar pronto ya que bueno con la escuela tengo poco tiempo u_u. Gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer n.n. **


	2. Bienvenidos al Palacio de Jade

**Waaaa emocionada… No creí que el fic jalara de esta forma, muchas gracias a todos por leer y marcar como favorito daré todo de mi para no desilusionar a nadie.**

**Segundo capitulo espero les guste y como saben los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation.**

**(Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos al palacio de Jade)**

**-**Tigresa… No puedo creerlo, te has convertido en toda una mujer… Muy hermosa si me permites decirlo- Aquella voz femenina la conocía, se giró dando con la responsable aquella mapache de pelaje grisáceo claro.

-Señora Yuuna me da mucho gusto verla-

-Lo se cariño, el sentimiento es mutuo- Todos se giraron a la entrada del palacio de Jade, el escandalo realizado por el león y la pantera alertaron al resto de los ocupantes- Y veo que ya nos vienen a recibir-

Los 4 furiosos restantes se formaron al reconocer a ambos mapaches, Tigresa se unió a ellos al igual que Po colocando sus manos tras de ellos mientras que Shifu aparecía unos metros después.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Maestro Lei Sheng, tal parece que aún no logra saber cuál es el camino a casa… Tardarse tantos años en llegar no creo que sea lo correcto- Saludo fríamente el panda rojo acercándose al mapache.

-Pero que me dice de usted Maestro Shifu, al parecer la vida lo ha tratado mal ya que se ve más viejo- Respondió de igual forma el mapache.

-Pensé que estarían felices de volverse a ver- Susurro Víbora a Tigresa mientras que esta sonreía de lado.

-Sigue mirando…- Tras las palabras de la felina notaron como el panda y el mapache se abrazaban fraternalmente.

-Que gusto verte amigo mío…- El mapache tomo por el cuello a Shifu solo para frotar con fuerza sus nudillos sobre la cabeza de este.

-Igualmente… Aun eres demasiado serio-

-Y tú a pesar de los años aun no creces- Sonrió mientras dirigía su vista a la mapache que estaba a la derecha de ambos.

-Recuerdas a mi hermana Yuna ¿Verdad Shifu?- Los mencionados se sonrojaron ante la picardía del comentario pero Shifu solo se aclaró la garganta mientras que Yuna sonreía tímidamente.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez-

-Lo se… Me alegra mucho que estés aquí-

-Pensé que jamás nos volveríamos a ver-

-Créeme, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- Un carraspeo de parte de Sheng hizo que ambos salieran del mundo en el que se habían ido por unos segundos- Supongo que ellos son los guerreros de loto-

-Así es… Ying y Bao son los que ocasionaron el desorden en el patio- Ambos se inclinaron un poco ante el panda rojo.

-Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido Maestro Shifu…- Dijo Bao.

-Le juramos que no volverá a suceder…- Termino Ying.

-Descuiden, digamos que tengo a algunos que siempre hacen cosas parecidas… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Ellos son Tsuki, Koana, Saki, Kobura y Akari…- Se encargó de presentar Yuuna al resto del grupo.

-Encantados de conocerlo Maestro- Saludaron los guerreros de loto al unísono, Akari levanto el rostro… Cuando se topó con la mirada de la maestra Tigresa algo le decía que aquellos ojos ya los había visto antes… ¿Acaso podría ser?

-Permíteme presentarte ahora a los furiosos restantes Sheng… Grulla, Víbora, Mantis y Mono…-

-Es un honor maestro Sheng-

-El honor es mío al conocer por fin a los legendarios 5 furiosos y al guerrero dragón, que aun debo decirlo me impresiona que sea bueno… Un panda- Todos sonrieron por lo bajo pero Po solo se rasco la nuca.

-Créeme que cuando Oogway lo eligió yo tampoco lo creía, pero me ha demostrado que realmente los accidentes no existen…-

-El maestro era sabio, desearía poder haberlo visto una última vez… Fue como un padre para todos nosotros- Al mencionar al maestro los tres mayores pusieron una mirada nostálgica, aun lo extrañaban.

-Maestro Shifu…- Llamo Po llamando la atención de todos en un intento por despejar el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a formarse- Yo aún debo ir a comprar unas cosas… Tardará un poco en estar el almuerzo-

-No te preocupes Po, podemos esperar- Sonrió Yuuna, el panda asintió y retomo su camino escaleras abajo.

-Yo les enseñare sus habitaciones- Víbora comenzó a avanzar seguida del resto dejando a ambos maestros solos, cuando Shifu se giró a su compañero este tenía una expresión demasiado seria.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Shifu… No solo vine a conocer a los muchachos, hay algo muy importante que debes de saber… Podemos ir al salón de los héroes debemos hablar- El panda rojo asintió intrigado ante la seriedad de su compañero, mientras que en las habitaciones los guerreros de loto observaban todo atentamente disfrutando el calor de una casa ya que debido a que eran viajeros eran pocas las ocasiones donde podían estar bajo techo.

-La señorita Tsuki, Akari, Saki y Koana dormirán del lado izquierdo mientras que los jóvenes Kobura, Ying y Feng del lado derecho…-

-Gracias Víbora pero por favor solo llámanos por nuestros nombres, después de todo casi tenemos la misma edad- Tsuki le guiño un ojo a la reptil ganando un asentimiento de parte de esta.

-Señora Yuuna podría seguirme por favor, su habitación y la del maestro Sheng están junto a la de Shifu- La anciana accedió con la cabeza siguiendo a la reptil dejando al resto en medio del pasillo.

-Es un hermoso palacio…- Comento Tsuki mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Si… Hermoso…- La chica se giró notando que el maestro Mono no dejaba de verla sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ante eso.

-Yo quiero el cuarto del centro- Grito Kobura mientras corría antes de que alguien más entrara.

-Disculpa Kobura pero si te das cuenta no son muchas habitaciones, así que tendrás que compartir…- Tras las palabras de Akari el camaleón salió con la vista gacha.

-Está bien pero me pones difícil la situación, Ying ronca y Bao… Da miedo- Los furiosos se rieron causando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran, tenían ganas de hacerle daño a su compañero.

-Tengo una idea…- Hablo Mantis mientras bajaba del hombro de Mono para estar a la altura del camaleón- Podemos compartir mi habitación, es bastante amplia y así no tendrás que sufrir con nadie-

-¿En verdad? Gracias Mantis has salvado mi alma de una triste estancia… Aunque bueno, no me importaría si alguna de las chicas quisiera dormir conmigo-

-¡Ni es tus sueños más locos pervertido!- Gritaron todas al unísono haciendo reír al resto de los machos.

-¿Acaso es tan malo que quiera dormir con alguna de ustedes?-

-Ese pervertido ha intentado de todo con tal de espiarnos Mantis- Kobura solo sonrió ante las palabras de Tsuki de oreja a oreja causando aún más gracia a los furiosos.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si entran para instalarse y salen al patio?-

-Es una buena idea… Gracias maestro Grulla-

-No me llames tan formal Saki, solo soy Grulla ¿Esta bien?- La garza asintió con una pequeña sonrisa causando el mismo efecto en grulla.

-Grulla ya tiene novia...- Susurro Mono a Koana pensando que nadie lo había escuchado pero al ver que Grulla solo dio media vuelta y Saki entro a una de las habitaciones sonrojada se dio cuenta que no fue así.

-Mono no digas ese tipo de cosas, por favor siéntanse cómodos… Están en su casa- Todos accedieron a la petición de parte de la maestra del palacio de Jade.

Tigresa dio la vuelta con la intensión de salir de ahí junto a los furiosos, pero un leve agarre impidió que siguiera avanzando; cuando se percató de quien era la responsable de su salida se topó con unos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente.

-Dis… Discúlpeme…-

-No te preocupes ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- El tono serio de la chica intimido a Akari pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Si bueno… Yo… - Tigresa comenzaba a perder la paciencia, aquella chica no sabía articular bien una frase.

-Perdón pero tengo cosas que hacer… Si me disculpas- Se soltó con brusquedad del agarre, no quería ser maleducada pero la exasperaban las personas así.

-No espera por favor…- Akari volvió a tomar a Tigresa del brazo evitando de nuevo con ello que siguiera avanzando- Tigresa… ¿No me reconoces?- La chica arqueo una ceja mientras que se soltaba de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con más suavidad.

-No… ¿Acaso debo de hacerlo?-

-Si… Yo soy…-

-Akari ¿Qué estás haciendo?- El león había llegado a la par de la chica colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Solo estaba platicando con la maestra Tigresa-

-No te preocupes, será en otra ocasión- Tigresa volvió a retomar su camino a la salida de las habitaciones haciendo que Akari bajara la mirada triste, Bao tomo a la tigresa blanca entre sus garras… Odiaba verla de esa forma.

-¿Por qué apareciste en este momento Bao?-

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión- La chica se alejó del abrazo mientras caminaba a la salida- ¿Acaso era importante para ti?-

-Eso es algo que no importa ya- Respondió sin darle la cara y siguiendo su camino.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste idiota?- Bao miro al que le reclamaba dando con Ying que tenía una mirada fría.

-No le eh hecho nada, jamás haría algo que la lastimara-

-Pues no lo parece…-Lo tomo de la ramera acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro- Hazle algún daño y créeme que te las veras conmigo- El león golpeo levemente la mano se dé su compañero saliendo también del lugar.

Tigresa caminaba rumbo a la salida del palacio, algo en las palabras de la chica la había dejado intranquila pero que podía ser; siempre había tenido una gran memoria ¿Qué podría estar pasando por alto?... Ya no quiso seguir pensando así que prefirió alcanzar a Po, tal vez así podría olvidar ese pequeño incidente.

El panda pasaba por algunos de los puestos, pensó en sus invitados… Los fideos serian ideales para que conocieran el sazón de la aldea pero si recordaba a Akari, Ying y Bao ellos eran como Tigresa, estaba seguro que ellos no se sentirían satisfechos con eso ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-Po- El Panda se giró dando con la muestra del palacio de Jade acercándose a él a cuatro patas.

-Ah hola Tigresa, pensé que estarías en el palacio-

-Yo… Quise venir a ayudarte-

-En serio ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te ayudo o no?- La frialdad de sus palabras hicieron que el panda guardara silencio, suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien y bueno me da gusto que lo hicieras, así me ayudaras a elegir algo para Akari y los demás- Po sonrió pero al ver a la chica se percató de la sombra pensativa que tenía en su mirada- ¿Te sucede algo Tigresa?-

-No es nada… Sera mejor que comencemos a ver que les puedes hacer- Caminaron un poco más dando con un puesto donde ofrecían pescado, el aroma fue lo que atrajo a la maestra por lo que el panda pensó que sería buena idea cocinarlo para las visitas; después de pedirle algunas sugerencias al vendedor retomaron su camino de regreso al palacio.

En el salón de los héroes el ambiente era muy diferente al que estaba afuera, ambos maestros estaba pensativos… El mapache observaba firmemente al panda rojo mientras que este aún tenía la vista baja.

-¿Entonces ese era el verdadero motivo de tu viaje?-

-Así es… Oogway me hizo jurar que jamás le comentaría nada a nadie… Shifu debemos de buscarlas antes de que suceda algo, antes de que los guerreros del Tao las encuentren; sería una verdadera catástrofe si caen en sus manos-

-¿Los guerreros de loto saben de ellas?- El mapache negó levemente con la cabeza- ¿Quién es el guerrero fénix Sheng?, a lo que me acabas de contar el podrá ser de ayuda junto a nuestro guerrero dragón-

-No es el…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No te lo diré, lo mostrare… Deja que los chicos coman algo y descansen del viaje, cuando esto pase haremos que tres de tus alumnos se enfrenten a los míos… Ahí sabrás quien es el guerrero fénix- Shifu accedió con la cabeza se colocaron de pie y se tranquilizaron un poco para así evitar que sus alumnos se enteraran de todo antes de tiempo.

En la cocina Po cocinaba mientras era observado por Tigresa, la chica volvió a suspirar dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa, aún estaba pensativa por lo sucedido con Akari pero por más que lo intentaba no recordaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella… Cuando se incorporó de nueva cuenta pudo ver al panda sentado delante de ella.

-Dime que tienes- Le pidió con una sonrisa amable pero ella simplemente miro a otro lado.

-No es nada, déjame en paz-

-Tigresa…- Po coloco sus manos sobre las de la chica haciendo que está sorprendida volteara- Somos amigos y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-

-Lo se Po pero es algo que ni yo misma sé que sea-

-Cuéntame para que te pueda ayudar a averiguar ¿sí?-

-Eres alguien bastante persistente guerrero dragón- Sonrió la chica mientras observaba que en ningún momento había apartado sus manos de las del panda pero ¿Por qué?

-Por supuesto que si maestra Tigresa, en especial cuando sé que alguien que es especial para mi esta triste…-

-¿Especial?- La chica levanto una ceja mientras sonreía.

-Bueno yo… Es decir… Si especial porque yo… Bueno… Ignórame solo cuéntame que sucedió- Tigresa suspiro comenzando a contarle el pequeño percance que tuvo con Akari en las habitaciones.

-Y ahora solo estoy muy dudosa, no sé qué sucedería pero quiero averiguarlo ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es ella?- Po sonrió mirando divertido a Tigresa.

-Simplemente habla con ella, no creo que te quiera para algo malo… Se ve que es una linda chica-

-Gracias por el cumplido Po- Ambos voltearon a la entrada dando con Akari la cual simplemente sonrió- Lo lamento no quise interrumpir- Al momento no comprendieron pero al notar que sus manos aún seguían sujetas se soltaron rápidamente algo sonrojados.

-En que te podemos ayudar Akari- Po se colocó de pie acercándose a la tigresa blanca mientras su compañera miraba a otro lado.

-Yo… Tenía algo de hambre y vine a comer algo-

-Nos pusimos de acuerdo Akari- La mencionada volteo mirando con una sonrisa a Saki quien llegaba con Kobura.

-Recuerden que no hemos comido nada desde ayer- Tsuki ingreso junto a Koana.

-¿Qué nos preparara el poderoso guerrero dragón?- Kobura se acercó a la olla donde Po preparaba el almuerzo, el aroma lo dejo ilusionado haciendo que su estómago gruñera.

-Sera mejor que me dé prisa antes de que se coman entre ustedes- Bromeo Po siguiendo con su labor.

-Akari lo mejor será que traigas a tus novios a comer- Todos observaron detenidamente a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Con que novios? ¿Acaso alguno de ellos es algo más que amigo para ti?-

-Claro… Claro que no… Maestra Tigresa… Yo bueno… Ellos son amigos míos desde pequeños, cuando mi padre nos adoptó nos hicimos grandes amigos-

-¿Padre?-

-Creo que debemos de explicarles…- Todos los presentes tomaron asiento para poder escuchar atentamente a Akari- Todos y cada uno de nosotros somos huérfanos, cuando el maestro Lei Sheng nos conoció logro encontrar en nosotros a los guerreros que tanto buscaba… Obviamente jamás lo íbamos a imaginar, escasamente teníamos entr años…-

-¿Él les permite llamarlo padre?- La tristeza en la voz de Tigresa no pasó desapercibida delante de Po y Akari, nadie lo había notado pero alguien los escuchaba atentamente y el escuchar a la maestra del estilo del tigre cerro levemente su puño.

-Digamos que solo cuando estamos solos- Akari no entendía el porqué de la tristeza de su igual pero no quiso indagar de más debido a que no quería verse imprudente.

-Ya veo- Akari se colocó de pie tomando a Tigresa de la mano- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ayúdame… A veces es complicado traer a Ying y Bao- Sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo la jalo fuera de la cocina dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Akari ¿A dónde vas querida?- Yuuna las observaba con cariño mientras la tigresa blanca jalaba a la de bengala.

-Solo iremos por los chicos-

-Ya veo, no tarden- Las chicas asintieron saliendo del lugar- _Con que no hiciste lo que te dije… Shifu, tu y yo tendremos una charla muy larga- _Pensó la mapache entrando a la cocina con el resto.

-Oye ya suéltame- Pidió la maestra del palacio de jade mientras tiraba de su mano sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-Lo siento… Es solo que estaba entusiasmada- La cara de felicidad que mostro le movió algo en el corazón, la conocía ¿De dónde?

-Akari tu…-

-Akari…- El grito llamo su atención dando con la pantera y el león acercándose a ellas, tal parecía que ese día no podrían hablar.

-¿A dónde se dirigían?- Akari se colocó frente a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Íbamos a ir por ustedes, Po ya nos hizo de comer-

-Gracias- Respondió el león comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la cocina.

**De nuevo mil gracias por leer, mi promete actualizar lo más rápido que pueda y de nuevo gracias.**

**Por cierto no creo incluir un GrullaxVíbora en el fic, ¿Por qué? Fácil… No eh visto ni en los capítulos de la serie o en las películas algo que me inspire a crear algo con ellos, así se me complica u_u. Otra cosa obvio meteré el PoXTigresa eso si es más sencillo pero por el carácter de ella creo que será un poco lento pero sin exagerar XD. **

**En fin de nuevo gracias a todos los que lo leen y hasta la próxima nwn.**


	3. Asperezas

**Hola lamento la demora pero eh tenido algunos problemillas en la escuela XP, bueno en fin sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo en espera de que les guste nwn.**

**Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords (Excepto los guerreros de Loto, esos son míos XD)**

**(Capitulo 3: Asperezas)**

Cuando llegaron unas sonoras risas llamaron su atención… Los furiosos ya estaban junto a los guerreros de loto sentados en la mesa.

-Debieron de ver la cara de Tigresa cuando Shifu le pidió cuidar al pequeño, realmente fue bastante divertido verla con ese lado maternal- Todos volvieron a sonreír al intentar imaginar aquella escena.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estas contando?- La voz de Tigresa sobresalto a todos en especial al primate que casi se esconde bajo la mesa.

-No se enoje con él maestra Tigresa… Nosotros le pedimos que nos contara sobre ustedes y creo que un tema llevo al otro- Al escuchar la tranquila voz de la garza Tigresa suspiro, no le haría nada a Mono… Por lo menos ahora.

-Vamos querida no tiene de malo saber lo que ha sucedido con todos ustedes- Un suspiro volvió a salir de su boca ante las palabras de la mapache, al parecer todos sus amigos no recibirían ningún castigo en esos días.

-¿Dónde está el maestro Shifu y el maestro Lei Sheng?- Po terminaba de servir los platos con fideos a cada uno de los invitados, mirando a la entrada sin dar con los maestros.

-Ustedes coman… Ellos deben de estar tratando asuntos importantes como para darse cuenta de que ya es tarde- Todos asintieron con la cabeza, de reojo Mantis observo el plato de todos los felinos y la zorra que se encontraban con ellos notando que se les sirvió algo extra.

-¿Qué es eso Po?- El panda dejo de masticar para mirar a lo que se refería el insecto, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos el panda sonrío.

-Es algo especial para ellos… Espero les guste- Akari, Tsuki, Ying y Bao tomaron una pequeña porción, saborearon para quedar fascinados.

-¡Que rico!- Dijeron al unísono las chicas mientras que los machos simplemente sonrieron afirmando.

-Me da gusto saberlo- Sonrío el panda mientras observaba como los felinos comían con más ganas.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Saki de nueva cuenta al ver a sus amigos tan entusiasmados.

-Salmon… Po me lo prepara muy seguido- Respondió Tigresa llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es lo que nos gustaría saber… ¿Desde cuándo solo Tigresa tiene menú especial?- Pregunto pícaramente Mantis haciendo que la maestra casi se ahogara con agua mientras que Po miraba a otro lado.

-Lo… Lo que sucede es que ella quería probar algo nuevo y bueno me puse a investigar, así di con esto…Aunque en otra versión, bueno yo…- Todos volvieron a sonreír al ver al panda tan nervioso.

-Tranquilo panda no son necesarias las explicaciones- Po asintió con la cabeza avergonzado a lo que le decía Ying.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Preguntó Shifu entrando a la cocina en compañía de Lei Sheng.

-Que Po…-

-Nada maestro solo contábamos anécdotas divertidos- Koana interrumpió a Mantis antes de que hablara de más, el maestro se dio cuenta de que mentían pero lo dejo pasar.

-Chicos nos da gusto que estén todos juntos… Hemos decidido que comprobaremos la habilidad de los cinco furiosos contra la de los guerreros de loto, así que ¿Quién quiere participar en este experimento?- Los guerreros de loto se vieron entre ellos con sonrisas maliciosas, dos segundos después casi todos se colocaron de pie.

-Yo peleare- Grito Ying.

-Claro que no, seré yo- Dijo Bao.

-Vamos chicos yo podre contra ellos- Se alabó Tsuki.

-No es justo yo también quiero pelear- Protesto Koana.

-Por supuesto que no, yo peleare- Termino de decir Kobura.

-¿Ustedes que dicen?- Yuuna miro a Saki y Akari que aún permanecían en silencio mirando a el resto.

-Pues nosotras haremos lo que el maestro diga- Respondió Saki teniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Akari.

-Bien debido a que no se ponen de acuerdo yo los elegiré y ya que ni Akari ni Saki se pusieron a gritar ellas serán parte del enfrentamiento de exhibición… Ahora la tercer persona que será parte del evento será- Todos estaban atentos a las palabras del maestro- Bueno que les parece si mejor el guerrero dragón nos hace el honor de elegir al último combatiente-

-¿Yo?- A ninguno de los felinos les gusto esa decisión algo que noto fácilmente el maestro de los cinco furiosos.

-¿Estás seguro Lei Sheng?-

-Claro Shifu, además es obvio que el participara en la pelea así que quien mejor para elegir- Po paso pesadamente la saliva mientras observaba a todos los integrantes pensando quien sería el mejor… Él quería ver las habilidades de pelea de todos pero ¿Cómo si los maestros habían elegido que sería un combate de tres contra tres?

-Tranquilo Po decide con calma- El panda suspiro tras escuchar el susurro de Tigresa dirigió su vista al resto de los participantes, observo atentamente a todos pero su mirada se centró en la pantera y el león… A pesar de que era solo un juego la velocidad con la que subieron las escaleras lo había dejado impresionado, la garza sonrió cálidamente al ver aquella indecisión en el panda ella ayudaría un poco ya que adivinaba sus pensamientos.

-Maestro Lei Sheng- El mencionado se giró a verla- Yo le dejare mi lugar a Bao ya que él era el más entusiasmado en poder pelear contra algunos de los 5 furiosos- El mapache no entendía por qué la decisión de su alumna ya que ella deseaba enfrentarse de igual forma a los 5 furiosos.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro maestro-

-En ese caso que el tercer participante sea Ying- Dijo por fin decidido el panda aunque más entusiasmado de lo normal.

-Bien Shifu ¿Tu a quienes elegirás?- Shifu sonrió de lado, él ya había tomado la decisión desde que Sheng le dijo de las peleas.

-Como tu decidiste que el guerrero dragón eligiera al último, les pediré a los guerreros de loto decidan contra quien quieren pelear- Los tres participantes le dedicaron una sonrisa (Cada uno muy a su estilo)

-Pues ya que Saki me cedió su lugar y tenia deseos de verlo pelear… Elijo al maestro Grulla- La garza y el elegido se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Ying que simplemente sonrío llevando un poco más de fideos a su boca-

-Yo quiero probar las habilidades de la maestra Tigresa- Menciono Akari mientras le sonreía infantilmente a la chica quien solo sonrío de lado.

-Yo elijo al guerrero dragón- Tras las palabras de Bao el resto de los no elegidos suspiraron, ya sería en otra ocasión cuando pudieran poner a prueba sus habilidades.

-Bien entonces lo mejor será que terminen de comer, el enfrentamiento de ambos grupos de guerreros será algo que dará mucho de qué hablar así que prepárense-

-Si maestros- Mencionaron todos al unísono mientras de nueva cuenta tomaban asiento, la comida pasaba tranquila entre historias de cómo fueron escogidos cada uno para ser lo que son ahora, cuando Po termino su historia todos los furiosos miraron a los maestros que estaban callados en cada extremo de la mesa… El recordar cómo se había elegido al guerrero dragón les hizo caer en cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el mapache mientras dejaba los palillos a un lado de su plato.

-Maestro ¿Quién de sus alumnos es el maestro fénix?- Sheng suspiro pero solo sonrió mirando a Mono.

-Por eso es la pelea de mañana, deseo que ustedes mismos lo descubran-

-¿Mañana? ¿No íbamos a pelear el día de hoy?-

-Akari cariño debemos descansar ya que sus energías no están al 100, para mañana cada uno estará dando lo mejor de si- Yuuna sonrió transmitiéndole seguridad a los chicos.

Un poco más entrada la tarde los machos del grupo pidieron a Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Po que les mostraran el salón de entrenamientos, cuando Tigresa y Víbora los iban a seguir Akari, Tsuki, Saki y Koana las detuvieron colocándose delante de ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Tigresa con aires desinteresados.

-Ustedes nos acompañaran- Víbora y Tigresa se dirigieron una mirada confundida.

-¿Acompañar a dónde?- Saki le sonrió a Víbora causándole un pequeño escalofrió.

-Iremos a comprar- Sin permitir que alguna pudiera decir algo Saki y Akari tomaron a Tigresa de los brazos mientras que Koana y Tsuki tomaban a Víbora, con lo que ninguna contaba era que la felina del templo de Jade no se iba a dejar arrastrar tan fácilmente, tomando de aquellos brazos con los que la sujetaban la tigresa blanca y la garza se lanzó dando un giro quedando a su espalda e imposibilitando sus movimientos.

-¿Quién les dijo que a mí me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas?-

-Pues veras- Con un hábil movimiento Akari volvió a tomar a Tigresa del brazo quedando frente a frente y dejando libre a Saki- Al ser una chica creí que sería lógico-

-Pues tu "lógica" está equivocada- Tigresa se soltó rápidamente, ambas dieron un giro a sus espaldas quedando un tanto separadas la una de a otra.

Las tigresas comenzaron a rodearse como cualquier depredador acosaría a su próxima víctima, el resto de las féminas se alejaron unos pasos olvidando lo que iban a hacer… Una interesante pelea daría inicio, Saki no quiso arriesgarse a una reprimenda por parte de alguno de sus tutores debido a una pelea sin sentido así que corrió rápidamente en busca de los chicos, ellos podrían ayudar. Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamientos Kobura terminaba el circuito ante los ojos de los furiosos.

-¿Qué les parece?- Kobura se colocó rápidamente sobre sus dos patas traseras haciendo una pose triunfal.

-Eso no es nada, mira esto- Ying se puso en posición; cuando estaba por intentar el circuito la voz de Bao lo detuvo.

-No muestres tus habilidades aun, recuerda que mañana tendremos un enfrentamiento con los furiosos- La pantera odiaba admitirlo pero tal vez el león tenía razón.

-Bao eres demasiado amargado- Dijo Mantis con burla en su voz.

-Solo soy precavido pequeño- Respondió el insulto el león en el mismo tono.

-¿Acabas de decirme pequeño?- Cuando el maestro se lanzaría sobre el felino una pequeña voz atrajo su atención.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí para divertirse?- Todos giraron su vista a el camaleón que formaba una sonrisa.

-Somos los que cuidan el valle de la paz así que siempre hacemos nuestros rondines evitando que pase lo que hoy en la mañana- Respondió Po sonriendo de la misma forma- Aunque bueno las bromas de Mono siempre están a la orden del día-

-Eso debe de tenerlos entretenidos- Todos se sentaron en círculo excepto Bao que se quedó de brazos cruzados recargado en un pilar cercano.

-Si bastante aunque obviamente tiene que ser a nosotros, las chicas no tienen sentido del humor- Mantis coloco su tenaza en su boca al recordar las innumerables veces que tanto Víbora como Tigresa los habían golpeado por intentar "jugar" con ellas.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentan algo de ustedes?-

-¿Qué te gustaría saber Grulla?-

-No lo sé Ying… Ustedes decían-

-Déjame pensar…- La pantera cerro los ojos unos momentos mientras intentaba recordar algo interesante que contar- Como ya lo han escuchado somos guerreros caminantes si puedo decirlo de esa forma, hemos viajado por muchos lugares desde que fuimos acogidos por el maestro Sheng… Aprendimos diversas formas y estilos de pelea, pero no solo eso ya que en nuestros viajes aprendimos a apreciar otras cosas como el baile o la música-

-¿Apreciar el baile y la música?- Po estaba un poco confundido ya que ellos eran peleadores… Los chicos del loto sonrieron un poco nerviosos al recordar eso.

-Bueno verán- Comenzó Kobura- Cuando viajamos a una de las ciudades más lejanas de China, cerca de las fronteras con otro país coincidimos con una compañía ambulante de músicos y bailarines, al parecer ellos habían viajado aún más que nosotros ya que nos contaron sobre sus viajes a lugares incluso del continente europeo-

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunto Mono.

-Que las chicas estaban tan encantadas que nos obligaron a aprender a bailar y tocar algunos de los instrumentos que tenían esos viajeros- Soltó de repente Bao mirando a otro lado, los furiosos se miraron entre ellos unos segundos para después soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Jajaja no puedo creer que ellas los obligaran a eso…- Mantis se dejó caer del hombro de Mono debido a la risa.

-Debo de decir que no fue tan malo…- Susurro Ying.

-Si claro porque tú aprendiste a bailar con Akari y ya no la quisiste soltar- El comentario del camaleón hizo sonrojar a la pantera la cual agradecía el tono de su pelaje mientras que el león gruñía levemente mientras que el resto sonreía un poco más fuerte.

-¿Y ustedes nos dirán quién es el guerrero fénix?- La pregunta de Po hizo que las risas cesaran, los tres guerreros de loto se miraron entre ellos y después al panda.

-No lo haremos Po… El maestro Sheng ya les dijo que deben de averiguarlo- Respondió Bao en su tono serio.

-Vamos chicos… Solo quiero saber quién de ustedes posee una barbarosidad de esa magnitud como para ganar un título tan sorprendente-

-Ya te dije que no… A mí lo que me gustaría saber es que un panda obtuvo un título tan reconocido como el de guerrero dragón, eso es inaceptable… Debería de ser alguien más preparado como la maestra Tigresa- El comentario de Bao tenso el ambiente, tal parecía que a ese león no le agradaba el panda.

-Es algo que el maestro Oogway decidió- Bao se acercó a ellos ignorando totalmente el comentario de Grulla.

-Es ridículo que un tipo gordo y torpe como tú sea ese legendario guerrero, la maestra Tigresa estaba más preparada, llevaba años entrenando ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú lograra ganar el título sobre ella? A veces creo que el maestro Oogway no sabía elegir…-

-Bao no te atrevas a hablar así del maestro Oogway, él era más sabio que cualquiera de nosotros y si decidió eso es porque era lo correcto- Po ya estaba harto de escuchar tantas tonterías de parte del león blanco en especial cuando se trataba de aquella bondadosa tortuga que lo ayudo algún tiempo atrás así que se colocó de pie encarándolo, Ying reacciono rápido y se colocó entre ambos.

-Bao ya basta, no te comportes de forma tan inmadura… Po es el guerrero dragón por algo- Bao lo aparto de su camino y salió de ahí sin hacer caso a nada.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu compañero?- Mono observo la puerta mientras evitaba salir para golpear a aquel sujeto.

-Les pido una disculpa en su nombre Po, cuando el maestro Sheng le hablo sobre los guerreros legendarios pensó que tal vez la señorita Tigresa alcanzaría ese honor pero bueno… Las cosas no fueron como el las esperaba-

-Pero porque esa necedad de que solo Tigresa alcanzara ese honor-

-Bueno eso es porque…- Antes de que Kobura lograra responder la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ingresar a la garza.

-Chicos…-

-¿Qué sucede Saki?- Grulla se acercó a su lado al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-Rápido ayúdenme antes de que Tigresa y Akari acaben por hacer algo realmente tonto-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Solo corre…- Los chicos preocupados salieron rápido al patio donde aún las felinas se miraban con enojo, los rubís y las esmeraldas se observaban detenidamente… Ninguno se había dado cuenta que desde el techo del palacio dos sombras los observaban detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucede maestra Tigresa? ¿Acaso hacer cosas de chicas no le gusta? ¿No se siente lo suficientemente femenina?- Akari estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía pero si había una forma de hacer que la maestra la recordara era a través de la pelea.

-Al menos yo no utilizo mi feminidad para que los chicos hagan lo que yo quiero, crees que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo manejas a Bao y Ying- Si la chica quería pelear Tigresa no se quedaría atrás, ambas se pusieron en posición ya se estaban comenzando a hartar de la batalla verbal.

-Bueno por lo menos a mi mis compañeros no me temen- La tigresa siberiana gruño un poco mostrando levemente los colmillos, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-Deberíamos hacer algo- Susurro Víbora mientras observaba a los chicos llegar.

-No déjalas, una vez que Akari comienza hasta que no esté satisfecha no estará en paz- La voz de Bao llamo la atención de las chicas y de los recién llegados.

-¿No te habías ido?-

-Así era Kobura pero cuando vi a Saki tan apresurada decidí venir a ver que sucedía, es momento de que conozcan el verdadero poder de los guerreros de loto- Todos dirigieron su vista a la pelea, esperaban pacientemente quien seria la que diera el primer ataque.

-Si no harás nada… Comenzare yo- Akari se abalanzó sobre su enemigo con una poderosa patada lateral haciendo que Tigresa golpeara con su brazo derecho pero en medio del impacto dos personajes se interpusieron evitándolo.

-Tigresa ¿Puedo saber que te sucede?-

-Akari ¿Qué significa esto?-

Los maestros Shifu y Lei Sheng estaban delante de su respectiva alumna mientras que el "publico" recibía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de la mapache.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo al alentarlas en lugar de detenerlas?- Reprendió la mujer a el resto de los alumnos que sobaba levemente la parte afectada.

-¿Y bien?-

-Estamos esperando la respuesta- Akari se colocó junto a Tigresa observando el semblante serio de ambos maestros.

-Lo lamento maestros fue mi culpa… Yo provoque a la maestra Tigresa- Akari hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ambos, Sheng enarco una ceja mientras que Shifu aun miraba de forma seria a su alumna.

-También fue mi culpa al dejarme llevar por sus palabras-

-Akari no puedo creer que aún no logres controlar tu boca, muchas veces las palabras duelen más que los golpes- Akari bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Lo lamento mucho padre…-

-Tigresa estoy decepcionado de ti, se supone que eres una maestra del kung fu no una niña- Aquellas palabras le dolieron a la joven pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Discúlpame Pa… Maestro… No volverá a suceder- Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, Yuuna y Akari fueron las únicas que alcanzaron a escuchar aquello que se quedó en la garganta de la maestra, Akari se sintió culpable al haberla provocado de esa forma.

-Chicos váyanse de aquí- Pidió Yuuna en un susurro a lo que el resto accedió sin reclamar, Po se quedó preocupado al ver a su compañera salir así y juraría haber visto una pequeña lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, Yuuna por su parte comenzó a acercarse a su hermano y el panda rojo- Al parecer Akari no es la única que debe de tener cuidado con lo que dice-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Yuuna suspiro profundo al ver que Shifu no comprendía del todo.

-Shifu te diré algo… Como dijo mi hermano las palabras pueden llegar a doler más que las palabras en especial cuando hay una estrecha conexión entre ambos- La mapache se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar con Akari, cuando ambas se perdieron de vista la tigresa se arrodillo ante la mapache.

-Madre… Debo hacer algo- Sin esperar respuesta alguna corrió rumbo a las habitaciones del palacio, comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones hasta dar con una en particular tocando levemente.

-Sea quien sea aléjese de aquí- Akari suspiro profundamente… Tigresa alcanzo a escuchar como la puerta se abrió sin su consentimiento así que rápidamente limpio las traviesas lágrimas que corrían sus mejillas.

-Lamento ser inoportuna, en especial en este momento-

-¿Qué quieres aquí? Es mejor que salgas de mi habitación- Akari se intimido por unos minutos ante la gélida mirada rubí, sin embargo ahora más que nunca debían de hablar.

-No me iré- Pronuncio con voz decidida.

-Bien entonces me iré yo- Akari la tomo del brazo fuertemente evitando que saliera del lugar pero esta no presto atención jalando fuertemente su brazo y saliendo al pequeño pasillo que divide las habitaciones.

-Tu tampoco te iras hasta que me escuches-

-Bien entonces dime qué diablos quieres y luego lárgate por donde llegaste- Tigresa se recargo en su puerta mirando fijamente a Akari.

-Yo quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió-

-Ya lo hiciste ahora vete- La tigresa blanca volvió a suspirar, sería más complicado de lo que esperaba hablar con ella.

-En realidad hay otra cosa…-

-No tengo otra cosa que escuchar de tu parte así que mejor vete- Cuando iba a entrar de nuevo a su habitación, una pequeña frase la detuvo.

-Cierra los ojos pequeña hermanita… En la oscuridad te protegeré, mi madre nos cuida desde las alturas y mi padre siempre nos brindara su calor… Jamás olvides que aquí estoy-

**¿Qué sucederá ahora? Pues ni yo estoy segura… Jajaja pequeña broma si tengo una idea pero no la diré hasta el siguiente capítulo que espero no tardar en subir, gracias a ErickLsk, Mecherazo, Master PAO PT, m3l1z4, Eliza Jiao, sevee12, Eme48 y Ani Lawliet por sus hermosos reviews reviews. **


	4. Sentimientos y celos

**Hola de nuevo ya me encuentro aquí con la continuación de este curioso fic, bueno gracias a todos por leer así que sin más que agregar les dejo la continuación.**

**Ahora el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad sino de dreamwords nwn.**

**(Capitulo 4: Los sentimientos del león y los celos del panda)**

Tigresa se quedó en su lugar… Esas palabras las conocía, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza; algunas imágenes de cuando estuvo en el orfanato comenzaron a surcar su mente… Los niños huyendo de ella, la gente que la llamaba monstruo… Todos los recuerdos dolorosos llegaron de golpe a su cabeza pero una pequeña palabrita en la voz de una niña pequeña fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Hermanita…- El grito de la infante junto a esos ojos verdes que la miraban con admiración hizo gritar a Tigresa quien se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Tigresa!… ¡Tigresa por favor reacciona!- Akari estaba comenzando a asustarse, eso no era lo que quería- ¡Alguien por favor que me ayude!-

-¿Akari…?- El león blanco se preocupó al ver a la maestra del templo de jade en el suelo y su compañera llorando- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-

-No lo sé… ¡Bao ayúdame por favor!- El león tomo a Tigresa en brazos entrando a su alcoba y colocándola delicadamente sobre la cama.

-Ve pronto por nuestra madre, ella sabrá que hacer- La tigresa blanca accedió con la cabeza mientras salía en cuatro patas en busca de la mapache, el león se quedó mirando por algunos momentos a la chica en la cama… El tenía deseos de verla…

_-Es normal que no me recuerdes princesa de Jade, ha pasado mucho tiempo- _

**=Flash Back=**

_Un joven león de hermoso color blanco aproximadamente de 17 años de edad con una impresionante melena adornando hermosamente su rostro caminaba entre la gente de aquella aldea, su maestro lo había mandado a verificar algunos pormenores con una banda de maleantes… Según uno de sus compañeros nada malo ya que a pesar de que eran 5 sus técnicas no eran la gran cosa._

_Siguió su camino escuchando de nueva cuenta los relatos sobre los 5 furiosos… Su maestro también les hablaba de ellos, guerreros que eran entrenados por su mejor amigo y compañero el maestro Shifu, pero jamás se había interesado en conocerlos más allá de lo que les contaban._

_-¡Auxilio!-Aquel grito lo alerto haciendo que corriera rápidamente, al dar la vuelta en una de aquellas calles sintió como alguien se ponía a su nivel; al girar se percató de la presencia de una hermosa tigresa de brillante pelaje naranja con franjas negras, vestía un pantalón negro con chaleco rojo… Cuando giro se percató del color de sus ojos… Carmín._

_-Apártate- Le dijo en tono frio, el león no presto atención solo sonrió de lado corriendo aún más rápido._

_-Oblígame…- Ambos felinos llegaron a la par a donde había surgido el grito dando con un lobo que sostenía a un conejo en su garra._

_-Ahora dame todo lo que te pedí si no quieres que regrese con los otros- _

_-Tu no harás nada y lo soltaras ahora mismo- El lobo volteo la vista y al ver a ambos felinos soltó al conejo quien aprovechó el momento para escapar de ahí._

_-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- _

_-Eso es algo que no le interesa saber a escoria como tu…- Antes de que el león blanco saltara sobre el lobo, la tigresa ya se encontraba luchando con el…_

_El león se quedó impresionado ante los ataques de la chica, golpes certeros, patadas impresionantes, giros colosales… Nunca nadie lo había dejado de esa forma ni siquiera su amiga y compañera. Antes de que la joven terminara con el lobo cuatro más de ellos se abalanzaron sobre la chica poniéndola rápidamente en desventaja, el león no perdió tiempo y entre los dos terminaron rápidamente con el grupo entregándolos a las autoridades._

_-Eres muy hábil…- Susurro el chico a la joven junto a él pero al verla de frente noto como tenía sus puños cerrados haciendo una gran presión en ellos._

_-No, aun no es suficiente- El chico noto que sus garras comenzaban a herir sus manos por lo que la agarro en un intento por evitar que siguiera lastimándose- No me toques- Le grito fuertemente mientras se alejaba de él._

_-Tienes una linda forma de dar las gracias…- La tigresa le gruño por lo bajo y en cuatro patas se alejó de el- Que carácter- _

_Los aldeanos al no ver a nadie más agradecieron al joven león que simplemente se inclinó ante ellos y deseándoles suerte comenzó a alejarse de ahí con intenciones de reunirse con su maestro y amigos; mas adentrado en el bosque cuando el sol se estaba despidiendo de la tierra el chico decidió acampar pero en un pequeño vistazo se percató de la presencia de una pequeña luz… Una fogata, cautelosamente se acercó para no ser visto dando con la misma chica que había conocido en la tarde solo que en esta ocasión golpeaba uno de los arboles cercanos a ella._

_-No creo que el árbol tenga la culpa- Menciono en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a ella, esta le gruño enfrentándolo._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?- La mirada de la joven era muy fría… Aunque debía admitirlo hermosa._

_-Tranquila no te venía siguiendo, digamos que el destino nos volvió a unir- La tigresa volvió a gruñir para sentarse a un lado del fuego, Bao suspiro acercándose de nuevo a ella- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-_

_-Has lo que quieras- Volvió a suspirar, todo parecía indicar que la joven era más fría de lo que parecía._

_Pasó el tiempo hasta que la oscuridad domino el lugar siendo iluminados únicamente por aquella pequeña fogata, Bao avivaba las llamas con una pequeña rama observando de vez en cuando a su "compañera"; se veía pensativa al igual que triste…_

_-La tristeza no es la mejor compañía- Susurro el chico llamando su atención._

_-No se… De que me hablas…- Bao sonrió de lado al ver que había dado en el clavo, dejo su lugar para sentarse a su lado._

_-¿Quieres contarme que te sucede?- _

_-No te interesa…-_

_-Está bien no te presionare a que me digas que te sucede pero no es lo mejor que una mirada tan bonita como la tuya se vea opacada por esa tristeza que te embarga- La chica se sonrojo haciendo que el joven sonriera levemente._

_-Déjame en paz…- La chica se cruzó de brazos dándole de nuevo la espalda._

_-Valla veo que a la gatita no le gusta que le digan que es bonita- La tigresa se giró abalanzándose sobre el chico, el impulso fue tan sorpresivo que ambos cayeron al suelo dejando a la chica sobre el león._

_-No me vuelvas a decir gatita…- El león sonrío tomando por sorpresa a la chica haciendo que ahora él se posicionara sobre ella tomando sus brazos por sus muñecas._

_-Bien pero entonces- El chico acerco su rostro hasta el oído de la chica para poder susurrarle-Dime tu nombre- _

_-Tigresa…- Decía al tiempo en que lo quitaba de encima con un rodillazo en su entrepierna._

_-Que… Que ori… Original…- Tigresa sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver al chico de rodillas con sus garras en ese punto tan sensible de su cuerpo._

_-Eso te enseñara a no tratarme de esa forma… ¿Quién eres?- El león se colocó de pie simplemente para poder ver a la chica a los ojos ignorando el dolor._

_-Mi nombre es Feng Bao…-_

_-Bien Feng en ese caso déjame decirte algo…- Tigresa sonrió coquetamente mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por el brazo del chico causando sorpresa en este, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica ya lo tenía contra el suelo sujetando su brazo en la espalda- Intenta hacer lo mismo de hace un momento y te corto ambos brazos-_

_-Está bien… Lo digo de nuevo, que carácter- Tigresa mostró una sonrisa de lado mientras se colocaba de pie, al ver que la oscuridad gobernaba con más intensidad decidieron descansar._

_-¿Qué te trae a este lugar Tigresa?- La chica suspiro, por alguna razón ese león le daba un poco de seguridad._

_-Vine a cumplir una misión, debo de completar de la mejor forma mi entrenamiento para poder cumplir mi anhelo- Bao la observo detenidamente mientras la chica se abrazaba a sus rodillas mirando el fuego detenidamente._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Cuál es?- _

_-Deseo ser… El guerrero dragón- Bao se sorprendió ante la declaración, jamás pensó que aquella chica fuera una del grupo de los cinco furiosos._

_-Tu eres del templo de Jade- Tigresa se extrañó ante el cambio de voz pero decidió no prestar mucha atención, si aquel sujeto fuera malo ya la habría matado._

_-Así es- _

_-¿El guerrero dragón? Suena que es un título de mucho peso- _

_-Tal vez pero no importa, solo quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí aunque con mi fracaso en la misión de hoy no creo que sea posible- _

_-¿El? ¿Quién es el?- Tigresa le sonrió de lado, aquel león era demasiado curioso._

_-No te interesa, de hecho creo que estoy hablando de más- _

_-En verdad que el mundo está lleno de sorpresas- Murmuro notando como la chica lo observaba detenidamente- Ignórame bonita, lo mejor será dormir- _

_La Tigresa se recostó cerca de la fogata mientras que el león se recargaba en un árbol cruzándose de brazos; cuando se percató de que ella se había quedado dormida se acercó detallándola… Era muy hermosa de pies a cabeza, pero lo que llamo su atención eran las ligeras lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. _

_-Lo lamento… Padre…- Susurro entre sueños mientras se acomodaba más en el suelo, Bao se percató de los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo así que quito la capa que cubría su cuerpo para colocárselo a ella y brindarle un poco de calor._

_-Buenas noches Tigresa- Le sonrió un poco- Necesitas un buen descanso- _

_A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en despertar, observo que la chica seguía durmiendo así que acercándose rápidamente robo un ligero beso de sus labios._

_-Cumple tu sueño mi fuerte guerrera dragón… No, más bien… Mi hermosa princesa de Jade- Sin decir más el chico tomo su capa alejándose de ahí._

_**=Fin flash back=**_

_-¿Qué te sucedió mi hermosa maestra?_- Pensó mientras se sentaba en el suelo contemplándola y con una de sus garras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Grito Po espantando al león, estaba preocupado por su amiga así que decidió ir a verla pero no espero encontrar a Bao ahí, el joven león simplemente se colocó de pie mirándolo retadoramente.

-Tigresa se desmayó y Akari fue a buscar a Yuuna para que nos ayude-

-¿Cómo que se desmayó? ¿Qué hiciste?- El panda se colocó en el lugar que minutos antes utilizaba Bao para poder ver a su compañera aunque también lo hacía para alejarlo de ella.

-Yo no hice nada, escuche a Akari gritar y vine a ver qué ocurría- Bao comenzó a levantar el tono de voz, el panda estaba demasiado cerca de su princesa.

-¿Y porque no fuiste tú por Yuuna? Akari fácilmente se pudo haber quedado a vigilarla- El panda subió también el tono de voz; no se explicaba porque pero al ver al león tan cariñoso con la maestra le creaba un malestar en la boca del estómago.

-Akari es más sutil que yo para tratar este tipo de temas con Yuuna así que fue por eso- Tigresa se movió en su cama emitiendo un ligero quejido apenas perceptible por ambos chicos.

-Lo vez panda, solo la fastidias- Bao comenzó de nuevo a acercarse a la cama de la maestra del templo de jade pero Po se interpuso.

-Aléjate de ella tú fuiste el que empezó a gritar, realmente no eres nada delicado ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la situación? -

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-

-Ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta de lo que sucede, pueden guardar silencio y no gritar en una situación como esta- Ambos miraron en la entrada a la mapache en compañía de los maestros Shifu y Lei Sheng- Salgan de aquí, Akari tu quédate-

-Yuuna permíteme quedarme por favor- Yuuna suspiro pero tenía que revisar a la felina y no permitiría que algún hombre estuviera ahí, aunque ese hombre fuera el "padre".

-Espera aquí te prometo que te avisare por cualquier cosa- Sin decir más ambas chicas entraron a la habitación cerrándola detrás de ellas.

Adentro de la habitación Yuuna revisaba cuidadosamente a Tigresa, físicamente todo estaba en orden excepto por un pequeño golpe en la cabeza probablemente a causa del desmayó; entonces todo estaba en su mente.

-Akari querida ¿Qué sucedió?- La tigresa blanca bajo su cabeza mientras se mordía los labios y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Ustedes lo sabían ¿No es verdad madre?-

-¿De qué hablas mi pequeña?- Akari subió el rostro por fin permitiendo a la mapache ver la tristeza en su mirada.

-Que ella es la misma que me cuido cuando estuve en el orfanato antes de que esos malditos me llevaran con ellos, que era la única persona que se preocupó por mí sinceramente en esos años… Mi hermana- La mapache miro primero a Akari y después a Tigresa que aún estaba dormida.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-

-Sus ojos… Son los mismos, además con su actitud me dio la respuesta… Veo que es verdad-

-¿Le dijiste algo con respecto a eso?-

-Cuando estábamos hablando fuera de su habitación eh intento alejarse cante una parte de la canción de cuna que me decía en las noches para relajarme y dormir- Yuuna comprendió él porque del desmayo ahora, al parecer había sido un gran impacto en la mente de la maestra… Ahora todo se complicaría; volvió su vista a la tigresa blanca y la abrazo permitiendo con ello que se desahogara.

Afuera de la habitación el resto de los furiosos y los guerreros de loto estaban poniéndose al corriente de lo que había sucedido, mientras que el panda contaba lo que sabía lanzaba pequeñas miradas asesinas al león que se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados… ¿Por qué le causaba malestar el haberlo visto con la maestra?

-Aún me parece extraño que Tigresa se desmayara ¿Qué sucedería?-

-No lo sé Víbora, estoy preocupado-

-Tranquilízate Po, veras que pronto saldrá nuestra madre con buenas noticias- El panda asintió a las palabras de Tsuki.

-Eso espero… Ella es mi amiga-

-¿Amiga nada más Po?- Pregunto con aire pícaro Koana liberando con ello la tensión en el aire, Po se sonrojo causando gracia en todos excepto en cierto panda rojo y león blanco quien apretó fuertemente sus brazos con sus manos.

-No es momento de bromas- Comentó en tono serio el maestro Shifu.

-Vamos amigo solo están bromeando ¿O me dirás que te dan tus celos de padre ahora?- Lei Sheng lo observo detenidamente sonriendo, Shifu carraspeo un poco.

-_¿Celos de padre?- _Se preguntó mientras que miraba de nueva cuenta la puerta de su alumna ¿O tal vez debía decir hija?

Ying al ver la reacción de su compañero tras las palabras del panda se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo saber que te sucedió?- La pantera se colocó frente a su compañero de igual forma con los brazos cruzados.

-No te interesa Ying-

-Bao aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias eres como mi hermano, junto con Akari fuimos los primeros alumnos del maestro Lei Sheng- Bao dejo salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones mientras que con su cabeza le hacía señas a la pantera de que lo siguiera, todos estaban tan preocupados que ninguno a excepción del panda notaron como ambos felinos se alejaban por lo que decidió seguirlos; una vez fuera ambos se sentaron al comienzo de las mil escaleras donde Bao le conto toda su historia con la maestra.

-Quien lo diría, el siempre frio e imponente maestro Feng Bao enamorado- La pantera sonrió fuertemente recibiendo un golpe de parte de su compañero.

-Eres un idiota Ying, por eso no me gusta hablar contigo y le digo todo a Akari; al menos ella es más discreta-

-Espera- La pantera se colocó de pie frente a su amigo- ¿Entonces no sientes nada por Akari?-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero ella es como mi hermana pequeña- Bao enarco una ceja con mirada confundida ante la actitud de la pantera, Ying sonrío de nueva cuenta- ¿Acaso pensabas que la quería de otra forma?-

-No para nada, será mejor que entremos tal vez tu princesa ya despertó- Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue de que cierto panda los escuchaba atentamente desde el inicio de la historia.

-_Bao… Bao está enamorado… De… Tigresa- _El panda apretó fuertemente su puño frente a su pecho, de nuevo aquel malestar que tuvo cuando lo vio en la habitación de la chica regreso.

Mientras dentro de la habitación de la maestra del palacio de jade esta comenzaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a aquella mapache que le sonreía cálidamente, al mirar a la derecha de esta noto como Akari sonreía con lágrimas de felicidad descendiendo de sus ojos.

-Tigresa que bueno que despertaste- Grito Akari al momento en que se abalanzaba sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucedió?- La maestra la alejo un poco de ella mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza intentando con ello mitigar los mareos que aun la azotaban.

-No te preocupes cariño, ahora lo mejor es que descanses- Yuuna le sonrió maternalmente mientras la recostaba de nueva cuenta.

-Pero debo de ir a entrenar- La mapache negó con la cabeza, aún era muy obstinada.

-Nada de entrenamientos por el día de hoy, vamos Akari es mejor que salgamos para dejarla dormir- Justo cuando ambas comenzaban a salir la tigresa blanca sintió como algo la detenía, giro para darse cuenta que era Tigresa.

-Cuando despierte quiero hablar contigo… Por favor…- Sin más que decir cerró sus ojos.

-Así será- Se soltó delicadamente del agarre retomando su camino con su madre, afuera estaban la mayoría de los guerreros los cuales al ver la sonrisa de la mapache se tranquilizaron.

-No se preocupen solo fue un susto, con un buen descanso regresara a la normalidad-

-Que gusto me da escuchar eso señora Yuuna- Todos giraron en dirección a la voz dando con el panda quien había cambiado su semblante iracundo por uno más relajado, segundos después aparecieron Ying y Bao- ¿Puedo verla?- Bao gruño por lo bajo al escuchar eso de parte del panda, lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar su puño con fuerza.

-No Po, por el momento lo más recomendable es dejarla descansar- Todos asintieron con la cabeza saliendo de ahí, cuando Shifu también se disponía a salir una mano impidió su avance, Lei Sheng se percató de ello pero pensando otras cosas siguió junto a sus alumnos.

-Tú y yo debemos hablar-

-¿Sobre qué Yuuna?-

-Shifu… ¿Intentaste olvidar el miedo de que la historia se repitiera?-

-No sé- Le dio la espalda- De que hablas-

-Shifu claro que sabes de que hablo y esta vez tendrás que escucharme- Era la primera vez que aquella mujer hablaba de una forma tan seria y fría, el panda rojo dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y accedió pero con la condición de que fuera en otro lugar más privado confirmando que lo mejor sería el salón de los héroes.

**Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y lo agregan a favoritos en cada uno de los capítulos me dan la confianza para seguirlo ya que sé que llama la atención owo, en especial gracias a:**

**-Master PAO PT**

**-Mecherazo**

**-Eliza Jiao**

**-Natigresa**

**-Ani Lawliet**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: Alas de justicia vs Sombra nocturna, las batallas comenzaran y dentro de ellas se descubrirá quien es el guerrero fénix. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Alas de justicia vs Sombra nocturna

**Emocionada de nueva cuenta, mil gracias a todos los que leen en serio que nunca pensé que llamaría tanto la atención… Bueno les dejo el inicio de los combates de los guerreros de loto contra nuestros queridos 5 furiosos.**

**Sermón (esto ya es costumbre XD): Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords, yo solo los utilizo para realizar el fic.**

**(Capitulo 5: Alas de justicia vs Sombra nocturna)**

Aquellas sombras sobre el palacio de jade al ver como habían interrumpido el enfrentamiento entre ambas tigresas decidieron alejarse de ahí a una velocidad increíble, comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco hasta llegar a una aldea de tamaño modesto. Absolutamente todos eran felinos… Panteras, leopardos, leones, linces, guepardos… Tigres…Pero estos últimos en menor cantidad, ambos sujetos llegaron hasta la cabaña que se ubicaba en medio de todo.

-Mi señor al parecer hemos encontrado a las jovencitas que nos mandó a buscar- Ambos eran dos leopardos de unos 25 años quienes se arrodillaron ante un joven tigre de bengala de ojos verdes.

-¿Creen o están seguros?- El tigre apretó los documentos que tenía delante de él.

-A juzgar por las señas que nos brindó hay grandes posibilidades de que sean ellas- Contesto el otro leopardo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto- Lamentamos no ser de más ayuda mi señor-

-No se preocupen- Sonrió ampliamente para mirarlos a la cara- Con lo que han hecho es más que suficiente- Tomo uno de los documentos prestando especial atención a una especie de jeroglífico donde se podía apreciar el dibujo del sol y la luna iluminando dos figuras con espadas en mano.

-¿Qué desea hacer mi señor?- Pregunto el leopardo mirando detenidamente al tigre.

-Creo que es momento de visitar el palacio de jade… Preparen a un grupo de expedición, debemos verificar que realmente sean ellas- Los leopardos asintieron con la cabeza saliendo de la cabaña, el tigre sonrió levemente- Si realmente son ustedes… Tendrán que venir conmigo-

Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes del templo de jade un panda rojo y una mapache se encontraban sentados frente a frente junto al estanque de lágrimas sagradas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Yuuna se estaba comenzando a desesperar de tanto suspirar por pedir paciencia a Dios.

-Shifu no me quieras ver la cara… Jamás hablaste con Tigresa ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que sí, siempre eh hablado con ella- La mapache se pegó con la palma de su mano en la cabeza.

-No sé si quieres medir mi nivel de paciencia o simplemente juegas conmigo-

-Ya te dije no sé qué quieres decirme con esto- El panda rojo giro el rostro, la mapache se había hartado y golpeo el suelo con sus palmas.

-Shifu fue suficiente, jamás intentaste tratar a Tigresa como tu hija sino como tu alumna… Jamás le intentaste mostrar el mismo cariño que le mostrabas a Tai Long-

-Tú no sabes nada Yuuna- Ambos se habían colocado de pie mirándose seriamente.

-Claro que sí, acaso crees que no me eh dado cuenta de la tristeza que a veces embarga su mirada, llevo solo un día aquí y ya me di cuenta de más cosas que tú en años- El panda rojo bajo la cabeza Yuuna se tranquilizó sonriendo un poco y con una de sus manos levanto su rostro- Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto, el pasado está hecho para quedarse atrás… El futuro es incierto por eso disfruta tu presente-

-Esas eran las palabras del maestro Oogway…-

-No por nada tenía alumnos como nosotros- Yuuna le guiño el ojo haciéndolo sonreír un poco.

-Déjame pensarlo, es demasiado delicado-

-No hay mucho que pensar, Tigresa es tu hija y ella te ha demostrado que es una excelente chica… Solo dile lo que realmente sientes, explícale que es realmente importante para ti- La mapache comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida cuando de repente sintió como algo la atrapaba en un cálido contacto, cuando su mente regreso a su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que el maestro la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias, en verdad me da gusto que regresaras- La mujer correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa más grande.

-Y a mí, no sabes cuánto- Cuando ambos se separaron se miraron por unos segundos sonriendo tontamente como cuando eran jóvenes, sin embargo Yuuna reacciono y retomo su camino a la salida sonrojándose un poco- Nos veremos luego- Shifu bajo el rostro, de nueva cuenta se había quedado callado en el momento perfecto.

-¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo van a durar los dos así? Llevan más de 20 años igual- La voz de Lei Sheng lo trajo de nueva cuenta al mundo.

-No sé de qué hablas- Shifu observo a su amigo el cual estaba recargado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados, al parecer sus alumnos habían sacado de ahí esa pose.

-Si claro- El mapache comenzó a caminar hasta quedar junto a su amigo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Lei Sheng?- El maestro de los guerreros de loto colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda mirando al panda rojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo quería agarrar a mi hermana y mi mejor amigo en un momento incomodo- Shifu se golpeó en la cara con la palma de su mano, su amigo a pesar de la edad seguía siendo igual de infantil.

-Lei Sheng…-

-Está bien, realmente vine a hablar contigo sobre las peleas de mañana- Ambos se acercaron al estanque de lágrimas sagradas sentándose en posición de loto.

-Eh enviado a Zhen a anunciar al valle, este es un momento único que se a la gente de la aldea le gustara ver-

-Me parece una excelente idea… Sé que será un espectáculo único, no siempre los mejores guerreros de China se enfrentan en algo así- Ambos maestros sonrieron con orgullo por esas palabras pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo- ¿Crees que esta noticia los atraiga?-

-No estoy seguro Lei Sheng, pero en algún momento Po me dijo que hay ocasiones en que el perseguidor debe de convertirse en el perseguido… Esperemos con esto los guerreros del Tao hagan acto de presencia para poder conocer sus planes- Lei Sheng asintió con una mirada preocupada, si debía de tener una palabra para describir la sensación que tenia en ese momento era: Temor.

Akari daba vueltas en el patio del templo de jade ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar con Tigresa? ¿Qué le diría? Pero la pregunta más importante ¿Realmente la había olvidado? Se sentó en la entrada del palacio contemplando el atardecer, tenían una vista hermosa.

-Hola Akari- Saludo Po llegando al lado de la tigresa sobresaltándola.

-Hola Po, me espantaste-

-Discúlpame ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un tanto nerviosa- El panda se sentó a su lado.

-No es nada simplemente estoy algo pensativa-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro Po… Disculpa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Po la miro y le pareció tierno en ver a la chica jugando con sus manos con la mirada en el suelo.

-Por supuesto, ahora somos amigos- Akari le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias... Dime ¿Qué clase de persona es la maestra Tigresa?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-Yo… Admiro mucho a la maestra Tigresa, quiero saber cómo es fuera de combate- Po se extrañó un poco pero dirigió su vista a donde se notaban los últimos rayos de sol.

-Pues es alguien fuerte, única, decidida, radical… A pesar de que siempre se muestra frían ante todos yo sé que es una gran persona…- Recargó su codo en una de sus rodillas al tiempo que su cabeza en la palma de su mano- Sus ojos son muy bonitos cuando muestra aquella mirada llena de determinación y cuando sonríe su belleza natural se acentúa aun más- Akari se percató del tono dulce con el que Po dijo la última frase causándole un poco de gracia, aquella sonrisita llamo la atención del panda sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?- Po estaba nervioso, se había dado cuenta de que su comentario estaba de más.

-No es nada… -Akari se colocó de pie y se estiro un poco, el hablar con el panda le trajo un poco de tranquilidad- Al parecer tu eres el que cocina ¿Verdad?-

-Yo… Amm… Si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te puedo ayudar a preparar la cena?, con lo que paso es lo menos que les debo y créeme que los chicos comen bastante- El panda asintió comenzando a caminar junto a ella a la cocina, en el salón de entrenamientos los maestros del palacio de Jade así como los guerreros de loto se encontraban practicando y otros conversando.

-Y dime Koana ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Tsuki sonreía al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa después de la insistencia de Mantis, aunque ella no estaba en la mejor situación pero no le desagradaba del todo ya que Mono era muy atento con ella.

-Que sea doble cita- Grito mono llamando la atención del resto.

-Ya basta chicos las ponen nerviosas- Dijo Víbora mientras se acercaba junto a Kobura, Saki y Grulla.

-Pero no les estamos diciendo nada malo solo lo que realmente pensamos- Mono sonreía ampliamente junto a Mantis, Koana soltó una leve risita junto a Tsuki.

-Que sea doble cita- Contesto Tsuki mirando a Mono el cual amplio su sonrisa.

-No hay tiempo para pensar en eso chicos, mañana tenemos los combates y debo de ser sincero… Pelear con Ying me da miedo- Grulla sonrió nervioso mientras se sentaba junto al resto del grupo.

-Bueno ellos tres son los más fuertes de nosotros- Grulla bajo la vista ante el comentario del camaleón el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Víbora y Saki.

-Tranquilo Grulla- El ave suspiro después de las palabras de Víbora colocándose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

-Kobura que idiota eres- Tsuki se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo con reproche.

-Pero solo dije la verdad, Ying es alguien sumamente fuerte… -

-Tal vez, pero eso no se le dice a alguien que está nervioso- Respondió Mantis bajando del hombro de mono y se colocaba frente al camaleón.

-Además no es el único que da miedo, Bao y Akari también aunque bueno ella no tanto-

-No por nada uno de ellos es el guerrero fénix- Las guerreras del loto se golpearon en la frente con la palma de su mano, Kobura a veces podía ser algo hablador.

-Entonces…- Mono y Mantis tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya digan ¿Quién es el guerrero fénix?- Pidió el primate mirando a sus visitas, los guerreros del loto se miraron entre ellos y después a los furiosos.

-Alguien ya hablo de mas- Respondió Koana mirando con algo de reproche al camaleón- Y no debemos decirles otra cosa, son ordenes de nuestro maestro- Los furiosos suspiraron mientras que los guerreros de loto sonreían, tan ensimismados estaban después de las palabras de uno de los reptiles que nadie se percató de que la garza había salido del lugar.

Al salir del salón de entrenamientos se dispuso a buscar al maestro del estilo Grulla, mientras que su vista iba a todos los lugares del castillo comenzó a caminar por todos lados pero no lograba dar con él; cansada de buscar se dispuso a entrar pero al alzar su vista al cielo notó al joven maestro en el techo del salón de los héroes. Alzo el vuelo llegando a su lado.

-Es una bonita tarde ¿No crees?- Grulla alzó el rostro dando con la garza- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-

-Adelante- El silencio reino unos minutos, un silencio muy incómodo para Saki ya que no sabía cómo entablar la conversación con el- ¿Realmente Ying es tan fuerte?- Fueron las palabras con las que Grulla rompió la tensión.

-Bueno pues… Si-

-Creo que no es buena idea que yo pelee- Saki lo observo pero no le pudo ver el rostro ya que su sombrero ocultaba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno es obvio que perderé ante alguien como él, aun no entiendo que es lo que hay de genial en querer pelear contra mi siendo que pudo haber elegido a Tigresa o Po desde un principio- Saki se paró frente a él mirándolo detenidamente, odiaba cuando la gente se tenía compasión.

-Grulla tu eres tan fuerte como el resto de los que viven aquí, sino jamás te hubieran elegido como uno de los cinco furiosos- La siempre pacífica voz de la garza había aumentado su volumen, Grulla se molestó ya que no le iba a permitir que alguien que no lo conocía le gritara de esa forma.

-No sabes nada de mí-

-Claro que si- Volvió a gritar Saki- Cuando visitamos la academia la señorita Mei Ling me hablo de ti… Dijo que aunque jamás confiaste en tus habilidades lograste superar las pruebas que te ponía la vida, que eres alguien persistente y nunca te diste por vencido entonces ¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora?... La única debilidad es la que tú mismo te pones al pensar que eres débil- Dicho eso bajo del techo entrando a las habitaciones, tal vez sería descortés no presentarte a cenar o dar explicaciones, pero estaba enojada y no quería que nadie más la viera así por ese día.

Grulla se quedó pensativo, tal vez la garza tenía razón… Cuando Mei Ling le dijo de la prueba para la admisión a la academia de kung fu de Lee Da él tampoco tenía mucha confianza en que lo lograría pero ahora era uno de los mejores maestros, era uno de los cinco furiosos… Las palabras de la chica le habían devuelto la confianza, le debía una disculpa ahora por su actitud. La noche paso tranquilamente, en la cena ni Tigresa o Saki se aparecieron… La maestra del templo de Jade aun dormía después del percance de esa misma tarde mientras que a voz de Tsuki la garza anuncio que el apetito se le había ido además de estar cansada y que prefería dormir, Grulla suspiro tal vez la disculpa vendría después.

A la mañana siguiente todos los habitantes del palacio de Jade se levantaron con el sonido del gong incluyendo a Tigresa que ya tenía un mejor semblante, en el inicio del pasillo se encontraban los dos ex alumnos del maestro Oogway observando detenidamente a sus alumnos.

-Bueno muchachos las batallas serán al medio día, cada uno de los que participaran tendrán hasta entonces para entrenar el resto les pediremos que nos acompañen a preparar los últimos detalles después del desayuno- Pidió Shifu mientras observaba detenidamente a todos los alumnos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo- Y que alguien despierte al panda- Dio media vuelta junto a los mapaches saliendo de ahí.

-Yo lo hago- Se ofreció Tsuki tomando una pequeña botella de su mochila, entro sigilosamente al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella, los cinco furiosos miraron atentamente mientras que los guerreros de loto sonreían de oreja a oreja… Esperaron hasta que un fuerte grito proveniente del panda sobresalto a todos, segundos después salió la zorra con una sonrisita en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?- Pregunto Mono observando como su amigo corría dentro de la habitación cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-Que te lo diga el cuándo salga- Contesto la zorra seguida de sus compañeros que aun sonreían.

-Po…-

-¿Qué rayos me dio? Me arde la lengua- Los furiosos sonrieron fuertemente al ver al panda con la lengua de fuera y abanicándola con su mano caminando también al comedor, al llegar notaron que todo ya estaba servido cortesía de una tierna mapache que se encontraba sirviendo los últimos platos.

-Buenos días chicos espero nos les moleste que yo prepare de desayunar ya que Po tiene un gran día…-Cuando se giró a ver al mencionado se percató de que aún tenía su lengua de fuera -¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Tsuki me levanto muy amablemente hoy- Yuuna observo con reprobación a la chica pero al mismo tiempo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Entrégamela…- La zorra saco un poco la lengua mientras que le guiñaba un ojo y le entregaba la botellita, la mapache al leer la etiqueta negó con la cabeza- Tsuki la salsa tabasco solamente es para darle un toque de picor a la comida no para utilizarlo como despertador-

-Lo siento madre y discúlpame también tu Po pero no pude resistirme a hacerle una broma al guerrero dragón- Mono sonrió encantado ante la chica, ahora le gustaba más que antes.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- Todos sonrieron retomando el desayuno, de vez en cuando algunas miradas se desviaban… Grulla a Saki… Tigresa a Akari… Bao a Tigresa… Po a Bao… Unas de remordimiento, otras de celos, otras con intriga pero ninguno hacia nada más allá por respeto a Yuuna. Tras terminar de comer los 6 elegidos para la pelea decidieron entrenar, los furiosos en el salón de entrenamiento mientras que los guerreros de loto en el patio trasero del palacio.

La gente comenzaba a reunir en el palacio de jade, desde que la noticia de los combates estaba dicha todos los aldeanos estaban muy ansiosos, no se había visto bullicio así desde que se había elegido al guerrero dragón…

-Habitantes del valle de la paz- Grito Shifu llamando la atención de todos que rápidamente se acomodaron- Permítanme presentarles a uno de los alumnos del querido maestro Oogway… El maestro Lei Sheng-

-Gracias a todos por asistir a este enfrentamiento de exhibición, sabemos que todos saldrán muy complacidos al ver con sus propios ojos la fuerza de aquellos que siempre los protegerán… Ahora sin más que agregar les presentamos a los maestros Tigresa y Grulla junto al guerrero dragón representantes de los furiosos-

Los mencionados aparecieron frente a los aldeanos primero apareció Tigresa saltando y colocándose en posición de batalla seguida por Po quien se colocó a su lado derecho y por ultimo Grulla quien soltó un fuerte aleteo produciendo una gran ráfaga de viento, todos aplaudieron fuertemente al ver a sus siempre confiables protectores.

-Ahora también permítanme presentarles a los guerreros de loto los maestros Akari, Bao y Ying- Los tres felinos salieron de entre el público intercalando sus saltos en el centro del palacio del castillo, Akari colocó una rodilla en el suelo extendiendo sus brazos adelante, Bao y Ying se colocaron a sus costados elevando una pierna y extendiendo sus brazos al estilo en que lo hacía Tigresa, los aplausos volvieron a escucharse… Los 6 maestros se colocaron frente a su próximo oponente mientras que Shifu y Lei Sheng se colocaban a un lado de ellos.

-Ahora el primer combate será entre el maestro Grulla y el maestro Ying- Grito el maestro Shifu mientras que los 4 peleadores restantes se hicieron a un lado dejando a ambos en el centro del patio, Lei Sheng y Shifu asintieron entre ellos elevando su brazo derecho al aire.

-Peleadores… ¡Comiencen!- Grito Lei Sheng mientras que al tiempo que Shifu bajaba el brazo.

-Bien Grulla lo mejor será dar un buen espectáculo para toda esta gente – Ying se retiró la capa que normalmente cubría su cuerpo: músculos levemente marcados con una ramera sin mangas estilo chino en color azul rey con un dragón dorado bordado en la parte izquierda, pantalones grises oscuro y muñequeras en ambos brazos del mismo color que la camisa con bordes dorados, muchas chicas al ver a la pantera tan bien conservado murmuraron diversos halagos haciendo sonrojar al chico- _Por algo no me quito esa cosa_- Pensó en sus adentros mientras escuchaba claramente las risitas pícaras de Akari, siempre hacía lo mismo para molestarlo porque sabía que a la pantera le incomodaba un poco ese tipo de atenciones.

Al ver el momento de distracción de Ying, Grulla decidió atacar primero lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que a duras penas logro esquivar la pantera, se colocó en posición de ataque recibiendo una serie de patadas de parte de uno de los maestros del palacio de Jade que esquivo colocando sus brazos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar lo sujeto de una de sus piernas lanzándolo lejos de ahí.

-Al parecer vienes muy entusiasmado a la pelea Grulla- El maestro le sonrió a la pantera para después girarse a donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros.

-En realidad tenía miedo de enfrentarte pero como dijo Saki, no me dejare vencer por mí… ¡Eh venido a demostrarte la fuerza de uno de los cinco furiosos!- Grulla sonaba confiado así que Ying sonrió, sería una pelea divertida.

-Bueno en todo caso es mi turno de atacar- Ying se abalanzo rápidamente sobre la grulla colocándose a sus espaldas y con la palma de su mano darle un golpe en la espalda, el golpe fue rápido… Demasiado para el maestro del templo de jade que con gran esfuerzo se colocó de pie después de haber sido impulsado con aquella fuerza.

Grulla no permitió que el dolor le impidiera seguir, rápidamente se colocó de pie poniéndose en posición para enfrentar a la pantera quien se acercó de nuevo y elevando su pierna soltó una poderosa patada lateral que esquivo Grulla alzando el vuelo, el ave voló aún más alto y en un intento por atacarlo se dejó caer en picada pero la pantera se alejó de ahí. Los ataques del maestro eran predecibles ante los ojos de la pantera pero al ver que se esforzaba era lo que lo hacía divertido.

De nueva cuenta Grulla se lanzó sobre él pero esta vez su movimiento fue un vuelo bajo, Ying al percatarse de lo que sucedería se quitó del lugar pero sin que lo notara el ave lo golpeo con una de sus patas en el estómago elevándolo un poco, se posiciono debajo de él y comenzó a dar patadas en su vientre elevándolo cada vez más, la pantera cruzo sus brazos evitando seguir recibiendo daño pero entonces Grulla se colocó sobre él y haciendo un giro de 360° lo golpeó fuertemente con sus alas logrando que se estrellara contra el patio.

-¡Eso fue bárbaro Grulla!- Grito Po desde su lugar colocándose de pie y alabando a su amigo sin embargo al ver a los guerreros de loto estos mostraban una leve sonrisa, dirigió su vista de nuevo al enfrentamiento y pudo ver a Ying parado detrás de su amigo.

-Realmente estas interesado en ganarme ¿Verdad?- Aquella voz sobresalto al ave haciéndolo girarse y alejarse.

-Creo que no debo de confiarme-

-Sí creo que eso debes de hacer- Ying se colocó en posición de pelea mientras se abalanzaba sobre su oponente, una de sus garras lo tomo del cuello mientras que con una de sus rodillas lo golpeaba en un costado lanzándolo lejos, Grulla se percató de algo en aquel movimiento: al parecer sus técnicas se basaban en sus piernas; se lanzó sobre el en un vuelo bajo… Arriesgado sí, pero era el único plan que tenía.

-Eso no te funcionara de nuevo-

-Claro que si- Ying lo observo detenidamente y cuando estaba por agarrarlo de nuevo, Grulla voló aún más rápido haciendo que el chico saltara sobre él movimiento que aprovecho el ave para tomarlo de ambas piernas y elevarlo, Ying no se iba a dejar vencer así que utilizando sus brazos lo tomo de las patas intentando derribar al ave pero esta no se lo permitió, con sus alas lo abrazó con toda su fuerza haciendo que ambos comenzaran a caer en picada y a unos cuantos metros de llegar Grulla dejo a la pantera debajo para que el recibiera el mayor impacto al caer.

Todos quedaron expectantes al ver el combo aéreo del maestro del templo de Jade el cual comenzaba a respirar agitado pero sonreía orgulloso al pensar que por fin había ganado, cuando la nube de polvo se disipo la pantera salió sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa como si nada.

-Grulla permíteme mostrarte algo interesante- Ying unió sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos, Grulla se colocó en posición de ataque esperando la próxima técnica del enemigo.

-Sombra nocturna- Susurro la pantera mientras que se desvanecía ante los ojos de su oponente, antes de que Grulla pudiera reaccionar sintió como un fuerte golpe lo elevo del suelo pero antes de poder elevarse bien uno más le dio de lleno en la espalda, uno tras otro los golpes daban en cada parte de su cuerpo sin que él pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó Tigresa mientras que intentaba seguir el movimiento de Ying pero a simple vista era muy complicado.

-Es digamos que la técnica personal de Ying… Empleando toda su velocidad puede atacar al oponente sin que este lo percate… Es como una sombra, está en todos lados donde encuentres luz u oscuridad- Bao dirigió su vista a la pelea notando que todo estaba por terminar ya sea por el cansancio de uno… U otro.

-Es una técnica bárbara- Alabo Po a la pantera mirándola con admiración.

-Fue… Fue suficiente… Alas de Justicia- En un último intento por detener los golpes Grulla utilizo su técnica, haciendo con ello que la pantera se alejara.

-Realmente eres uno de los 5 furiosos-

-Y tú un excelente oponente- Tras decir esas palabras el maestro del templo de Jade se dejó caer a causa de la fatiga que sentía pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-El ganador del primer combate… El maestro Ying- Exclamo Shifu mientras que Saki y Tigresa se acercaban al agotado maestro.

-Fue un gran combate…- Susurro Tigresa a su compañero mientras lo ayudaba a salir de ahí ayudada de Saki.

-Gracias… Lástima que no fue suficiente, no le hice daño-

-Eso… Crees tú Grulla- Tras las palabras de Ying se escuchó el golpe de algo que caía al suelo notando que la pantera se dejó caer.

-¡Ying!- Akari se situó a su lado arrodillándose y girando su cuerpo- ¡Responde! ¿Estás bien?-

-Si… Pero adolorido, te agradecería si no me volvieras a mover tan fuerte- La tigresa sonrió abrazándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria aunque segundos después lo soltó.

-Lo siento…-

-Estoy adolorido pero… Ese tipo de contactos no me molestan- Akari se sonrojo mientras que Ying sonrió, el momento no duro mucho ya que Bao golpeo a su compañero en la cabeza.

-Si claro ahora "Don Yo aguanto todo" es momento de irnos, le toca a Akari lucirse- Bao le guiño un ojo a su amiga y esta dirigió su mirada a Tigresa.

_-Es momento de que sepas quien soy- _Las esmeraldas y rubís se volvieron a encontrar como el día anterior en el palacio de Jade.

**¿Quiénes serán los personajes misteriosos? ¿Quiénes son los guerreros del Tao? Eso lo veremos más adelante. Perdonen si la pelea fue algo corta pero a Grulla casi nunca lo veo pelear y cuando lo hace son muy pocos movimientos así que solo improvise XP (De hecho por eso lo elegí para que peleara, quería que el se luciera también *w*), aún así espero que les guste… Gracias a las personas que me escribieron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-The joker jajajaja**

**-Master PAO PT**

**- Natigresa**

**-Ani Lawliet**

**-Mecherazo**

**-Eliza Jiao**

**-Dennef-Ronnell**

**-PO Y TIGRESA POR SIEMPRE**

**Y bueno con respecto a lo de Bao ya era justo que Po tuviera un poco de competencia ya que en los fics que eh leído siempre es Tigresa la de los celos jijiji, en fin los veo en el siguiente capitulo: "**_**La batalla de los recuerdos perdidos" **_**que espero poner la próxima semana nwn. De nuevo gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. **


	6. La batalla de los recuerdos perdidos

**Hola pues pasando rápidamente exactamente a las 12:40 de la noche pero no tenía sueño y bueno quise pasar a actualizar w. Segunda batalla entre los furiosos y los guerreros de loto espero les guste ya que lo repito soy medio nueva en esto de las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo XP, ahora algunas dudas estarán resueltas pero no todas sino se pierde el drama XD.**

**Los personajes (Excepto los guerreros de loto) son propiedad de dreamwords, solo los uso para la creación del fic nwn. **

**(Capitulo 6: La batalla de los recuerdos perdidos)**

A algunos minutos del valle de la paz un grupo de 7 felinos corrían a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes a su destino liderados por un tigre de musculatura trabajada y ojos verdes, respirando agitados por la carrera que llevaban observaron al horizonte en espera de ver aquel palacio que les indicaba que estaban por llegar.

-Mi señor aguarde por favor- Pidió un puma que lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué sucede Shin?-El tigre detuvo su carrera al escuchar a su compañero.

-Es peligroso llegar sin un plan a un lugar como el palacio de Jade, recuerde que gracias a que Kaoru y Kakeru estuvieron ayer en ese sitio sabemos que el maestro Lei Sheng está ahí junto a sus alumnos y la fuerza de los 5 furiosos es de temer, sin contar con el guerrero dragón- El tigre sonrió un poco observando detenidamente al chico.

-Shin en esta ocasión no iremos con intenciones de pelear, solo verificaremos si nuestras sospechas son ciertas… Aunque si son las chicas que buscamos acabaremos con los que se opongan para que vengan con nosotros- De nueva cuenta la vista del tigre se dirigió al camino emprendiendo carrera seguido del resto de los felinos.

Akari miraba como Bao se llevaba a Ying y Mono ayudaba a Grulla para salir del área de combate… Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien hasta que sintió una mano tomándola del hombro, al dar la vuelta dio con la maestra del templo de Jade pero en esta ocasión no la miraba con frialdad sino con una mescla de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Me alegra saber que este mejor maestra- Menciono la chica mientras unía su puño derecho a la palma de su mano izquierda y hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Cuando te lo propones eres demasiado formal- Respondió con burla la tigresa de bengala.

-Lo lamento…- Akari estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo tratarla, Tigresa noto la incomodidad de la chica así que prefirió sonreír levemente.

-Estas lista para nuestro encuentro-

-Sí, será un honor pelear contra usted- Tigresa suspiro ya que al parecer su idea no había funcionado.

-Ayer intentaste pelear conmigo provocándome y hoy me tratas con mucha formalidad, ¿Es por la plática que tenemos pendiente tu cambio de actitud verdad?- Pero antes de que la tigresa siberiana pudiera formular alguna palabra o frase coherente la voz de su maestro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora demos inicio a la siguiente pelea; las contrincantes serán la maestra Tigresa contra la maestra Akari- Tigresa se alejó un poco de la chica para colocarse en posición de batalla, Akari siguió su ejemplo sin embargo antes de ponerse en posición retiro al igual que Ying la capa que cubría su cuerpo: su vestimenta era muy similar al de Tigresa con la excepción de que los colores eran diferentes, la blusa en tono lila con una especie de sol naciente en color purpura que se formaba después de la faja del pantalón, los bordes de la blusa eran del mismo tono que aquel extraño símbolo, pantalón negro y unas vendas lilas cubriendo desde su muñeca hasta un poco antes del codo completaban su atuendo; en cuestión física era un tanto más delgada que la maestra del templo de jade; se colocó en una posición similar a la de Tigresa-Listas… ¡Comiencen!-

Akari se lanzó sobre Tigresa realizando un giro y con el mismo impulso dio una patada lateral que fácilmente fue desviada por la misma, la maestra aprovecho ese momento para golpearla con la palma de su mano en el pecho lanzándola lejos de ahí…

La tigresa siberiana se lanzó sobre su enemiga de nueva cuenta pero en esta ocasión dio un patada baja que Tigresa esquivo saltando levemente, Akari fue más veloz y colocándose de pie en cuestión de segundos soltó un golpe haciendo un medio giro a su lado izquierdo, pero antes de que el impacto diera contra Tigresa… Debilito la fuerza de su ataque; la líder de los 5 furiosos se enfadó ante la acción de una de las peleadoras del maestro Lei Sheng por lo que juntando gran parte de su fuerza soltó una patada en la espalda de la chica, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo Tigresa sostuvo la mano de su enemiga en la espalda y colocando su pierna detrás de sus rodillas imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento.

-¿Por qué te estas conteniendo?- Le susurro a su oponente para que nadie más que ellas escuchara.

-No me estoy conteniendo- Atinó a responder la joven debido a la fuerza del agarre pero al parecer fue la respuesta equivocada ya que sintió aún más presión en su brazo.

-Dime la verdad Akari…-

-Tigresa…-

-¿Por qué?- La tigresa siberiana logró quitar a la chica de sus rodillas con ágil movimiento de su mano libre y dando media vuelta logró alejarla de ella, se volvió a colocar en posición para poder atacar pero en su mirada había una profunda tristeza.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Pregunto Shifu al aire notando como aquella batalla no era más que una vaga muestra de habilidades, se giró a su derecha notando que Lei Sheng estaba en la misma intriga que él; cuando su mirada se posó en Yuuna su vista estaba baja mientras que sus puños cerrados con gran fuerza, se quedó con la duda decidiendo volver su atención al encuentro ya habría tiempo más adelante para averiguar que sucedía.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta Akari, ¿Por qué te contienes al pelear? Al juzgar por la batalla de Ying tienen un gran potencial en el kung fu… ¿Qué rayos te sucede?-

-¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas quién soy?!- Gritó por fin la chica con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, aquellos ojos esmeralda la miraban con suplica… Tigresa tenía la sensación de nostalgia volviendo a surcar su corazón.

-Dímelo… ¿Quién eres?- Pidió Tigresa con un leve tono de voz, estaba luchando interiormente por no derramar ella también las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver a Akari llorar? Los espectadores no comprendían que sucedía ya que el combate había cesado y ambas tigresas solo se miraban a los ojos sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento.

-¿Por qué me olvidaste? ¿Por qué olvidaste a tu hermana? ¡Tú me prometiste que jamás me dejarías!- Akari tras decir esas palabras se lanzó sobre Tigresa con un poderoso golpe que dio de lleno en el estómago de la maestra de Jade al estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-He… ¿Hermana?, Que… ¿Qué quieres… Decir?- Alcanzo a articular palabra mientras uno de sus brazos cubría la zona dañada por el golpe, tras unos segundos logró recuperar el aliento dando un salto hacia su oponente pateándola con ambas piernas quien logro detenerla colocando sus brazos delante, aunque el golpe no dio en un punto vital sus brazos dolían debido al poder utilizado por Tigresa- Yo nunca tuve una hermana, mis recuerdos en el orfanato siempre fueron solitarios… ¡Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener al menos una hermana!-

-No éramos hermanas de sangre, cuando llegue de Tian Tzi tú fuiste la primera en aceptarme…- Akari soltó un golpe con su mano derecha que Tigresa esquivo bajando levemente su cabeza, después Akari volvió a golpear con su mano izquierda pero en esta ocasión Tigresa colocó su mano derecha sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-¿Por qué demonios no te dejas de rodeos y me dices que sucede?- Akari rodeo a Tigresa con sus brazos, el ligero contacto trajo a la mente de la maestra un pequeño recuerdo.

**=Flash Back=**

_Debajo del enorme árbol en el centro del patio del orfanato de Bao Gu dos pequeñas tigresas de aproximadamente 4 o tal vez 5 años estaban sentadas bajo su sombra tomadas de sus manitas con sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaban de la pequeña brisa del verano._

_-Mira los monstruos del orfanato- Susurro uno de los niños que pasaban cerca de ahí, la tigresita de bengala sintió como su compañera apretaba con más fuerza su manita… Conocía esa reacción._

_-No les hagas caso- Le dijo en voz baja mientras giraba un poco su cabeza notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de su compañerita._

_-Pero siempre nos dicen así, no somos monstruos- La tigresita de bengala gateo un poco para colocarse delante de ella y con una de sus garritas limpio las lágrimas que aún se escapaban de sus ojos._

_-Te hare una promesa…- Sin que se lo esperara abrazo fuertemente a la tigre blanca mientras que segundos después esta correspondía el abrazo- Siempre te protegeré, por algo soy tu hermana- _

_-Gracias Tigresa… ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?-_

_-Siempre Akari…-Ambas se separaron del abrazo mientras mirándose a los ojos se sonreían cálidamente. _

**=Fin flash back=**

Tigresa se espantó ante aquellos recuerdos separándose bruscamente de Akari, su mirada se centró en el suelo por lo que no se percató cuando su contrincante se acercó a ella y la golpeo con una de sus garras en el rostro.

-¿Por qué te da miedo recordar el pasado?- Grito la tigresa siberiana sin evitar que las lágrimas aun salieran por sus ojos.

-No... Esto jamás paso... Es decir, no...- Levanto el rostro enfrentando a Akari- No temo recordar el pasado ya que está muy presente en mi memoria, como todos escapaban de mi debido a que me temían-

-Nos temían... Tú siempre me decías que era porque no nos entendían y por ello estaríamos juntas para nunca más volver a sentirnos solas... Por favor trata de recordarme- Akari intento acercarse de nueva cuenta a Tigresa pero esta se alejó gruñendo un poco.

- Estas confundiéndome con alguien más… Ese tipo de recuerdos jamás existieron, ¡Siempre estuve sola hasta que mi padre llego al orfanato!- No iba a permitir que aquella chica siguiera jugando con su mente de esa forma, su pasado antes de la llegada de Shifu fue solitario y era algo que no le gustaba recordar, devolviendo el ataque anterior golpeo con su mano izquierda pero Akari la detuvo; eso no le importo a la tigresa de bengala que sonriendo de lado y utilizando la fuerza de su oponente la atrajo hacia ella golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza con la propia.

Akari se sintió mareada ante tan fuerte impacto pero no dejaría que aquella oportunidad se escapara entre sus manos, tenía que acercarse a ella como fuera ya que aunque era a pasos pequeños la maestra comenzaba a recordarla sino era así ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma?

-¿Por qué jugaría con algo así? Tigresa tal vez no seamos hijas de los mismos padres pero en mi corazón aun guardo el recuerdo de mi hermanita, aquella niña que siempre me cuido haciéndome reír cuando quería llorar ¿Por qué crees que inventaría algo como esto?-

-Para distraerme y ganar esta pelea-

-Si eso es lo que te interesa…- Akari levanto su brazo señalando al cielo, poco a poco fue bajando hasta que dos de sus dedos se colocaron delante de su boca- Ganare esto para que me creas-

-Eso lo veremos- Tigresa estaba en posición esperando cualquier ataque que la joven pudiera realizar.

-Akari no lo hagas- Susurro Ying mientras se colocaba de pie sin poder hacer nada para intentar detener a su compañera.

-¡Hechizo de luna!- Tras las palabras de Akari la líder de los furiosos comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, se dejó caer de rodillas sintiendo un dolor de cabeza inexplicable... Observo a su contrincante como se acercaba a ella, esta coloco su dedo índice y medio frente a su hombro derecho- Primer punto...- Cuando Akari toco esa parte de su cuerpo dejo de tener sensibilidad y un dolor constante comenzaba a abarcar su brazo, no podía moverlo aunque su cabeza ordenara lo contrario.

-¿Que rayos es esto?-

-Te dije que ganaría para que me creas, segundo punto- De igual forma coloco ambos dedos arriba de su rodilla izquierda causando lo mismo que con su brazo.

-Debe de estar loca...- Hablo Ying en voz alta mientras observaba como su compañera poco a poco comenzaba a someter a la maestra ante aquella extraña técnica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Po llegando a su lado al notar como su amiga estaba en desventaja.

-Es una técnica que aún no sabemos de donde aprendió, peligrosa si se utiliza bajo las circunstancias equivocadas: con ella simplemente basta saber dónde tocar para dejar paralizado al enemigo hasta que aquel que la realizo decida regresar la movilidad a su cuerpo sino es que en algún momento decide matarlo al cortar la circulación de la sangre o tocar algún punto vital... Es como el ataque a los nervios que utilizan los maestros de kung fu más fuertes solo que este entre más tiempo estés inmovilizado te causara un gran dolor que es capaz de ir acabando poco a poco con tus huesos; lo que nos sorprende es como detiene a sus enemigos por un tiempo determinado para llevar a cabo esa técnica... Esta pelea está por terminar y Akari será la ganadora- Po abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ya que él no quería que las cosas terminaran así, le agradaba Akari es cierto pero no quería que Tigresa perdiera de esa forma.

-¡Animo Tigresa!- Grito llamando la atención de su compañera- ¡Tú puedes ganar! ¡Demuestra que eres la líder de los 5 furiosos! ¡Demuestra esa barbarosidad que siempre has tenido!-

-Sus palabras no funcionaran- Menciono la tigre blanca colocándose en posición para tocar ahora sobre su rodilla derecha- Tercer punto...- Pero se sorprendió al notar como Tigresa sujetaba con gran fuerza su mano -¿Qué?-

-No te dejare vencerme...- Sin que lo esperara Akari sintió aún más fuerza en el agarre hasta notar como su técnica había fallado y ver a su oponente colocarse de pie como si nada hubiera pasado- Es mi turno de mostrarte lo que puedo hacer- Tigresa se colocó de pie sorprendiendo a Akari, su fuerza de voluntad era increíble; usando su brazo sano golpeo rápidamente a la chica en un costado haciéndola ladear para poder volver a atacar pero en esta ocasión con tres poderosas patadas en su pecho tirándola al suelo, antes de que pudiera volver a atacarla se puso sobre ella apuntando su puño contra su rostro- Esta batalla es mía- Su puño se lanzó con velocidad sobre la chica quien cerró los ojos pero nunca sintió el impacto, al abrirlos la maestra sonreía mientras observaba a donde se encontraban los maestros de ambas.

-La ganadora del segundo encuentro: La maestra Tigresa- Grito Shifu junto a Lei Sheng; Tigresa intento ayudar a su contrincante a colocarse de pie, pero cuando su cuerpo fallo dejándose caer sin embargo no toco el frio suelo sino algo más cálido y suave.

-Fue una pelea bárbara Tigresa, no cabe duda que eres la más fuerte de nosotros- La maestra al levantar el rostro noto que le panda la tenía abrazada, intento alejarse pero al sentir de nuevo aquella incomodidad en sus extremidades dejo que el panda la cargara en brazos y la llevara a la enfermería ante la no muy amable vista de Bao quien gruño por lo bajo.

Una vez en el sitio el panda estaba por salir cuando noto como la maestra lo observaba atentamente con una sonrisa sincera logrando ponerlo nervioso.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Po-

-Bueno pues somos amigos así que no hay nada que agradecer, siempre voy a cuidarte- Se sentó en la cama donde había depositado a la chica sonriendo de igual forma que ella, el ambiente que los rodeaba era pacífico y agradable envolviéndolos en una dulce calidez. Cuando Tigresa abrió sus ojos sin quererlo se clavaron en los de Po, no se había percatado de aquel bello color esmeralda que tenían y esa dulce mirada llena de inocencia y alegría... Po por su parte se había perdido en aquellos rubís que desde siempre lo habían tenido cautivado, desde que sabía de aquella fuerte y hermosa maestra de kung fu se había convertido en su amor platónico pero conforme se conocieron después de que Oogway lo eligió como el guerrero dragón aquel amor platónico se convirtió en algo más allá que admiración... Amaba a la maestra pero no podía decir nada ya que ella jamás dio algún indicio de corresponder, ninguno se percataba de que poco a poco la distancia entre ellos era menos a cada segundo, sus rostros cada vez más cerca sintiendo la respiración del otro; simplemente se dejaban llevar por algo que no se explicaban pero la magia de ese mínimo momento se vio opacada por una leve risita burlona, ambos giraron a la puerta de la enfermería notando a Ying entrando con Akari.

-¿Que fue eso?- Susurro Akari con los ojos abiertos impresionada ante lo que había visto pero feliz.

-¿Qué fue que?- Contesto Tigresa con su ya clásica voz indiferente.

-Yo... Mejor me voy, te veo después Tigresa... Es decir los veo después- Po salió corriendo del lugar avergonzado dejando a la maestra con las visitas algo incomoda ante la situación pero no dejaría que ellos lo notaran, Ying simplemente soltó una carcajada al notar los nervios del panda aunque al notar la fría mirada de ambas tigresas prefirió guardar silencio.

-Ya perdón, pero Po da risa cuando se pone nervioso-

-¿Qué quieren aquí?- Pregunto directamente Tigresa cruzándose de brazos o al menos lo mejor que podía ya que la sensación de inmovilidad aún no se quitaba del todo.

-Yo... Las dejo solas para que hablen, Bao esta por pelear y es algo que me interesa ver- La pantera se retiró a paso tranquilo susurrándole un "buena suerte" a su compañera, está por su lado se acercó con mucha cautela tomando una silla y colocándola delante de la tigre de bengala.

-Fue una gran pelea Tigresa- Dijo por fin Akari con una sonrisa sincera pero al ver que la maestra no cambiaba su expresión suspiro profundamente- ¿Aún no me crees verdad?- Se paró frente a ella y como en la batalla comenzó a presionar los mismos puntos regresando la movilidad completamente al cuerpo de la maestra, una vez hecho eso tomo asiento en la silla.

-Claro que no te creo...- Giro su rostro evitando la mirada de Akari quien simplemente entristeció ante sus palabras- Pero quiero escucharte, algo dentro de mi dice que lo haga- Esas palabras lograron hacer volver a sonreír a Akari, se levantó de la silla para colocarse junto a su hermana tomando sus manos.

-Te diré esperando con ello me creas...-

=Flash Back=

_Yo vivía en la ciudad de Tian Tzi pero cuando cumplí tres años el orfanato donde crecí había sido incendiado, nadie jamás dio razón del como sucedió pero muchos niños murieron en el lugar y los pocos que sobrevivimos fuimos llevados a orfanatos de ciudades aledañas... El destino fue caprichoso ya que a pesar de que la mujer que nos llevaba recorrió muchos a mí me dejo en el más lejano de la ciudad: El orfanato de Bao Gu. Una vieja oveja era la que atendía el lugar, me acogió aunque un tanto dudosa ya que la mueca de su rostro al pensarlo era muy extraña pero cuando aquella loba blanca le explico mi historia acepto._

_Los niños del lugar eran crueles conmigo ya que yo era muy diferente a ellos y mi fuerza los asustaba... Bueno a casi todos, solo una tigresita que era un poco más grande que yo me brindo su amistad incondicional por que la trataban de la misma forma así que cuando le conté todo lo que había vivido en Tian Tzi ambas prometimos que estaríamos juntas y nos volvimos cercanas por ello nos convertimos en hermanas... Era muy feliz por tener a alguien como tú de hermana aunque solo fueran juegos de niñas pequeñas, eras un gran ejemplo para mí. Recuerdo que una noche una gran tormenta azoto el valle y bueno me daban demasiado miedo los truenos así que me cole en tu cama... Esa fue la primera vez que cantaste aquella linda canción..._

_-Otra vez- Tu voz sonaba enojada pero en tono burlón._

_-Perdóname- Siendo sincera en ese momento creí que me correrías pero cuando sentí me abrazaste y al verte a la cara me sonreías._

_-Eres una tontita Akari no tengo nada que perdonar, sé que eres muy cobarde cuando llueve- _

_-Perdón- _

_-Vuelves a decirme que te perdone y duermes en tu cama- Iba a disculparme de nuevo contigo pero te diste cuenta de inmediato y me tapaste la boca- Es en serio- _

_-Está bien- Ambas sonreímos pero un trueno volvió a escucharse haciendo que me acurrucara más en tu pecho._

_-Relájate... _

_Cierra los ojos pequeña hermanita... _

_En la oscuridad siempre te protegeré, _

_Mi madre nos cuida desde las alturas _

_Y mi padre siempre nos brindara su calor... _

_La luz que ambos emitan..._

_Nos muestran que siempre nos van a querer_

_No olvides que juntas_

_Ellos nos quieren ver_

_Que la luz de la luna nos ilumine_

_En las noches de más grande oscuridad,_

_Que la luz del sol nos guie_

_Para los obstáculos superar _

_Cierra los ojos... _

_A tu lado siempre voy a estar _

_Y no importa lo que pase _

_Jamás sola te voy a dejar..._

_Siendo sincera aquella melodía me trajo un recuerdo muy curioso donde pude ver dos siluetas frente a un lago, sonreí ya que quise pensar que eran mis padres._

_Esa noche fue la última que pude tener feliz ya que dos días después no estuviste en la misma habitación que yo ya que la encargada del orfanato te había castigado por golpear a unos niños que me molestaban, en un momento estaba dormida en la habitación y cuando me di cuenta unos extraños sujetos me llevaban con ellos... Por lo que escuche iban por ambas pero al no dar contigo solo me llevaron a mí._

=Fin Flash back=

Akari comenzó a quitar las vendas de sus brazos mostrando diversas cicatrices que podrían haber sido hechas con algún tipo de látigo debido al patrón que llevaban.

-Tenía casi 7 años cuando esos tipos me secuestraron, no sé qué pretendían pero al no obtener lo que querían fui su esclava... Me obligaban a llevar a cabo trabajos pesados y cuando no los hacia como tenía que ser me golpeaban hasta cansarse, a pesar de ser pequeña tuve que ceder ante sus más asquerosos y repulsivos deseos carnales, cuando cumplí 14 años el maestro Lei Sheng me rescato junto a Ying y Bao que ya tenían 16, también recuerdo que aquella vez conocí al maestro Oogway- Akari volvió a vendar su brazo izquierdo mientras las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, cuando iba a vendar el derecho noto como Tigresa lo tomaba delicadamente y la ayudaba, al ver sus ojos las lágrimas también se asomaban por ellos.

-Lamento que te pasara todo esto- Cuando termino de vendarla presiono un poco su brazo sintiéndose impotente y con ganas de asesinar a aquellos sujetos, sin embargo sintió como la chica alzaba su rostro.

-Eso es parte del pasado ahora, sé que no me recuerdas pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de ayudarte a recordarme... Por favor- Tigresa negó con la cabeza abrazando a la chica fuertemente algo que la dejo sorprendida.

-Te prometí protegerte y no lo hice, si no hubiera golpeado a Yuan y Kyo habría estado ahí para evitar que te llevaran con ellos- Akari se sobresaltó al escuchar esos nombres, eran exactamente los niños que la habían fastidiando y por los cuales había sido castigada su hermana.

-Tigresa tu...-

-Desearía poder decir que todo pero... Te recuerdo- La abrazó con más fuerza siendo correspondida de la misma forma- Te recuerdo Akari- Se separó de ella tomando su rostro con ambas manos- Recuerdo que te gusta mucho comer fideos, odiabas tener que levantarte temprano, siempre llorabas cuando comenzaba a llover y los truenos te hacían creer que el cielo se estaba rompiendo, siempre te escapabas conmigo para poder jugar en la laguna cercana al orfanato...-

Akari abrazo de nuevo a Tigresa, la felicidad que tenía en ese momento al saber que aquella chica la recordaba la tranquilizaban enormemente... Por fin podía volver a verla...

-Dime ¿Por qué me olvidaste? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo recordarme ahora?-

-Porque te olvide... No lo sé, pero la canción fue la que me hizo recordarte... Es extraño ya que no soy buena creando historias, por lo mismo creo que una canción así sería algo complicado de hacer- Suspiro y se alejó de la chica sentándose de frente a la puerta con la mirada al techo- Me parece extraña la imagen que me describes, yo también la vi entre sueños con algo un poco diferente, logre ver bien a aquellas siluetas... Eran una pareja de tigres-

-¿Una pareja de tigres?-

-Si aunque jamás me explique por qué pude verlos tan detalladamente, tal vez... No sé... Inconscientemente les di esa forma porque yo quería conocer a mis padres biológicos-

-Qué extraño... Yo lo que más recuerdo de aquella imagen es que en la cintura de la figura más alta había una espada con un símbolo... Parecía una especie de sol- Ambas se dirigieron la mirada y al verse a los ojos soltaron una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que nos afectó un poco todo esto- Tigresa se paró de la cama, después de los toques de Akari ya no se sentía tan cansada- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la pelea de Bao y Po?-

-Si claro vamos- Comenzaron su caminata a la salida pero antes de que pudieran abandonar la habitación Akari se colocó frente a Tigresa con sus manos en la espalda evitando que siguiera avanzando.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Quiero preguntarte algo-

-Dime que deseas saber-

-¿Que hay entre Po y tú?-

**Akari es muy indiscreta Jajaja pero es divertido manejar la situación de esta forma, bueno gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior owo:**

**-Natigresa: De hecho creo que incluso en la serie (O al menos los pocos capítulos que eh visto casi no pelea) Grulla es el que menos destaca y se me hace algo injusto por ello decidí utilizarlo para que peleara primero, ¿Cuál será el primer movimiento? Pues eso será algo muy divertido de averiguar. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**-Lizz Jiao: Oh por dios ni cuenta me había dado de ese error O/O gracias por hacérmelo notar eso me ayudara a mejorar, pues a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de que el personaje que el autor hace es casi inmortal por eso yo en lo personal lo escribo de esta forma me da gusto que sea de tu agrado la idea. Gracias a ti también por comentar.**

**-Ani Lawliet: Que bueno que la batalla te gusto porque en serio andaba de "Que tal si realmente es corta" "¿Y si no cuadra?" Era un manojo de nervios XD, en fin gracias a ti también por el review.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora los veo la siguiente semana con el capítulo: "Una batalla por amor", gracias y hasta pronto owo. **


	7. Pelea por amor

**Yo de nuevo con un capitulo que se muchos esperaban, ahora veremos la pelea entre los dos pretendientes de Tigresa que espero no desilusionar a nadie con la batalla además de un pequeño percance más XD… Bien sin más que decir los dejo con: **

**(Capitulo 7: Pelea por amor)**

Tigresa se sorprendió por un segundo ante la pregunta, en especial por el pequeño percance que se había suscitado momentos antes en aquella habitación… Carraspeo un poco retomando su habitual tono serio.

-Nada en especial, es un compañero o más bien un buen amigo- Akari la observaba a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Amigo... Si claro- La alumna de Lei Sheng giro sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a la maestra del palacio de Jade, al parecer sería divertido poner incomoda a su hermana; antes de volver a caminar dijo una frase al aire- No creo que si fuera un amigo estuvieran tan románticos, si Ying no me hubiera convencido tan rápido de venir a verte habríamos llegado en el momento en que ese panda te hubiera besado... Que tierno tendré unos lindos ositos de sobrinos- Tigresa se sonrojo ya que sin quererlo se vio por unos segundos cargando a un pequeño panda en brazos, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos extraños pensamientos.

-Akari no digas ese tipo de cosas- Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-Admítelo, sería muy lindo verte en este estado... Me preguntó cómo serán: Ositos con rasgos atigrados o tigrecitos que tengan rasgos de osezno- Se preguntó en burla la tigresa siberiana llevando su dedo índice a la boca en señal pensativa.

-Ya te dije que solamente estas mal interpretando todo- Tigresa supo cómo devolver la broma así que una sonrisa y mirada burlona surgieron en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Además ¿Qué me dices de Ying y tú?-

-¿Ying… Ying y yo? No… No hay… Nada- La maestra sonrió feliz debido a que había logrado su cometido, con el pelaje blanco de Akari era muy fácil apreciar el sonrojo de su rostro intensificarse.

-¿Y el que corrieras al momento en que lo viste caer no dice nada tampoco?- Los ojos verdes de la tigresita blanca encontraron entretenido el suelo ya que sentía sus mejillas arder al verse descubierta por Tigresa.

-Yo… -

-Dime la verdad Akari ¿A ti te gusta Ying?-

-Te lo responderé cuando tú me digas lo que piensas de Po-

-Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de nada-Susurro llamando la atención de su hermana que la miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No nada discúlpame-Ambas se dirigieron una mirada soltando una leve sonrisa -Sabes se ve que tú también le interesas deberías intentar decírselo-

-Yo… No lo sé…-

-Tranquila no le diré nada hasta que tú lo decidas- Levanto su mano irguiendo su dedo meñique frente a ella- Te lo prometo- Akari sonrió al ver que Tigresa había hecho lo mismo que cuando eran pequeñas.

-Gracias Tigresa- Intercalaron sus dedos sonriendo. Tigresa separo su mano invitando a su hermana a salir con ella, tan sumergida iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una presencia cercana hasta que ambas chocaron.

Minutos antes en el patio donde se efectuaban las peleas, el panda vio como el león se había ido tras haber hablado con la recién llegada pantera y acercarse a los maestros corriendo rumbo a la enfermería; algo no le gustaba pero no podía hacer nada ya que el maestro Shifu lo reprendería... Bueno que importaba el investigaría, un regaño más a la lista no iba a hacer mucho daño pero cuando comenzaría a caminar alguien se acercó a él.

-Po- Al dirigir su mirada a la voz noto a la mapache a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede señora Yuuna?-

-Querido ¿Podrías ir por los demás? Lei Sheng y Shifu dejaron que Bao fuera a ver a las chicas pero debemos seguir con los enfrentamientos- El panda asintió feliz ante la idea de no tener que ser reprendido saliendo de ahí rápidamente. De regreso en las afueras de la enfermería.

- Lo lamento- Susurro notando como unas garras blancas la tomaban suavemente de los brazos.

-No te preocupes Tigresa- Bao le sonreía, la chica se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quería saber si estaban bien, Ying me informo que Akari vino a verla- Levanto el rostro notando como la mencionada estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde Tigresa estaba unos momentos antes.

-Estamos bien Bao, espera ¿No deberías estar en tu pelea en este momento?-

-Me alegra saber eso, el maestro Lei Sheng me permitió unos minutos antes de proseguir... Estaba preocupado por ti-Akari estaba extrañada al ver la mirada tierna que el león le dirigía a su hermana… Algo extraño se tenía su amigo entre manos pero no le molestaba ya que fuera Po o Bao ambos le gustaban para prospecto de cuñados, sonrío divertida ante la idea llamando la atención de ambos.

-Ah yo... Iré a... Ver a Tsuki-Antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra la joven ya se había alejado.

-¿Es así de rara siempre?- Preguntó Tigresa divertida, Bao sonrió un poco cerrando los ojos.

-Créeme... Es aún más rara, pero es una amiga muy leal y encantadora- Ambos sonrieron tras esas palabras, el león la observaba con encanto... Esa tigresa era única: bonita, fuerte, decidida... En pocas palabras perfecta.

-Sera mejor que salgamos, estoy interesada en conocer la fuerza del guerrero fénix- Bao enarcó una ceja ante la declaración ya que la chica tenía una idea errónea pero prefirió seguir el juego colocándose entre ella y la salida.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que yo lo soy?-Su voz sonaba provocativa mientras se acercaba a ella, esa voz le era conocida ¿Acaso sería...? Tenía que averiguar antes de actuar y ya sabía cómo hacerlo, en aquel entonces funciono ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?

-Acaso miento...- Su dedo acaricio lentamente la mejilla del león quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- Tomo la garra de la chica quien se sorprendió al ver como Bao se arrodillaba ante ella besando el dorso de esta, el plan se había vuelto en su contra.

-¿Qué haces?- Apartó su garra mientras la colocaba delante de su pecho, la situación le era incomoda… Pero no desagradable.

-Solo le presentó mis respetos a una princesa- Tigresa ante esa palabra corroboro sus sospechas era el mismo león que conoció en una de sus primeras misiones, ahora entendía porque su nombre le era vagamente familiar; pero si eso era cierto... Entonces el... Se sonrojo al recordar las últimas palabras que le menciono y más que nada recordar el beso. Bao se colocó de nuevo de pie notando al panda a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-Veo que interrumpo algo- Comentó molesto Po sin dejar de ver al león quien solo le regreso la misma expresión, había visto todo desde que Bao se le insinuó a Tigresa y esta ¿Le estaba coqueteando?

-Po no mal interpretes-

-¿Qué no debo mal interpretar? Se ve que se llevan muy bien-

-¿Acaso estas celoso panda?- El león se cruzó de brazos frente a Po quien estaba por golpearlo hasta que Tigresa se colocó entre los dos.

-Saben que... Esto ya está demasiado extraño además de que me están incomodando los dos, lo mejor es que todos salgamos de aquí- Tigresa paso entre ellos pensando que la seguirían sin darse cuenta de que estos se asesinaban con la mirada quedándose en aquel pasillo.

-¿Qué te propones Bao?-

-No te interesa lo que haga y deje de hacer- Cuando se disponía a salir el panda se volvió a colocar frente a él.

-Me interesa si Tigresa está involucrada-

-Si tanto deseas saberlo- Bao se acercó al odio del panda, si quería que le dejara las cosas claras por él no había ningún problema- Solo paso un tiempo en la agradable compañía de mi princesa- Po abrió los ojos a mas no poder, su respiración se intensifico mientras que sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse llegando al punto de comenzar a hacer daño a su palma.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- Bao volvió a retomar su camino pero al pasar al panda se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Lo que escuchaste panda, amo a Tigresa y sin importar que hagas luchare para ganar su corazón- El león siguió su camino dejando a un panda sorprendido... Y celoso, ese león acababa de decir fácilmente lo que a él tanto trabajo le costaba por lo menos mencionar, esto no se quedaría así y en la pelea se lo demostraría.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea los 7 felinos miraban a su alrededor, había pocas personas pero eso no impidió que apreciaran todo: era una aldea muy hermosa y por lo que se alcanzaba a notar toda la gente que ahí habitaba pacifica... Lástima que si las cosas no salían de acuerdo a su plan eso tendría que acabar.

-Buenos días- Saludo un ganso mirándolos atentamente, eran extranjeros y no le costaba trabajo ser amable con ellos.

-Buenos días señor, dígame ¿Qué sucede? Al parecer llegamos en un inoportuno momento porque no hay muchas personas por las calles- El ganso observo que el líder del grupo era un tigre, al mirar al resto notó que eran felinos... Nunca había visto a tantos, los únicos que conocía eran la maestra Tigresa y recientemente los alumnos del maestro Lei Sheng.

-Lo que sucede es que el día de hoy se enfrentan los 5 furiosos contra los guerreros del loto en una pelea de exhibición en el palacio de jade, voy algo atrasado... Solo espero mi hijo aún no pelee y que gane, será una gran propaganda para el negocio- El grupo sonrió ante la idea de su "guía" reafirmando lo que se imaginaban, eran gente muy pacifica- ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto señor...- El ganso noto que el tigre se interesaba en su nombre así que sonriendo decidió contestar.

-Soy el Señor Ping, mientras comenzamos a caminar que tal si me dicen sus nombres- Los felinos siguieron al señor Ping, esto estaba resultando muy sencillo.

-Ellos son Kaoru y Kakeru- Comenzó el tigre señalando a los leopardos- Shin y Ryou- Los pumas inclinaron un poco la cabeza sonriendo- Hisato- Un lince se colocó delante del ganso mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda y una gran sonrisa abarcaba su rostro- Takano es el chico alegre de atrás- Un guepardo se inclinó un poco sin mostrar expresión alguna, el ganso volvió su vista al líder quien sonrío alegremente- Y mi nombre es Yaten-

-Es un placer conocer a todos, espero les guste hacer ejercicio- Los felinos al ver la escalera suspiraron, no tenían muchas ganas de hacer ejercicio pero unas escaleras no los iban a detener.

-_Esto será divertido- _Pensó el tigre mientras comenzaba a subir con el resto de sus compañeros.

Po y Bao se colocaron en posición pero el león no espero hasta estar frente al panda para retirar la capa: Cuerpo notablemente trabajado pero atractivo a la vista, ojos ámbar, flamas bordadas en tono carmín adornando la camisa negra que tenía medio cuello sin mangas con los bordes en color rojo, pantalones y muñequeras negras completaban su atuendo.

-Queridos amigos del valle de la paz, este será el último combate del día... El maestro Bao contra el guerrero dragón- Ambos tenían miradas retadoras y llenas de furia hacia su oponente; Ying se percató de eso por lo que se acercó a la única que podría responder él porque: Akari.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando llego Bao con ustedes?- La pantera hablaba serio algo muy raro en el que intimido un poco a la tigresa.

-Nada en particular cuando salí del lugar deje a Tigresa y Bao solos, en el camino me encontré a Po que insistió en ir por ambos y cuando salieron pues estaban hostiles entre ellos mientras que Tigresa lucía algo incomoda pero nada más- Ying se quedó pensado unos segundos pero a juzgar por la declaración que le hizo Bao y las actitudes del panda... Esa batalla sería muy entretenida.

-Con los guerreros en posición...-Shifu dirigió su mirada a Po, Lei Sheng a Bao- ¡Comiencen!-

Po y Bao se abalanzaron sobre el otro, el león soltó un golpe con su mano derecha mientras que el panda con su mano izquierda siendo detenido por el enemigo al mismo tiempo quedando frente a frente.

-Jamás dejare que estés junto a Tigresa- Susurro Po mirando detenidamente a su rival.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para decidir eso?- Bao se alejó de Po mientras que soltaba una patada que casi golpeaba al panda en la cabeza sino es porque este lo esquivo agachando su rostro.

-Yo... Soy su amigo, no quiero que alguien como tu llegue y diga cosas como esa sin conocerla... A mi parecer solo la harás sufrir al no medir las consecuencias de tus palabras- El panda se dejó caer al suelo para lograr patear al león en la mandíbula logrando hacer que cayera.

-¿Acaso crees que la haría sufrir? ¡Eres un idiota si crees eso!- Grito Bao llamando la atención de todos los presentes aunque muchos de ellos no entendían la situación, los felinos que ya habían participado eran los únicos que comprendían... Akari y Ying miraron instintivamente a Tigresa quien esperaba estar escuchando mal, se inmuto de inmediato para evitar con ello que se notara su nerviosismo.

Tras sus palabras el león se elevó con ayuda de sus brazos dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo y auxiliado de sus pies golpear al guerrero dragón en la cabeza quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una patada en el costado rodando unos metros de ahí.

Po se fastidio no le agradaba para nada aquel león blanco por el hecho de haber puesto sus ojos en su querida maestra; corrió a su lado utilizando un par de patadas bajas para intentar derribarlo pero el león salto esquivando cada una de ellas... Po no se dio por vencido se puso de pie sujetando al león por la espalda pero este se liberó dándole un codazo en el estómago, se giró rápidamente tomando a Po por el cuello haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos hasta que lo detuvo reteniendo la garra con sus brazos y utilizando sus piernas como freno.

En la entrada del palacio de jade el grupo de felinos llegaba siguiendo al señor Ping que al ver a su hijo pelear se despidió y adentro más entre la gente, ahí pudieron escuchar los gritos y ovaciones de parte de todos los habitantes de aquella aldea. Yaten se logró colocar de igual forma delante para poder observar la batalla entre un panda y un león blanco, un panda... Cosa rara siendo que no había visto alguno en ya mucho tiempo, su vista se dirigió al lugar donde estaban el resto de los participantes dando con quienes deseaba: un par de tigresas, una con pelaje naranja y otra blanca.

_-Son ellas... Sé que son ellas...- _De entre sus ropas saco un extraño collar, sin embargo el panda y el león se colocaron delante de él haciendo que lo volviera a guardar dirigiéndose a su grupo- Chicos creo que será necesaria una pequeña distracción para averiguar si son ellas o no-

-¿Que desea que hagamos mi señor?- El tigre le sonrió a Hisato mientras los alentaba a acercarse, una vez contado el plan todos a excepción de los leopardos y el lince se alejaron.

-Esto no es nada- Susurro el panda invirtiendo los papeles comenzando a impulsar ahora al león, ambos se giraron hacia su espalda y cuando se encontraron se golpearon utilizando el brazo mientras se protegían con el antebrazo repetidamente, después de unos segundos Po logro completar el giro golpeando a Bao en el estómago cuando este tuvo la defensa baja; el león puso una mano en el lugar dañado pero regreso su vista al panda intentando responder de la misma manera pero de nueva cuenta este lo esquivo y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Ahora Po era el que tenía la ventaja, derribando a Bao se colocó sobre el imposibilitando sus movimientos poniendo sus rodillas en sus brazos, su mirada era fría pero su enemigo no se dejó intimidar.

-Panda párate ahora-

-No, yo ganare esta batalla por mi amiga... Así la dejaras en paz- El tono de voz que utilizo el panda le dio una noticia que no esperaba.

-Demasiado interés en mi princesa ¿No crees?- Po se enfadó aún más por el hecho de que Bao se refiriera a Tigresa de esa forma por lo que bajo la guardia unos segundos, momentos que aprovecho el león para invertir la situación colocando al panda contra el suelo tirándolo de espaldas y tomando uno de sus brazos con su garra- Así que sientes lo mismo que yo por ella... Escucha Po, sé que crees que no soy sincero sin embargo lo que siento es real y no dejare que alguien como tú me gane-

-Igual que yo...- Po golpeo con su codo a Bao en una de sus costillas haciendo que este se quitara de encima- Si pelearas por ella... Hare lo mismo-

-En ese caso yo seré el ganador Po... Técnica final- Bao comenzó a mover sus piernas creando un círculo en el aire con su pierna derecha mientras que con sus brazos formaba una figura extraña - ¡Lanza de tierra milenaria!- Shifu tras escuchar las palabras de Bao giro su vista a Lei Sheng quien tenía su mano sobre su frente.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mostrarle uno de los 7 movimientos imposibles?- El mapache lo miro negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Yo no fui... Fue el maestro Oogway-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Porque Bao se lo pidió después de que no lo eligió como el guerrero fénix- Shifu abrió los ojos ante la impresión ¿Quién era entonces el guerrero fénix?

Todos estaban más que concentrados en la batalla en especial al ver el siguiente movimiento del león hasta que Akari noto algo entre el público, aquel tigre la observaba detenidamente ¿Un tigre?, una vez capturando completamente su atención se alejó de ella; ignorando totalmente la batalla decidió seguirlo cosa que noto Tigresa acompañándola. Caminaron unos segundos hasta llegar frente al salón de entrenamientos donde no había nadie más que ellas dos, asintiendo con la cabeza se adentraron a él.

-Sabía que me seguirían- La voz les resulto desconocida logrando con ello que ambas se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Exigió saber Tigresa mientras escaneaba el lugar.

-No te preocupes querida- Yaten bajo del techo colocándose entre ambas- Solo necesito ver si mis sospechas son ciertas-

**(N/A: Espero esta parte se entienda bien o/o) **El león completo el giro golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo mientras que con su pierna pateaba una estaca de piedra que logró elevar gracias a la primer patada dada contra el suelo que lanzó a Po lejos de ahí, realizo el mismo movimiento pero ahora girando a su lado izquierdo volviendo a dar en el mismo punto en el cuerpo de Po haciendo que este cayera debido al dolor provocado por ambos impactos, Bao se acercó a él dado por ganada la batalla arrodillándose a su lado.

-Date de una vez por vencido panda... Esta batalla es mía- Cuando Bao lo golpearía por última vez sintió la mano de Po en su pierna- ¿Qué?-

-Eso fue bárbaro...- Menciono entre leves risas, los ojos de Bao se cruzaron con los de Po quien reía de lado- Pero no dejare que me ganes- El panda tomo con más fuerza la pierna del chico azotándolo contra el suelo, lo volvió a elevar y utilizando su estómago lo golpeo, siguió esa secuencia por unos segundos y cuando lo volvió a lanzar al aire Po realizo la misma técnica que él... El panda agradeció la forma en la que con solo ver una técnica podía imitarla a la perfección.

-Imposible- Susurraron Ying y Lei Sheng mientras observaban las estacas de piedra ir contra su enemigo, si aquel ataque daba en el blanco la pelea sería del guerrero dragón, Shifu sonrió orgulloso. Poco antes de que el ataque se diera por concluido una enorme cortina de humo se levantó negando la visión a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ying se había cubierto el rostro y al disiparse la nube logro ver en el centro del patio a tres felinos.

-¡Ahora!- Grito el lince mientras se lanzaba sobre el maestro Shifu y los leopardos sobre Yuuna y Lei Sheng, los guerreros de loto junto a los furiosos se colocaron delante de sus mentores ya que los felinos tenían claras intenciones de atacarlos.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?- Preguntó Shifu al notar como Mono y Grulla habían sujetado al lince, este sonrío mientras utilizando a su agresores dio un giro completo quedando frente a frente al panda rojo.

-Mi nombre es Hisato maestro, pero a quien le importan las presentaciones cuando uno de nosotros quedara aquí-Cuando la lince atacaría al panda rojo Víbora se colocó delante y ataco alejándolo del maestro, Mantis tomo al lince de una de sus patas alejándolo aún más y Mono ataco desde el aire haciendo que este impactara en el suelo.

Por su parte Ying sujetaba con fuerza a un leopardo contra el suelo mientras que Tsuki sujetaba al otro que estaba frente a la mapache, ambos sonrieron y asintiendo levemente lograron colocarse boca arriba e impulsaron a sus captores con una patada en el estómago.

-_Los guerreros del Tao atacaron antes de lo que esperaba… Pero son diferentes a como lo menciono el maestro Oogway- _Analizaba Lei Sheng mientras se acercaba a Tsuki, Kakeru se lanzó de nuevo sobre Yuuna pero Koana utilizo sus alas para crear una poderosa ráfaga de viento mientras que Kobura aprovechaba para atacarlo con su cola. Saki se lanzó sobre Kaoru con Tsuki en sus patas atacando en cielo y tierra.

El alboroto atrajo la atención de las tigresas en el salón de entrenamiento así que decidieron salir pero el tigre se volvió a colocar delante de ellas.

-¿Que te propones?- Tigresa ya se había colocado en posición junto Akari pero Yaten simplemente las observaba atentamente.

-Han crecido mucho, son muy hermosas ahora- Las tigresas se miraron entre ellas ya que parecía que aquel sujeto las conocía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Akari escaneándolo con la mirada, Yaten sonrió pero antes de que alguna pudiera atacarlo el tigre se colocó entre ambas volviendo a sacar el collar que minutos antes tenía guardado junto a una pequeña daga, Akari de inmediato reconoció un dibujo en el mango: Una media luna intercalada con el mismo sol que logro ver en sueños.

Tigresa lanzo una patada lateral pero Yaten la sujeto para alejarla de él, después Akari soltó un golpe con su garra derecha quien fue sujetada por el haciendo presión para que no lograra escapar; tomo la daga eh hizo un corte en la palma de su mano tomando con la misma un poco de sangre y depositándola sobre el dibujo de la luna, Tigresa al ver como lastimaba a su hermana se abalanzo sobre él quien arrojo a la tigresa blanca con fuerza justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada voladora de la tigre de bengala, no dio tiempo para reflexionar a Yaten ya que en cuanto Tigresa toco el suelo dio medio giro pateando al chico en el rostro.

-Eres muy fuerte niña- Susurro incorporándose y colocando su mano en su mejilla.

- Y aún más si veo que lastimas a mi hermana- Yaten bajo la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, esto no podía ser mejor… Se movió ágilmente hasta quedar frente a Tigresa tomando su brazo izquierdo para someterla mientras lo colocaba en su espalda y hacia que su rodilla derecha tocara el suelo, utilizando la daga hizo el mismo corte en la palma de Tigresa para colocarlo en el dibujo del sol… En cuanto el líquido vital de ambas se unía en donde se juntaban los dibujos una extraña luz emergió abriendo levemente el medallón que Yaten tenía en manos. Tigresa y Akari reaccionaron ante la luz teniendo recuerdos a la par: Dos tigres… Dos espadas… Un cuervo…Un fénix... Un dragón... Ambas de bebes siendo acariciadas en la cabeza… Los recuerdos se unieron en su mente de golpe logrando hacer que ambas se desmayaran.

-Realmente son las chicas que busco... Después de tanto tiempo- Yaten acarició la mejilla de ambas para salir de ahí, cuando estuvo sobre el salón de entrenamientos silbo llamando la atención de sus compañeros, los felinos asintieron localizándose junto a su líder aunque para los leopardos y el lince fue un poco más complicado debido a que los guerreros con los que peleaban no los dejarían tan fácil.

-Esto fue divertido pero...- Susurro Kaoru haciendo una señal con su cabeza a su hermano.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión- Kakeru miro a su último compañero mientras los tres sacaban pequeñas esferas de sus ropas.

-Hasta pronto guerreros- Cuando Hisato dijo eso lanzaron las esferas contra el suelo liberando un humo muy espeso que dejo sin visión al resto, todos cerraron los ojos haciendo que los felinos aprovecharan ese momento para salir del lugar y perderse de sus captores a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué sucedió mi señor?- Preguntó uno de los pumas al ver sonreír satisfecho al tigre de bengala.

-Son las chicas que buscábamos, esta noche vendremos por ellas Ryou-Los felinos asintieron siguiendo al líder quien buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse después de aquel percance.

**De nuevo lo digo… Espero no decepcionarlos con el capítulo de hoy n/n. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus bellos reviews en cada capítulo en serio es muy inspirador escribir sabiendo que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que hago owo.**

**Mecherazo: En realidad me llamo Raúl, jajajajaja ok no mi nombre es Sayuri o Ailin y no te preocupes no me molestan ese tipo de bromas y por cierto me halagas mucho en decir que te agrada como escribo las batallas, en serio que bueno es la primera vez que hago descripciones de batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Ya que la mayoría son con armas o cosas mágicas) Y no sabía si las hacía bien, claro en lo que pueda ayudarte sería un placer.**

**Natigresa: De hecho por qué no la recuerda bien es parte de la historia ya que tengo un plan en mente que se les sorprenderá, ya te respondí si Bao es el guerrero fénix o no XP… En unos capítulos más sabrás por qué no lo deje con ese título owo, gracias por leer nwn.**

**Ani Lawliet: Que bueno que te gusto la pelea y obvio que Po debía de apoyar a Tigresa, este es un fic 100% PoXTigresa, adoro a esos dos nwn… En serio hay una técnica así? O_O Wow yo solo la escribí por escribir, lo que son las coincidencias XP. Gracias por leer owo.**

**Po y tigresa amor por siempre: Pobrecito Bao no se merece el odio XD, Jajaja gracias por interesarte en mi historia eso es muy amable de tu parte y aunque no te aseguro el beso de nuestra linda pareja frente a Bao te aseguro escenas bastante intensas entre estos tres… Gracias por comenzar a leer n_n.**

**Lizz Jiao: Ya era justo que la recordara aunque como dije anteriormente aún faltan mas recuerdos perdidos. Gracias por leer y los ánimos a continuar owo.**

**Bueno antes de cualquier cosa solo les quiero decir que aunque en su mayoría usare elementos de las películas de kung fu panda también usare pequeñas claves de la serie (Los 7 movimientos imposibles es uno de esos elementos por ejemplo) Espero no causar confusión con eso u/u. Espero no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: "El despertar del fénix" hasta la próxima nwn. **


	8. El despertar del fénix

**Fin de semana de actualización con un capitulo donde quise poner un poco de PoxTigresa, ahora sin más que decir solo el siempre conocido sermón: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation nwn. **

**(Capitulo 8: El despertar del fénix)**

En ese lugar parecía que la luz del sol no lo podía iluminar, todo estaba oculto bajo espesas nubes de tormenta, la vegetación era nula y ningún ser viviente podía habitarlo... Oh al menos eso se creía... En un ya maltratado y viejo templo un par de ojos rojos miraban el horizonte, una tétrica sonrisa surcaba el rostro de aquella criatura...

-El tiempo se cerca...- Susurro con voz tenebrosa capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Tras el incidente suscitado con aquellos felinos los combates se dieron por concluidos dando la victoria del ultimo combate a Po ya que con o sin intervención el panda habría ganado, además de que los maestros de los participantes pensaron que sería lo mejor para evitar cualquier percance para gente inocente. Los mayores se encontraban en el salón de los héroes mientras que sus alumnos en sus habitaciones o en el salón de entrenamientos, Tigresa y Akari decidieron salir a caminar ya que querían (O al menos Tigresa) recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Después de eso creo que les infundiste más miedo, era muy divertido ver la cara de ese chico después de verte enojada-Akari sonrío fuertemente contagiando a Tigresa, hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma y se sentía bien hacerlo.

-Nadie les dijo que se comieran el postre que nos correspondía- Tigresa se sentía como una niña pequeña estando a su lado, tal vez no recordaba algunas cosas como por qué comenzó a tratarla si ella jamás confió en nadie o porque la acepto como su hermana pequeña.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que no recuerdas nada- Ambas se sentaron en la escalinata que daba acceso al salón de los héroes.

-Yo tampoco lo sé pero- Paso su garra sobre sus hombros dándole un leve abrazo- Me da gusto poder convivir contigo-

-Igual a mí-

-Aunque a veces eres algo odiosa-Tigresa le guiño un ojo a Akari mientras la soltaba quien hizo un puchero cual niña pequeña para después sonreír.

-Que graciosa- La puerta del salón de los héroes se abrió dejando ver a los maestros y tutores de ambas chicas junto a Yuuna, tenían un aspecto serio.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- Shifu dirigió su vista a Tigresa, Lei Sheng se acercó a Akari.

-Acompáñame Akari por favor- La tigre siberiana asintió después de ver a Tigresa acceder con la cabeza, no entendía el comportamiento de su maestro pero aquella seriedad era por algo, los mapaches y la tigresa siberiana prosiguieron su camino pero Yuuna antes de alejarse totalmente del salón de los héroes se detuvo en seco.

-Sheng... Debo decírselo- Akari no comprendía de que hablaba su madre pero al ver su mirada triste y la mirada sería de su mentor se imaginó que debía de ser algo importante.

-Aún no es tiempo- Respondió Lei Sheng colocando sus manos en la espalda.

-¡¿Y cuándo será tiempo?¡ ¡¿Cuándo ya no podamos hacer nada?!- Yuuna ya no quiso hablar al recordar que la tigresa aún estaba con ellos, estuvo a punto de hablar de más pero solo dio media vuelta y corrió rumbo al lugar donde estaba Shifu.

-Maestro ¿Qué sucede?- El mapache no respondió solo camino aún más rápido haciendo que la chica lo siguiera.

Entraron al salón de los héroes donde Shifu invito a Tigresa a tomar asiento frente a él en posición de loto, el tiempo pasaba lentamente haciendo sentir a la chica incomoda pero el panda rojo tampoco sabía cómo empezar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó por fin Shifu rompiendo el incómodo momento.

-Mejor gracias maestro-

-¿Y tu mano cómo está?- La tigresa observó atentamente el vendaje que tenía, la herida no era profunda pero ardía un poco.

-No es nada, dentro de poco estaré bien- Shifu sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza-Maestro ¿De qué deseaba hablar conmigo?-

-Tigresa…- Shifu suspiro- Yo estaba preocupado por ti, el ataque que realizaron aquellos chicos solo era para distraernos y alguien pudiera ocuparse de ustedes…-

-No se preocupe maestro ese incidente no volverá a suceder, no volveré a decepcionarlo debido a mis debilidades- Sin quererlo habían salido esas palabras tras recordar el incidente del enfrentamiento con Akari, cuando Tigresa se iba a colocar de pie la mano de Shifu la detuvo mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

-Jamás me has decepcionado Tigresa, eres una alumna de la cual me siento orgulloso… Además de una hija extraordinaria- La maestra al escuchar esa palabra abrió los ojos sentándose, "hija" ¿Realmente el maestro se había referido a ella como su hija?; Shifu miro la confusión en su rostro pero Yuuna tenía razón ella debía de saber lo que sentía realmente- Sé que jamás te lo había dicho pero después de lo que sucedió con Tai Long temía corromperte de la misma forma que él, pero jamás me di cuenta de que también te hacía daño al no mostrarte cariño-

-Eso ya no importa- Susurro Tigresa bajando el rostro y alejando su mano de la de Shifu.

-Tigresa escúchame… Eres mi hija y desde siempre me eh sentido orgulloso de ti; quiero pedirte disculpas por todo este tiempo en que se te sentías sola- La mirada en los ojos del panda rojo era de total arrepentimiento, Tigresa no decía nada solo mantenía su vista baja- Sé que es muy tarde para pedirte disculpas pero créeme que estoy arrepentido por todo- Tomo el rostro de la chica con su mano levantándola levemente notando como unas pequeñas gotitas descendían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me lo dice ahora?-

-Porque sé que hice mal al tratarte de esa forma... Sé que no lo merezco pero quiero obtener tu perdón-

-Maestro yo...-

-Nunca es tarde para perdonar cariño-Ambos miraron a la entrada dando con la mapache, esta los observaba sonriendo tiernamente pero sus ojos estaba rojos señal de que estaba llorando.

-Yo... Necesito pensar... ¿Puedo retirarme?- El maestro asintió mientras observaba como su joven alumna abandonaba el lugar, Yuuna se acercó a él colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de Shifu.

-No me perdonara-

-Claro que lo hará, solo dale tiempo-Tras cerrar la puerta corrió lo más rápido que pudo llamando la atención del guerrero dragón, este noto como aquellos vivaces ojos carmín estaban apagados por lo que sin que se dieran cuenta decidió acercarse al salón en busca de respuestas del porque aquel comportamiento.

-Pero Yuuna creo que no fui lo suficientemente sincero-

-Shifu tú le dijiste lo que ella deseaba escuchar pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la trataste como tu hija, tu sinceridad es lo que la confunde... Además no es la única que merece escuchar una disculpa- La mapache se sentó frente al panda rojo mientras que una mirada de arrepentimiento surcaba sus ojos- Shifu debo de confesarte algo que solo sabían el maestro Oogway y mi hermano-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo... ¿Recuerdas que cuando pequeños el maestro Oogway me entreno durante un tiempo alejada de ustedes?- El panda rojo asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso- El maestro me enseño una forma muy diferente de usar el ataque a los nervios-

-¿Diferente?-

-El ataque a los nervios no solo se puede paralizar el cuerpo... También tiene otros usos- Apretó con fuerza su kimono mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

- Yunna déjate de rodeos y explícate-La mapache se sobresaltó ante el grito de Shifu pero suspiro para poder tranquilizarse y decirle todo.

-Shifu... Yo soy la culpable de que Tigresa no recuerde a Akari- Po y Shifu se sorprendieron ante la verdad revelada por la mapache, el panda se acercó un poco más a la puerta tratando de escuchar mientras que su mentor se colocaba de pie mirando detenidamente a la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Una noche... Poco después de que Lei Sheng y los chicos rescataran a Akari el maestro Oogway hablo conmigo-

**=Flash back=**

_-¿Qué sucede maestro?- La mapache observaba a la anciana tortuga quien tenía su mirada perdida en la hermosa noche que surcaba el cielo._

_-La luna brilla esplendorosamente el día de hoy ¿No crees?- Yunna levanto la cara mirando lo hermoso que era todo, pero el astro mayor brillaba con una peculiaridad especial._

_-Sí, es muy hermoso...- La tortuga se giró para poder ver detenidamente a su alumna._

_-Yunna hay algo que debo de pedirte- _

_-Claro maestro lo que desee- _

_-Sabes que estamos cerca del palacio de Jade ¿Verdad?- La chica asintió- Shifu hace tiempo adopto a una jovencita, una linda tigresita de gran fuerza tanto física como de voluntad- _

_-Si la recuerdo, era una niña encantadora... Creo que debe de tener la misma edad de Akari- _

_-Escúchame atentamente, necesito que utilices la técnica que te enseñe para borrar sus memorias tanto de esa jovencita como la que está ahora con nosotros- _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué maestro?- Oogway cambio su siempre característica sonrisa por una mirada nostálgica._

_-Si esas niñas descubren la verdad desde ahora estarán destinadas a sufrir; Yuuna esas niñas se conocen desde más pequeñas y lo mejor será que se olviden... Que jamás recuerden que la otra existió-_

_-Maestro ¿Cómo me puede pedir algo así? Eso sería muy cruel con ellas- _

_-Lo sé... Soy el que más conciencia tiene de eso pero cuando el momento llegue la verdad se sabrá, hasta entonces hazlo por favor- _

_-Pero maestro ¿Por qué debo de hacerlo yo?- _

_-Yuuna... No creo llegar al momento en que descubran la verdad, sé que me falta poco tiempo así que cuando deban recuperar la memoria serás la encargada de devolverles lo que perdieron- Oogway sonrió mirando paternalmente a la chica quien accedió levemente con la cabeza._

**=Fin flash back=**

**-**Accedí no muy feliz con todo esto, la primera fue Akari pero por más que lo intente por alguna extraña razón ella la recordaba, pero Tigresa... Olvido totalmente la existencia de Akari, cuando regresaría al templo de Jade para investigar el porqué de la decisión del maestro el... Había muerto, tal como lo había predicho- Shifu estaba sin palabras mientras que Po no sabía que pensar.

-Yuuna... Por eso tu comportamiento tan extraño cuando ambas pelearon ¿No es así?-

-Si- Po ya no quiso escuchar más y salió en busca de la maestra.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-No lo sé Shifu, el maestro jamás me dijo nada solamente me menciono que cuando los guerreros del Tao aparecieran les contara a las chicas la historia de la dinastía Feng Long- El panda rojo se quedó pensando, conocía la leyenda de esa dinastía pero no entendía que tenía que ver con las tigresas; ese clan había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo ya.

-¿Pero por qué hasta entonces?-

-No se Shifu pero estoy muy arrepentida de todo- El panda rojo la abrazo dejando con ello que se desahogara.

Tigresa corría a cuatro patas hasta llegar a las afueras de la aldea, necesitaba estar sola y reflexionar un poco... No entendía porque el maestro Shifu hasta ese momento se atrevía a decir cosas así, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Perdonarlo o no? ¿Pero que debía perdonar? Él siempre estuvo al pendiente de su educación y sus entrenamientos aunque... Jamás le dijo alguna palabra cariñosa o nunca pudo sentir un abrazo o palmada en su cabeza como cualquier niño pequeño... Se detuvo frente a un inmenso árbol de fuerte y gran tronco, colocándose en posición comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas descargando ahí toda su frustración.

-El árbol no es un digno oponente- Esas palabras le habían resultado familiares; se giró dando con el panda que la observaba con sus brazos en la espalda aunque se notaba un poco agitado, tal vez había corrido para alcanzarla.

-Solo estoy entrenando- Tigresa se cruzó de brazos recordando que era la misma conversación que habían tenido cuando se dirigían a la ciudad de Gongmen.

-Espero aquí- Sonrió al escuchar al panda intentar sonar serio colocándose en posición de ataque pero su sonrisa mostraba lo contrario.

-Supongo que yo no puedo decirte que eres serio ya que sonríes cual niño pequeño- Po bajo su guardia sonriendo aún más, se sentó en el suelo invitando a la maestra acompañarlo pero ella solo se recargo en el árbol que momentos antes usaba como saco de boxeo.

-¿Qué te sucede Tigresa?- La maestra se giró un poco tratando de prestar atención a todo menos al panda.

-Eso es algo que no debería importarte panda-

-Vamos Tigresa somos amigos- Po se volvió a colocar de pie para estar frente a la maestra- Confía en mí-

-No es que no confíe Po... Solo que no sé qué pensar- Tigresa le comenzó a platicar todo lo que había sucedido en el salón de los héroes. Po termino de escuchar lo que Tigresa había platicado con el maestro Shifu, todo le parecía increíble aunque le resultaba aún más sorprendente el hecho de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la maestra del templo de Jade se abriera de esa forma ante el... Aunque hubiera deseado que fuera bajo otras circunstancias.

-Dime ¿Realmente fue tan mala tu niñez?- Po ya estaba sentado de nuevo bajo el árbol que había recibido los golpes de Tigresa.

-No diría que mala... Simplemente fue algo vacía, siempre me centre en mis entrenamientos para poder complacer al maestro Shifu... Debo decir que hubo ocasiones en las que el maestro me trato realmente como su hija pero eran contadas-

-Recuerda que el maestro tampoco es muy expresivo, además deberías comprenderlo después de lo que paso- Tigresa suspiro para sentarse junto al panda abrazando sus rodillas.

-Lo comprendo... Creo que yo también actuaría igual, dime Po hay algo que siempre eh querido preguntarte-

-Dime-

-¿Tú fuiste capaz de perdonar a Lord Shen?- Po dirigió su vista a un punto cualquiera en el horizonte.

-Siendo sincero ni yo mismo lo sé, nunca eh justificado nada de lo que hizo pero creo que las cosas sucedieron por algo; si esa desgracia no hubiera sucedido tal vez no estaría disfrutando mi presente: no tendría al gran padre que tengo ahora, no sería el guerrero dragón, no sería entrenado por uno de los mejores maestros de kung fu de todos los tiempos, no habría conocido a mis héroes los 5 furiosos... Jamás te hubiera conocido a ti y eso créeme siempre lo habría lamentado, pero creo que en algún momento nos debíamos de conocer- Po reacciono ante lo último que había dicho poniéndose nervioso, al mirar a la maestra no se veía extrañada o enojada, solo sonreía dulcemente.

-¿En verdad te alegra tanto el conocerme?-

-Bueno pues... Si... Es decir... Eres una guerrera bárbara y poderosa además de bonita... Espera no es que te quiera decir bonita... No es que no seas bonita... Yo siempre te eh considerado bonita... No espera... Ya no se ni que digo- Tigresa sonrió fuertemente, Ying tenía razón Po era muy divertido cuando se ponía nervioso y las palabras que le decía le hacían sentir bien, de hecho nunca nadie la había hecho sentir como una chica ya que muchas veces la confundían incluso con un macho.

-Gracias Po, eres muy tierno- Cerro sus ojos carmín dejándose mecer por el sonido del viento y el dulce aroma que desprendía la flora del lugar, sin darse cuenta entro en un estado de relajación que la dejo profundamente dormida, su cabeza comenzó a descender hasta acomodarse en el hombro del panda quien se sintió nervioso ante la cercanía pero dejo que todo su nerviosismo pasara a segundo plano al ver a Tigresa en ese estado, era muy diferente a la siempre fría y radical maestra de kung fu... En ese momento lucía tierna y vulnerable, como una inocente criatura a la que debía de proteger, paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la maestra permitiendo con ello lograr que se acomodara mejor y poniendo su mano libre sobre las de ella.

-Siempre me ha alegrado conocerte... Mi linda maestra- Se acercó un poco a ella, quería besarla aunque con ellos significara que tal vez la chica despertara y lo golpeara hasta casi matarlo pero sería por algo que realmente habrá valido la pena, tenía deseos de probar aquellos lindos labios que se abrían de una forma sensual permitiendo a la maestra suspirar entre sueños... Su rostro se acercaba hasta que estando a unos milímetros se arrepintió, eso era lo que quería mas no lo que deseaba... Si iba a besarla deseaba que fuera porque ambos estaban de acuerdo y no solo uno. Bostezo mientras cerraba sus ojos contagiándose del sueño de la chica en sus brazos.

En un lugar no muy lejos donde la pareja se encontraba estaba un campamento bastante improvisado donde 7 felinos planeaban como llevar con ellos a las maestras que se encontraban en el palacio de Jade. El tigre una vez que había terminado de explicarles como procedería todo se alejó de ellos, camino hasta un punto donde podía apreciar fácilmente el palacio todo debía de salir perfectamente.

-Mi señor- Kakeru estaba a sus espaldas arrodillado en señal de respeto- Todo esta listo, solo esperaremos su señal para atacar-

-Muy bien... Es mejor que comencemos a avanzar- Kakeru accedió con la cabeza.

-¿Cree que todo salga bien?- El tigre suspiro mirando al leopardo y colocando su mano en el hombro.

-Tiene que salir bien Kakeru, ellas tienen que venir con nosotros-

-Pero mi señor, eso lo pondrá en peligro-

-Confío en ustedes así que nadie saldrá herido- El tigre sonrió confiado aunque el leopardo aún no estaba convencido de sus palabras.

Akari aún caminaba junto a Lei Sheng quien no cambiaba su expresión, la tigresa estaba preocupada por las palabras de Yuuna pero no sabía muy bien como preguntarlo... Lo mejor sería hablarlo con ella directamente ya que su maestro jamás le diría nada.

-Akari ¿Estas bien?- Esa voz la reconocía de inmediato dando con Ying quien se acercaba junto a Tsuki.

-Amiga que gusto que ya estás de pie, me costó mucho trabajo alejar a Ying de tu cama cuando estabas en la enfermería- La tigresa blanca lo miro nerviosa mientras que este bajaba el rostro rascándose la nuca causando gracia en la zorra.

-Me siento mejor gracias a ambos- Tsuki sabía de lo que sentían en uno por el otro así que decidió dejarlos solos, alguno en un momento debía dar el primer paso.

-Maestro ¿Me podría acompañar?- Ying le hizo señas a Tsuki ya que se imaginaba lo que planeaba y le daba un poco de nervios estar solo con Akari, Lei Sheng suspiro... De nuevo uno de sus planes de casamentera de su joven alumna.

-Está bien Tsuki, con permiso muchachos los veré en la cena- Los felinos observaron cómo se alejaban, cuando estuvieron totalmente solos se miraron entre ellos para desviar el rostro segundos después.

-¿En verdad estas bien?- Akari colocó sus manos al frente mirando a la pantera y sonriendo.

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño corte el que sufrí no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Ying tomo la garra vendada de la chica entre las propias depositando un beso en ella acto que sonrojo notablemente a la chica.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti...- Si Tsuki le había dado la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella no la desaprovecharía, tomo a la joven del mentón observando aquellos hermosos ojos verde que lo miraban con ternura-Que a pesar de todo aún conservas tu inocencia...- Akari se sintió desmayar, Ying se acercaba lentamente sintiendo su respiración ¿Realmente pasaría lo que ella creía? Cerró sus ojos en espera del leve contacto.

-Yo... Lo lamento...- Ambos felinos se separaron rápidamente notablemente nerviosos mirando a Víbora a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-No... No hay problema Víbora, ¿Qué sucede?- Akari fue la encargada de contestar ya que Ying se había cruzado de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-Estoy buscando a Po ya que bueno es el que se encarga de cocinar, sino supongo que deberé hacerlo yo- Víbora quería salir rápidamente de ahí, se sentía incomoda por haber interrumpido un momento tan íntimo.

-No lo hemos visto, te ayudaremos a buscarlo si gustas- Ying solo suspiro ya habría algún otra ocasión.

-Gracias chicos y perdón por interrumpirlos- Se miraron de nuevo unos segundos y sus miradas se desviaron en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, Víbora sonrió un poco comenzando a avanzar junto a los felinos.

Al bajar a la aldea ninguno de los aldeanos sabía darles razón del guerrero dragón o de la maestra, Víbora decidió regresar ya que con o sin Po alguien debía preparar todo mientras que Ying y Akari seguían buscando; gracias a uno de los niños que jugaban cerca lograron averiguar que el guerrero dragón había salido de la aldea, caminaron algunos metros hasta que bajo la sombra de un árbol pudieron ver algo que los impresiono mucho... El panda estaba recargado en el tronco mientras protegía en un abrazo a la maestra Tigresa quien lejos de parecer incomoda estaba totalmente a gusto en el sitio, ambos profundamente dormidos.

-Nadie me creerá jamás- Susurro Ying mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Akari también sonreía feliz al ver a su hermana tranquila.

-Sera mejor que los despertemos- Cuando Akari se comenzaba a acercar Tigresa abrió sus ojos, tallándolos levemente miro a los felinos que tenían sonrisas tontas en sus caras extrañada comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba cómoda a pesar de estar en el bosque; al notar de que se trataba los colores se le subieron rápidamente a la cara al verse en los brazos del panda.

-Po ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Grito al momento en que se alejaba de él golpeando la cabeza del panda con la palma de su mano sobresaltándolo.

-Tigresa eso dolió, perdón te quedaste dormida y bueno creo que era más cómodo si dormías recargada en mí que en un árbol- Po se puso de pie sobando la parte afectada mientras que Tigresa sacudía el polvo que tenía.

-Si pero no era necesario abrazarme-

-Eso fue inconsciente, si no te diste cuenta también me quede dormido-

-Si claro inconsciente Po y mañana me convertiré en un pescado- Akari no pudo evitar sonreír tras las palabras de Ying haciendo que el panda y su hermana se sonrojaran.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Víbora nos mandó a buscarlos ya que Po debía de hacer la cena- El panda con todo lo que había pasado lo olvido; cuando iba a comenzar a correr Ying puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

-Tranquilo ella dijo que se encargaría-Po asintió con la cabeza mientras los cuatro comenzaban a caminar, Akari se quedó atrás con Tigresa mientras que Ying se adelantaba con Po.

-Se sinceró conmigo Po ¿Tú quieres a Tigresa verdad?-

-Claro que sí, es una gran amiga-

-No quieras verme la cara panda... Tú estás enamorado de Tigresa- Po solo miro a las chicas de reojo intentando con ello notar que no habían escuchado pero estaban demasiado ensimismadas en su propia platica- Tu nerviosismo me responde-

-Pero no creo que ella piense lo mismo de mí-

-Bueno a mi punto de vista creo que deberías pelear por lo que quieres-

-En verdad crees eso... Espera eres amigo de Bao ¿No deberías darle este tipo de consejos a él?- La pantera lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bao es casi mi hermano y sabe lo que hace, pero a mi parecer no se lo digas no haría pareja con ella... Ambos son muy parecidos... Yang con yang no se llevan ¿No crees?- Po asintió un poco confundido ante las palabras de su amigo pero feliz al ver que lo apoyaba, mientras tanto las tigresas los miraban sin entender algunas de sus reacciones.

-¿Seguirás sin contestarme Tigresa?- Retomo la plática Akari mirando hacia el frente con las manos en la espalda.

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos dime, ¿Tu que sientes por Po?-

-Ya te lo dije, solo es un buen amigo-

-Pues a mí no me lo parece-

-Akari…-

-¿Con que ese es el nombre de ambas?- Esa voz llamo la atención de los 4 que se giraron notando al tigre que había herido a las chicas tranquilamente recargado en un árbol cercano.

-Tú de nuevo- Tigresa ya estaba en posición pero Po se colocó delante de ella protegiéndola, misma acción que hizo la pantera con Akari.

-Tranquilos galanes… Eh venido en son de paz- El tigre elevo sus garras mostrando que iba desarmado.

-No te creemos nada… Atacaste a nuestras amigas, eso no lo hace alguien que venga en son de paz- Ying no espero más lanzándose sobre el tigre quien simplemente detuvo el golpe que había lanzado con su puño únicamente colocando su brazo frente a su rostro, con el brazo que le quedo libre tomo al chico del estómago para darle una vuelta azotándolo de espalda contra el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Claro que no- Ahora fue el turno de Po quien aprovechando que el tigre estaba de espaldas intento derribarlo pero este se giró para golpearlo en el estómago y tomando su nuca azoto su rostro contra el suelo, las tigresas se lanzaron a la par tal vez así no tendría suficiente tiempo para esquivarlas haciendo que alguna acertara pero se equivocaron, Yaten sujeto con fuerza el puño de las dos a unos centímetros de sus rostros.

-Si no quieren escuchar por las buenas… Sera por las malas- Yaten las reunió haciendo que entre ellas se hicieran daño, con un medio giro golpeo a Tigresa en el estómago logrando alejarla unos metros mientras que con su brazo izquierdo le dio un codazo a Akari cerca de la cabeza causando el mismo efecto.

-¡Tigresa!- Grito Po observando a la maestra sostener su estómago.

-¡Akari! ¡Akari reacciona!- Pero la tigresa blanca no escuchaba lo que decía su compañero, ambos guerreros olvidaron el dolor que sentían en esos momento colocándose de pie.

-No te dejare que la lastimes de nuevo- Susurro Po junto a Ying, cuando el panda se iba a lanzar sobre el tigre Ying ya se encontraba golpeándolo, aquella velocidad que había utilizado en el combate con Grulla paso a segundo término ante la que empleaba ahora… Yaten al no esperarse ese ataque solo le dio tiempo de colocar sus manos delante de su cuerpo en forma de protección.

-Es mi turno- Susurro el tigre alejando uno de sus brazos golpeando al chico en el rostro, tomando la cola de la pantera lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo segundos después elevarlo y acertar un poderoso golpe en su estómago haciendo que ascendiera más aún; Yaten salto a la misma altura y lo golpeo en la espalda azotándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Ying!- Grito Po acercándose al chico.

-Tranquilo Po- Se colocó de pie sonriendo de lado- Ese tipo de ataques no acabaran conmigo... ¡No por nada el maestro Oogway me eligió como el guerrero Fénix!- Se volvió a lanzar contra el tigre dejando a Po sorprendido ante la declaración, Ying se lanzó sobre Yaten con una poderosa patada aérea dando de lleno en su rostro inmediatamente después dio una patada baja derribando totalmente a su enemigo; coloco su garra en su garganta sonriendo orgulloso pero Yaten utilizando sus piernas alcanzo una roca para golpear al chico que al cubrirse bajo un poco la guardia haciendo que ahora el estuviera contra el suelo. La pantera utilizando de nuevo sus piernas le dio un rodillazo seguido unos segundos después de otro que hizo al tigre perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, la garra negra sujeto velozmente el cuello de Yaten contra el suelo mientras que su otro brazo tomaba con fuerza ambas garras del enemigo evitando que escapara.

-No esperaba menos de uno de los guerreros elegidos- Ninguno de los chicos comprendió sin embargo al ver que Ying tenía sometido a Yaten Po corrió a auxiliar a las chicas, Tigresa ya se encontraba junto a Akari la cual no reaccionaba debido a la magnitud del impacto.

-¡Eso fue bárbaro!- Grito Po cerca de ellas sin despegar la vista de Ying pero Tigresa miraba desconfiada la escena, eso había sido fácil... Demasiado fácil.

-Sera mejor que llevemos a este sujeto al palacio de Jade, los maestros se encargaran de él... Po encárgate de llevar a Akari- El panda asintió cargando a la felina blanca en brazos, Tigresa a pesar de la insistencia del chico insistió en ayudarlo. Llevando al tigre... Algo en todo eso no le agradaba. Ninguno se percataba de la diminuta sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su enemigo.

**¿Qué sucederá? Pues eso lo veremos la próxima semana, mil gracias a los que con cada capítulo me dejan un review nuevo n_n.**

**Mecherazo: Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y bueno pues en si solo describo como yo entienda también ya que si ni tu entiendes lo que escribes no creo que valga la pena nwn. Por cierto mi nombre es Sayuri Ailin por eso te decía que podías llamarme de cualquiera de esa forma.**

**Ani Lawliet: Waa que genial que te agradara en capitulo espero que este no te decepcione owo.**

**Lizz Jiao: Perdón por confundir ya que me refería más que nada a dar entender cómo se realizaba la técnica, bueno pues si mal no recuerdo desde la primer película con el ataque dactilar wushi (espero así se escriba) Po descifra fácilmente las técnicas así que bueno quise aprovechar esa habilidad en este fic. Gracias por leer y comentarme nwn.**

**Eme48: Gracias por el comentario para esta pequeña libélula ;9.**

**Po y Tigresa amor para siempre: Pobre Bao cuanto odio hacia el pero creo que es bueno que nuestro querido panda tenga algo de competencia aunque obviamente no será lo suficientemente bueno jijiji. Gracias por tus ánimos y espero este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores nwn. **


	9. Una leyenda incompleta

Día de actualización semanal, bueno sin mucho que agregar solo el típico sermón de siempre (Que como alguien dijo anteriormente en un fic, Realmente es tan necesario XD) Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animations studios. Bueno ya jajaja espero lo disfruten.

(Capitulo 9: Una leyenda incompleta)

Los maestros al ver que sus alumnos llegaron con el prisionero pidieron de inmediato que el tigre fuera amarrado en uno de los pilares del salón de los héroes siendo vigilado de cerca por los furiosos y los guerreros de loto excepto por las tigresas ya que no querían que alguna de ellas se viera involucradas con él.

- Este lugar es realmente hermoso, veo que los alumnos del maestro Shifu pueden vivir cómodamente- Comento Yaten observaba atentamente el lugar donde lo tenían cautivo, Mono y Grulla lo miraban de reojo debido que aunque lo intentaban ignorar este hacia cualquier cosa por llamar su atención- Vamos chicos al menos podemos hacer más ameno este momento si tan solo pudiéramos conversar- Ninguno de los que cuidaban al tigre se percataba de que utilizando sus garras comenzaba a romper las ataduras de sus garras.

-Mono ya me estoy cansando de este sujeto, ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de la situación en la que está?-

-No lo sé Grulla, hay algo que no me cuadra-

-Maestro Mono... Maestro Grulla han escuchado de la dinastía Feng Long- Los maestros giraron para mirar detenidamente a su enemigo pero este se colocó de pie, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar un fuerte golpe en la nuca los dejo inconscientes- Se tardaron un poco- Detrás de los maestros se encontraban los pumas que acompañaban al tigre.

-Lo lamentamos mucho mi señor pero los artículos que nos pidió no fueron fáciles de encontrar- Sacaron un pequeño cofre color esmeralda sacando dos gemas carmín.

-Las piedras de transformación, esto nos ayudara- Yaten las coloco en las garras de ambos pumas, presionándolas con fuerza comenzaron a transformarse en los guerreros que acababan de noquear- Escondan bien a estos dos para que nadie se percate de lo que sucede, hare que ellas vengan a mí... En este momento Takano no debe tardar en llegar con ellas, Shin tu iras y las alejaras de la mapache-

-Si mi señor- El puma transformado en el maestro Grulla obedeció de inmediato sus órdenes.

Akari aún se encontraba inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería, a sus costados estaban Tigresa y Yuuna quienes la miraban preocupadas ya que llevaba tiempo sin despertar, fuera del lugar estaban el resto de sus amigos ansiosos ante cualquier noticia que les dieran en especial cierta pantera negra que daba vueltas en todo el pasillo.

-Ying quédate quieto, todos estamos lo suficientemente nerviosos- Pidió Koana desde la cabeza de Suki.

-Lo lamento chicas pero estoy preocupado- Recargo su espalda contra una de las paredes dejando caer libremente su cuerpo al suelo, coloco su mano en su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-Ying relájate, Akari despertara solo que el golpe fue algo fuerte- La pantera levanto el rostro notando al panda frente a él.

-¿Dónde están Grulla y Mono?- Pregunto Tsuki al ver que se encontraban ahí solo Mantis y Víbora junto al guerrero dragón.

-Ellos son los que se encargaran de hacer guardia en el salón de los héroes, en unas horas los relevaremos- Respondió Mantis bajando del hombro de Po.

-Es momento de que nos digan que paso- La voz autoritaria de Bao atrajo la atención de todos quienes regresaron la mirada a los guerreros dragón y fénix.

-Veníamos de...- Po se quedó callado unos segundos ¿De dónde se supone que les iba a decir que venían? ¿De un largo paseo en el bosque con las chicas?

-Estábamos entrenando cuando ese sujeto llego de sorpresa- Contesto la pantera al ver que el panda se había puesto nervioso, la mayoría creyó sus palabras excepto por cierto león blanco que solo levanto una ceja.

-¿Pero cómo comenzó todo? ¿Por qué lastimaron a Tigresa y Akari?- Víbora se acercó a Po, el si le podría responder con la verdad era demasiado transparente.

-No lo sabemos, eso es lo que más frustrante nos resulta-

-Escuchen lo mejor será que todos salgamos de aquí, lo último que necesitan tanto Akari como ellos es que los hostiguen con preguntas- Tras las palabras de Bao poco a poco dejaron solos a los felinos junto al panda. En la parte de adentro Tigresa se colocó de pie acercándose a una pequeña mesita donde reposaba una jarra con agua, se sirvió un poco para beberla al instante logrando con ello que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera.

-Madre...- Ese pequeño susurro llamo su atención, se giró dando con Akari abriendo levemente sus ojos.

-Qué bueno que estas bien pequeña- Yuuna le sonreía cálidamente mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones en señal de alivio.

-Nos diste un buen susto hermanita- La tigresa blanca se incorporó con cuidado debido a que aún sufría pequeños mareos pero sonriéndole a la tigresa de bengala.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, además las alumnas de los maestros Shifu y Lei Sheng no se dejan vencer por algo así- Le guiño un ojo que hizo sonreír levemente a Tigresa, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del cuarto- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Solo quiero decirle a alguien que despertaste antes de que le dé un ataque cardiaco- Abrió las puertas del lugar al momento en que decía eso mirando a la pantera en el suelo junto a Po y Bao quienes parecían darle ánimos.

-¿Despertó?-

-Si Ying, pasa a verla- Mas tardo en decir eso la maestra que el tiempo en que Ying ya estaba junto a la cama de la tigresa blanca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Po miraba a Tigresa preocupado ya que ella aún se podía ver distante desde que habían capturado al tigre hacía unas horas.

-Bien... Solo hay algo que no encaja en esto- Bao la miro detenidamente, se acercó a ella colocando su garra en el hombro en señal de apoyo y mirada tierna, algo no muy bien visto por el panda.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- Tigresa se sorprendió ante el sobre nombre y sintiéndome algo incomoda por el recuerdo aún vivo con él se alejó del contacto.

-No me digas así... Según tengo entendido ayer durante los combates aparecieron tres sujetos más junto a nuestro prisionero, si realmente eran sus aliados ¿Por qué no intentan ayudarlo? ¿Por qué estaba solo?-

-Los maestros están al tanto de eso, las guardias se harán entre dos para que uno pueda poner sobre aviso a los demás mientras que el otro los entretiene- Tigresa que quedo pensativa unos momentos, ese plan era muy descuidado para venir del maestro Shifu... Pero dejando de lado todo había algo en aquel tigre que no le agradaba en nada. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida seguida de cerca por ambos chicos hasta que se colocaron frente a ella al imaginarse a donde quería ir.

-Apártense de mi camino- Exigió la maestra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No- Respondió firmemente Bao, Po se acercó un poco a ella mirándola a los ojos lo cual lo hacía sentirse un poco intimidado ante la mirada seria de la chica.

-Tigresa el maestro Shifu no quiere que se acerquen al salón de los héroes- Tigresa gruño un poco e intento volver a pasarlos pero estos no se lo permitieron- Comprende por favor- La felina volvió a gruñir para dar la vuelta a ir a la enfermería.

-Hasta que hiciste algo bien panda- Po solo miro fríamente al león que lo pasaba de largo siguiendo de nuevo a la tigresa, aquel sujeto comenzaba a exasperarlo algo realmente extraño siendo que era bastante paciente... Respiraría profundamente contando hasta diez y trataría de encontrar la paz interior donde pudiera.

En la enfermería Yuuna conversaba con Ying y Akari tranquilamente sobre relatos del pasado, la mujer mayor se sentía mal por lo que les había hecho a aquellas jovencitas que quería con el alma pero fue una orden del maestro Oogway a quien respetaba... Una orden... Una idea surco su mente, tal vez sería algo arriesgado pero tenía que contárselo a ambas.

-Madre ¿Sucede algo?- La voz de Akari la saco de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que había quedado como en trance.

-Si cariño discúlpame- Se giró para poder ver a la pantera- Ying necesito que busques a Tigresa, quiero hablar con ellas dos-

-Pero yo...-

-Por favor Ying- El chico se colocó de pie dando una pequeña reverencia, justo cuando estaba por salir la puerta se abrió dado acceso a la chica en cuestión.

-Hablando del diablo se asoma- Susurro Ying pero Tigresa lo alcanzo a escuchar golpeando levemente su cabeza-Oye...- Se quejó mientras colocaba su garra en donde fue dado el golpe.

-Eso es para que no me molestes...- Se acercó a su oído- Cuñado- La pantera se puso nervioso ante esa palabra pero simplemente carraspeo un poco.

-La señora Yuuna quiere hablar con ustedes yo mejor me voy- Tigresa sonrió mirando la puerta, se acercó a la cama sentándose junto a Akari.

-¿Que le dijiste?- Pregunto Akari divertida ante la reacción de Ying.

-Solo una verdad oculta- Ni Yuuna ni Akari supieron a qué se refería así que solo sonrieron- ¿Qué deseaba hablar con nosotras?-

-Bueno chicas... ¿Recuerdan que les conté hace ya mucho tiempo la historia de amor entre el sol y la luna?-

-Yo si el recuerdo, era algo muy triste- Akari cerró sus ojos imaginando las escenas de aquella leyenda mientras que Tigresa simplemente coloco una de sus garras en su barbilla.

-Yo no lo recuerdo...-

-Bien creo que se las puedo contar... Después de eso hay algo importante que deben de saber-

Cuando la tierra fue creada los dioses Hikari que representaba a la luz y Yami que representaba a la oscuridad formaron diferentes seres que habitarían el lugar, entre aquellas criaturas dos se enamoraron al verse por primera vez: una era la hija de la diosa luz mientras que el otro su más leal y fiel sirviente... Su amor era puro e inocente debido a que no conocieron jamás las inmundicias terrenales, sin embargo este amor no fue bien visto por Yami ya que él también se enamoró perdidamente de la hija de Hikari... De hermosos ojos azules y cabellos platinados... La princesa Luna fue secuestrada una noche por el señor de la oscuridad haciéndola su prisionera obligándola a brillar solo para él, a pesar de las insistencias de Hikari con Yami para pedir la liberación de su hija este se negaba rotundamente; las lágrimas que derramo la diosa Hikari fueron las que lograron darle un poco de paz a Luna porque se convirtieron en sus fieles sirvientes... Pequeños astros luminosos que la acompañarían siempre.

El caballero Sol importándole poco las ordenes de Hikari se aventuró al reino de Yami para tratar de liberar a Luna pero este ya lo esperaba, Sol se elevó valientemente logrando disipar la oscuridad pero después de unas horas Yami volvió a regenerarse atacándolo, enterrando una daga profundamente en su pecho hizo que este abandonara su reino en el horizonte dejando el rastro de sangre para darle paso de nuevo a la oscuridad. Luna estaba triste ante lo que había presenciado por lo que noche tras noche desaparecía un poco para llorar en silencio la pérdida de su amor.

Hikari al ver el sufrimiento de su hija y la valentía del caballero decidió utilizar su magia en espera de darles paz, transformándolos en guardianes de día y noche; además de que se les permitió un día cada 100 años poder volver a encontrarse siendo protegidos por la luz de las estrellas para evitar el paso de Yami pero al mismo tiempo dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban para poder disfrutar de su amor en paz, en ese tiempo donde sucede la unión dos bebes nacen bendecidos ante los dotes de la diosa Hikari cosa por la cual son odiados y perseguidos por el dios Yami quien buscara la forma de acabar con ellos.

-¿Por qué nos cuenta eso?- Tigresa estaba extrañada ante la actitud de la mapache, miro a Akari pero esta tampoco entendía nada.

-Es solo una petición del maestro Oogway pero para comprender lo que les contare a continuación debían de saber la leyenda- La mapache suspiro y retomo la plática- Antiguos relatos cuentan que existen dos clanes que siguen a los dioses Yami y Hikari... Como lo dice la leyenda el clan Tao que pertenece a la oscuridad quiere deshacerse de los hijos del sol y la luna mientras que el clan Feng Long que sirve a la luz desea preservar su vida-

-¿Eso fue todo?- Akari estaba extrañada algo le decía que aquella historia tenía algo más.

-No en realidad... El maestro Oogway fue uno de los que se conocieron los 4 sabios, a cada uno de ellos se les encomendó una parte de la leyenda... Ninguno sabía nada más que aquella parte que les fue otorgada- La mapache alzo el rostro- Se dice que en cada parte de esa leyenda hay algo que las llevara a un gran poder- Akari y Tigresa se miraron era como si conocieran desde antes ese relato, Yuuna noto esa mirada volviendo a suspirar-Tienen idea de lo que les estoy hablando ¿No es verdad?-

-Bueno es solo un presentimiento, al menos yo tengo la sensación de haber escuchado ya todo eso- La mapache arrugo con fuerza el kimono en sus manos, era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Es porque la conoces, yo te la dije hace mucho tiempo... Tigresa... Akari... Hay algo de lo que quiero me perdonen...-

-¿Qué sucede madre? ¿Se siente bien? Se ve algo pálida-

-Mis niñas... Yo fui la culpable de que Tigresa no se acuerde de nada de lo que vivió contigo Akari- Ambas felinas abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa, no creían lo que escuchaban pero la mapache siguió con su relato- Akari tú también perdiste parte de tu memoria pero no los recuerdos que tienes con tu hermana, jamás supe a que se debía eso-

-¿Cómo fue capaz de hacernos eso?- Grito Tigresa colocándose de pie- Nosotras confiábamos en usted ¿Por qué nos hizo esto?-

-Fue una orden del maestro Oogway- Las jóvenes ya no dijeron nada mas simplemente bajaron el rostro analizando lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Puedo pasar?- "Grulla" se asomó por la puerta molestando a su compañera al no respetar la privacidad.

-¿Qué deseas querido?-

-Perdón por interrumpir pero el maestro Shifu y el maestro Lei Sheng desean verla- Yuuna se extrañó pero debía de ser importante así que asintió con la cabeza para despedirse de las chicas quienes ni siquiera movieron un musculo haciendo a Yuuna sentirse aún peor, cuando la mapache había salido "Grulla" sonrió... El plan estaba resultando.

-No entiendo que es lo que deseaba el maestro Oogway al decirle que nos borrara la memoria-

-Yo tampoco Tigresa-

-¿Les gustaría saber más?- Ambas giraron a la ventana del lugar mirando con un guepardo estaba sentado tranquilamente en el marco de esta.

-¿Quién eres?- Tigresa ya estaba en posición colocándose entre Akari y el recién llegado, este no se inmuto ni un minuto dándoles la espalda dispuesto a salir.

-Digamos que un amigo... Hay alguien en este castillo que sabe más acerca de esa leyenda: El prisionero que está en el salón de los héroes- Sin más que agregar de un salto se alejó rápidamente, ambas tigresas se miraron entre ellas asintiendo con la cabeza; Akari se colocó de pie siguiendo a Tigresa a un rumbo fácil de descifrar.

-Las chicas ya vienen, infórmenle a mi señor- "Mono" asintió con la cabeza entrando al salón, ato de nuevo a Yaten fingiendo guardia.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las puertas se abrieron primero entro Grulla, segundos después ingresaron las felinas; los guerreros se acercaron a las jovencitas fingiendo sorpresa a su llegada.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? Los maestros les ordenaron no acercarse- La tigre de bengala enarco una ceja, la voz de "Mono" sonaba demasiado extraña.

-Nosotras los relevaremos vigilando al prisionero- Respondió Tigresa acercándose unos pasos a Yaten.

-Esas no fueron las órdenes dadas- Los chicos actuaban extraño pero no le importaba, algo en esa leyenda la dejaba demasiado perturbada.

-Solo dejen que nos quedemos unos minutos, debo hablar de algo con el- "Grulla" y "Mono" asintieron con la cabeza saliendo del salón de los héroes.

-No tardes haremos guardia- Las chicas agradecieron con la cabeza acercándose al tigre.

-Esta si es una hermosa sorpresa- El tigre observo a ambas de pies a cabeza sonriendo de lado, Akari intimidada se colocó detrás de Tigresa.

-¿Quién eres?- Tigresa se arrodillo frente a él observándolo detenidamente, este cambio su expresión a una mirada tierna.

-Mi nombre es Yaten- El tigre sonrió ante las chicas como si fuera un niño pequeño, las observo detenidamente de pies a cabeza... No cabía duda de que eran las personas que buscaban.

-¿Qué tanto nos vez?- Akari se sentía inhibida ante aquella mirada pero algo en ella era muy familiar.

-Solo aprecio la belleza de dos chicas como ustedes-

-No estamos para juegos, uno de tus hombres nos dijo que tú nos darás las respuestas que necesitamos- Yaten sonrió bajando la cabeza para volver a elevar la mirada y centrarla en los rubís de Tigresa.

-Bien, les diré todo lo que quieran saber... Con una condición- Tigresa tomo al chico de la remera que portaba para elevarlo un poco.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la situación en la que estás? No tienes ni siquiera el derecho de pedirnos algo- El tigre sonrió de nuevo pero ahora con más fuerza que antes.

-Puedes verlo de esta forma niña linda... Golpéame si quieres hasta matarme pero si lo haces jamás sabrás la verdad que se esconde en una simple leyenda y una hermosa canción- La chica lo soltó al no entender a qué se refería.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Yaten miro a Akari y le sonrió, tomo un poco de aire para comenzar a entonar una melodía fácilmente conocida por ella.

_Cierra los ojos pequeña hermanita... _

_En la oscuridad siempre te protegeré, _

_Mi madre nos cuida desde las alturas _

_Y mi padre siempre nos brindara su calor... _

_La luz que ambos emitan..._

_Nos muestran que siempre nos van a querer_

_No olvides que juntas_

_Ellos nos quieren ver_

_Que la luz de la luna nos ilumine_

_En las noches de más grande oscuridad,_

_Que la luz del sol nos guie_

_Para los obstáculos superar _

_Cierra los ojos... _

_A tu lado siempre voy a estar _

_Y no importa lo que pase _

_Jamás sola te voy a dejar..._

Las esmeraldas y rubís estaban abiertas ante la sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible que el conociera aquella canción que solo se supone sabían ellas?

-Acompáñenme a mi aldea... Esa es la única condición que les pondré con tal de contarles lo que yo sé- Las chicas aún estaban sorprendidas, se miraron entre ellas accediendo a la petición.

-Nos iremos esta noche cuando todos estén dormidos, te ayudaremos a escapar pero intenta hacer algo extraño y acabo contigo en ese momento- Sin nada más que agregar las tigresas salieron de ahí, cuando estas se alejaron los falsos maestros entraron de nuevo al salón de los héroes volviendo a retomar su forma.

-Objetivo cumplido, avísenle a los demás que tengan todo listo para esta noche- Los pumas accedieron con la cabeza desapareciendo de inmediato...

La luz de la luna comenzaba a asomarse, desde el incidente de la tarde nadie comento mucho solo el sorprendente desempeño de los participantes; Akari y Tigresa estaban sentadas una junto a la otra a la hora de la cena sin probar bocado alguno del plato servido ante ellas ¿Acaso podían confiar en alguien que apenas conocían? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaban que Yuuna contara todo? O más fácil aun ¿Por qué no preguntaban ellas mismas la verdad? No, era muy poco probable que les dijeran todo ya que desde que ese mismo tigre las había atacado todos estaban muy extraños con ellas y ya no confiaban en aquella mapache que consideraban como una madre...

-¿Sucede algo Tigresa?- Los rubís de la chica se sentaron en su compañera del palacio, estaba notablemente preocupada ya que desde hacía unas horas ambas felinas estaban extrañas y distantes.

-No es nada Víbora- Tigresa se colocó de pie seguida de Akari, se inclinaron un poco y se disculparon para poder salir de ahí... Víbora y Tsuki se miraron entre ellas algo no estaba bien, unos minutos después para no levantar sospechas las siguieron a su cuarto pero ninguna estaba, preocupadas comenzaron a buscar en todo el palacio pero no había rastro de ellas. En el salón de los héroes las felinas entraban sin ser vistas, se acercaron a su prisionero desatando las ataduras de sus garras.

-Queremos que cumplas con tu parte del trato- Yaten sonrió ante las palabras de Tigresa quien lo miraba seriamente, Akari se acercó a la puerta haciendo señas de que no había nadie logrando dejar que los tres salieran fácilmente; una vez en los bosques que rodeaban la aldea el resto de los felinos se arrodillo ante ellos.

-Es un gusto por fin poder conocerlas mis señoras- Hablo Shin haciendo una reverencia junto al resto del grupo ante las tigresas.

-¿Señoras?- Akari se acercó al puma quien se sonrojo ante la belleza de la tigre siberiana.

-Así es, es un honor estar en su presencia mi señora- Sus compañeros sonrieron levemente ante la actitud de la pantera dejando sin entender a Akari, Tigresa carraspeo un poco volviendo a llamar la atención del grupo.

-Debemos irnos antes de que alguien del templo de jade se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia- Yaten se giró hacia el resto del grupo y con un asentimiento de cabeza los hizo comenzar a caminar.

En la enfermería del templo Yuuna entraba rápidamente tratando de encontrar alguna pista de las chicas, después de que Víbora les había dicho que llevaban tiempo sin saber de ellas todos intentaron localizarlas encontrando a Grulla y Mono completamente inconscientes en una de las diversas esquinas del salón de los héroes y la plática que habían tenido… Algo no le gustaba, tenía un extraño presentimiento de lo que podría suceder… Al acercarse a la ventana logro ver algo: Un mechón de cabellos dorados y negros.

-No puede ser- Salió corriendo de nuevo de la habitación para llegar de inmediato con su hermano y el maestro de los 5 furiosos, estos esperaban noticias de cualquiera de sus alumnos… ¿Cómo pudieron confiarse de esa forma? ¿Cómo llegaron a pensar que solamente serían aquellos tres jóvenes los únicos que habían ayudado al tigre?

-Sheng… Shifu…- Ambos miraron en dirección al mapache quien corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuna?- Los maestros miraron la mano que les había tendido la mapache, Shifu tomo aquel pequeño mechón de cabello abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Esto es…-

-Así parece… Los guerreros han venido por ellas- Yunna tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos preocupadas ante lo que podía suceder pero ninguno de los tres se percató de la presencia de una silueta que cambiaba su mirada preocupada a una llena de enojo…

-La rescatare- Fue lo único que pensó antes de emprender la carrera para ir en busca de aquellos sujetos.

**De nuevo utilice una pequeña idea de la serie: Las piedras de transformación, me pareció una buena idea owo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero les guste y ahora momento de agradecimientos:**

**Po y tigresa para siempre: Gracias me alegra mucho saber que te guste. Si hare que Tigresa este confundida ante esos dos chicos ya que soy una fiel admiradora de los triángulos amorosos (Y no será el único que se forme).**

**Mecherazo: Me da gusto que lo que te dije te sirviera, cuando gustes es un placer ayudarte nwn.**

**Eme48: Si pero no podemos dejar que las cosas se den tan rápido sino le quitan el encanto a las cosas Jajaja gracias por leer nwn.**

**Dennef-Ronnell: De hecho si te das cuenta desde el principio hice que todos se confundieran, al principio fue Bao y luego Akari pero no, Ying fue el ganador ya que me gusta lo inesperado *w*; no te preocupes habrá más oportunidades de poner a Po celoso más adelante gracias por leer nwn.**

**Natigresa: Gracias me da gusto que te agrade nuestro momento Po y Tigresa pero aún faltan mas cosas por ver nwn. Así es fue parte de un plan pero créeme que las cosas serán más complicadas adelante. Gracias por leer owo.**

**Ani Lawliet: Me da gusto poder responder tu duda (De hecho de casi todos desde que empecé a escribir XD) Espero este nuevo capítulo no te desilusione. **

**En serio a todos mil gracias por leer este fic que surgió gracias a una pequeña idea al estar viendo la luna (Y tanto ver Kung Fu Panda 2 jajaja), los veré en el siguiente capítulo hasta la próxima semana. **


	10. Las protegidas de la luz

**Hola amigos míos, eh aquí el capítulo #10 de este pequeño fic… Sé que me tardo con el PoxTigresa pero debido a como es ella bueno pues quiero manejarlo más o menos a como pienso yo sería el asunto, ahora el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation studios. **

**(Capitulo 10: Las protegidas de la luz)**

Corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, estaba demasiado ansioso por no saber el paradero de aquella chica pero más que nada el temor comenzó a crecer ante la idea de que quienes se la llevaron podrían ocasionarle algún mal, detuvo su marcha unos segundos en espera de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera el camino que habían tomado hasta que sus oídos se percataron de que alguien lo seguía, si quería encontrarlo... Lo encontraría. Se refugió en la parte alta de un gran árbol agradeciendo el color de su pelaje que ayudaba a camuflajearlo, cuando su perseguidor se encontró cerca salto sometiéndolo contra el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto en voz autoritaria al mismo tiempo que fría.

-Ying tranquilo... Soy Po...- La pantera estaba sorprendido ante la llegada del panda ya que desde que salió del palacio se aseguró que nadie lo siguiera- Disculpa pero podrías quitar tu pierna de mi espalda y soltar mi brazo, creo que estoy comenzando a perderlo-

-Perdona Po- La pantera le tendió su garra ayudándolo a colocarse de pie- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Cuando regresaba a ver a Shifu alcance a ver cómo te alejabas del salón de los héroes pero parecías molesto así que decidí seguirte, debo decir que tienes una gran velocidad ya que la única que eh visto adquirirla de esa forma es a Tigresa- Sonrió levemente pero al ver la seriedad en aquellos ojos negros retomo su semblante- Vas a buscarlas ¿No es así?

-Po lo mejor será que regreses, este viaje lo hare solo-

-Claro que no… Estoy preocupado por ellas, si esos sujetos se atrevieron a hacerles algo se enfrentaran a la furia del guerrero dragón y conocerán el trueno-

-¿Ellas?- Ying arqueo una ceja entre celoso y burlón ya que ese ellas incluía a su querida "amiga"

-A pesar de que amo a Tigresa, Akari es mi amiga-

-Hasta que por fin lo admites abiertamente Po- El chico no se había fijado en sus palabras hasta que Ying lo hizo caer en cuenta de ello, el sonrojado panda comenzó a caminar el sendero que se había autoimpuesto la pantera pero después de unos veinte pasos regreso su vista a Ying quien tenía los brazos cruzados con una ceja alzada- ¿A dónde vamos?- Ying soltó una fuerte carcajada ante las palabras del panda.

-Po… Eres un guerrero dragón fuera de lo común- La pantera se arrodillo tocando levemente la tierra suelta con sus dedos, tomando un poco la deposito en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?- Po no entendía del todo a su compañero, este se colocó de pie siguiendo el camino que desde un principio había tomado.

-La tierra fue recientemente removida, pasaron por aquí no hace más de unas horas…- El panda lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos ante su conclusión, cuando iba a preguntar Ying se adelantó- Las huellas que dejaron me dicen que pasaron por aquí además de la dirección que siguieron, por la tierra que ha arrastrado el viento también sé que llevan algunas horas que salieron porque están por desaparecer-

-¡Ying eso fue bárbaro!- El panda parecía un niño pequeño con sus manos en puño frente a él y mirando sorprendido a la pantera quien simplemente sonrió de lado orgullosamente, con la cabeza le indico que lo siguiera sabía que aunque se lo prohibiera lo seguiría.

El grupo de felinos corría a cuatro patas desde que habían salido del valle de la paz, Yaten había sugerido acampar y que seguirían su recorrido en la mañana sin embargo ante las insistencias de las tigresas no tuvieron otra opción más que seguir el recorrido, según les dijo el tigre llegarían a la aldea poco después del amanecer.

Unos minutos más hicieron que el sol comenzara a ascender saludando a la tierra, Tigresa en el trayecto se percató de dos cosas: aquel puma llamado Shin no se había alejado mucho de Akari de hecho corría a su paso y de vez en vez la miraba e intentaba entablar conversación con ella, sonrió un poco ya que al parecer Ying tendría un poco de competencia lo que la llevo a la segunda observación… El grupo de felinos no las llevaban como prisioneras sino que parecían protegerlas, desde que las habían llamado con tanto respeto en las afueras de la aldea se comportaban así.

-¡Yaten!- Grito Tigresa acercándose al que lideraba al grupo dejándose llevar ante esas dudas que surcaban su corazón.

-Dime…- Este le dirigió rápidamente la mirada sin perder velocidad.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?, tus hombres y tu actúan demasiado extraño… ¿Qué querían decir cuando nos llamaron señoras a Akari y a mí?-

-Eres demasiado impaciente… El trato era contarte todo hasta que llegáramos a la aldea antes no te diré nada- Respondió burlón regresando su vista al camino adelantándose un poco más a ella, Akari se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber-

-Tigresa… Yo… Creo que ellos no son malos- La maestra abrió sus ojos ante la declaración de su hermana pequeña quien bajo un poco la cabeza.

-¿No son malos? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que ellos nos atacaron? ¿Qué atentaron contra la vida de los maestros y la señora Yuuna? ¿Qué Yaten fue precisamente el que nos atacó?-

-Eso mismo es lo que me hace dudar, date cuenta de cuantos son y que ninguno de ellos ha lastimado a nadie; si realmente querían acabar con nosotros ¿Por qué no simplemente hacerlo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad?- Tigresa medito un poco las palabras de Akari, tal vez la chica tenía razón pero no podía confiar, todo era demasiado sospechoso; tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del extenso muro que comenzaba a formarse poco a poco frente a ellos, la aldea sin duda alguna estaba detrás de esa protección… Las maestras asintieron acelerando el paso ya que por fin tendrían las respuestas que necesitaban.

En el palacio de Jade nadie había logrado conciliar el sueño, todos estaban preocupados por sus amigas en especial al darse cuenta que ni el guerrero dragón o el fénix aparecían por ningún lado, Bao estaba en la escalera que daba acceso al palacio mirando el horizonte tratando de idear algo pero por más que intentaba atar cabos no lograba descifrar nada, suspiro frustrado ya que sabía que cuando lo encontrara golpearía a Ying por escaparse de esa forma y regañaría a Akari por alejarse sin comentar nada; lo que más le preocupaba era que su querida princesa y el torpe panda tampoco estaban… Sabía que eso no sería nada bueno pero no tenía ningún tipo de pista por donde comenzar a buscar… Una idea surco su mente ante ese pensamiento, había alguien que conocía gran parte de china que podría ayudarlo, aunque la última vez que la visito fue cuando les enseño a bailar, bueno no tenía nada que perder… Camino rumbo a la habitación que le fue otorgada para dejar una pequeña nota informando de su paradero y salir corriendo del palacio sin ser visto ya que deseaba visitar a esa felina solo.

De regreso con el grupo de felinos, Yaten grito llamando la atención de un chita que estaba custodiando la entrada que constaba de un enorme portón de madera con un símbolo tallado, mismo dibujo que portaba la daga que el tigre aun traía en la cintura; las chicas al entrar se sorprendieron ya que aquel lugar no era nada de lo que imaginaban: Cabañas bellamente construidas con pequeños detalles en los marcos de puertas y ventanas, fuera de cada una pequeños jardines con flores de diversos colores y en medio de todo una gran fuente con el mismo símbolo de donde emanaba agua cristalina. Familias enteras de felinos paseaban ante ellos haciendo una reverencia ante el tigre en señal de respeto… Ninguno de los que ahí vivían parecía temer ante su presencia.

-¡Papa!- Grito una inocente vocecita, Tigresa y Akari levantaron el rostro para notar que el dueño de dicha voz no era más que un joven tigre siberiano de ojos azules de tal vez 8 años quien se acercó corriendo a Yaten, este se arrodillo cargándolo en brazos.

-Yuki… Hijo mío ¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia?- Ambas chicas estaban más que sorprendidas ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

-Si papa, Kuu, mama y yo te estábamos esperando-

-Mi señor nosotros nos retiramos a ver a nuestras familias- Yaten asintió con la cabeza haciendo que el grupo se desintegrara, excepto por el puma quien rápidamente tomo la garra de Akari depositando un leve beso en ella.

-La veré después señorita Akari- El chico se alejó dejando sonrojada a la tigresa siberiana.

¿Quiénes son ellas?- Pregunto el pequeño mirando sobre el hombro de Yaten, Akari salió de sus pensamientos sonriendo mientras que Tigresa solo se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace tiempo?... Son ellas…- El niño sonrió ampliamente bajando de los brazos de su padre colocándose frente a las maestras.

-Hola soy Yuki ¿Ustedes cómo se llaman?- El pequeño tigre tenía sus manos tras su espalda y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Hola cariño yo soy Akari- Respondió la tigresa siberiana colocándose a la par del niño y acariciando levemente su cabeza, la maestra del palacio de Jade suspiro el niño era un inocente así que no tenía por qué ser descortés con él.

-Mi nombre es Tigresa- Yaten se acercó a Yuki tomando su garrita.

-Por favor síganme, sé que están confundidas pero para entender deben de ver algo antes de sacar cualquier conclusión- Las chicas asintieron, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una cabaña un poco más grande que el resto, al ingresar el pequeño tigre grito llamando la atención del resto de los habitantes… Una hermosa leona blanca de ojos azules vestida con un kimono turquesa salía a recibirlas con una tierna sonrisa, detrás de ella sujetando con fuerza su falda una leoncita de pelaje blanco como su madre excepto que esta tenía los ojos verdes de su padre, las tigresas se conmovieron ante la imagen tratando de imaginar cómo sería el haber tenido un cuadro familiar similar a ese.

-Es un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Kasumi- Saludo atentamente la leona haciendo una leve reverencia ante ellas- Kuu sal y saluda correctamente-

-Ho… Hola- Las tigresas miraron con nostalgia aquella escena, ellas jamás experimentaron palabras tan dulces provenientes de una figura materna en aquellos tiernos años de parte de nadie, Yaten se acercó a la leona robando un rápido beso de sus labios.

-Kasumi iremos a la biblioteca, por favor que nadie me interrumpa hasta que salga- La leona asintió llevando con ella a sus hijos.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta donde Yaten les permitió pasar antes que el, tras cerrar la puerta de inmediato el tigre se dispuso a buscar entre los pergaminos, el silencio era incomodo ya que Tigresa aún mantenía aquella mirada seria y Yaten se notaba rígido dándoles aun la espalda... Akari suspiro.

-Tienes una linda familia Yaten- El mencionado se giró sonriéndole a la tigresa blanca con ternura.

-Gracias- Extendió el papel frente a ellas, estaba escrito en un lenguaje que a ninguna se le hizo conocido lo único que lograron reconocer era el mismo símbolo que tenía todo en ese lugar.

-¿Por fin nos dirás que sucede?- Se dignó a decir la maestra de ojos rojizos.

-¿Alguna vez han escuchado de la dinastía o si quieren verlo así el clan Feng Long?- Yaten se sentó en una silla del otro lado de la mesa donde había extendido el pergamino.

-Si… Se decía que era un clan prospero debido a que eran resguardados por la ayuda y poder de los dioses de la luz- Respondió Akari llevando una de sus garras a su barbilla.

-¿Qué más saben?-

-Es solo una vieja leyenda donde dicen que ese clan desapareció debido a los poderes de su enemigo… El clan Tao-

-Las leyendas siempre tienen algo de verdad entre líneas, es cierto que existieron tanto los clanes Feng Long y Tao… Les contare la parte de la leyenda sobre los dioses Hikari y Yami que corresponde a ese clan…-

**Hace cerca de 1200 años nacieron un par de tigrecitos de diferentes familias bajo el destino de ser los protegidos de la diosa Hikari... Conforme pasaban los años nadie se percató de aquel capricho del destino, ni siquiera ellos que sin pensarlo se conocieron y enamoraron, cumplieron el mismo destino que la princesa Luna y el guerrero Sol... La chica era una tigresa de bengala de ojos carmín mientras que el chico un tigre siberiano de ojos verdes, sus familias estaban complacidas ante la unión de ambos excepto por un último clan quien era seguidor del señor de la oscuridad: El clan Tao, estos sabían de la existencia de los jóvenes y que ellos intervendrían en su afán por apoderarse de lo que deseaba el señor de la oscuridad.**

**El líder era un cuervo negro de ojos rojizos que de inmediato hizo un pacto eterno con Yami obteniendo el poder necesario para acabar con ellos el día en que la boda se efectuaría, la mayoría de aquella familia murió en manos de sus enemigos y justo cuando acabarían con la pareja de tigres un inexplicable milagro sucedió, de la luz del sol emergieron dos figuras que rápidamente vencieron a las fuerzas del clan Tao.**

**El cuervo ante la presencia de aquellas figuras creció enormemente pero su fuerza no fue suficiente, las dos figuras celestiales acabaron con el confinándolo en la oscuridad eterna... Agradecidos los tigres juraron lealtad eterna a sus salvadores creando así el clan Feng Long… **

-Se supone que solo los 4 sabios tenían noción de esas leyendas Yaten ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- El tigre se colocó de pie mientras suspiraba.

-El abuelo de Kasumi fue uno de esos sabios… No solo eso, dentro de mi familia nacieron los descendientes de la diosa Hikari-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Cuando nacieron aquellos bebes los ancianos que gobernaban la aldea decidieron que lo mejor sería matarlos, de esa forma el clan Tao no atentaría contra la aldea… Dos vidas a cambio de las de muchas personas más era un precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar- Yaten se acercó a una pequeña ventana donde podía apreciar la fuente del centro de la aldea- Los padres de aquellas inocentes criaturas estaban aterrados ante la idea así que un día sin que nadie los pudiera ver escaparon con los bebes, nadie jamás supo que sucedió con ellos o sus hijos pero la aldea ardía en llamas poco tiempo después… La mayoría de los habitantes fueron consumidos por el fuego… Muy pocos sobrevivimos, al no tener más de 10 años no sabía que hacer ya que mis padres desaparecieron cuando aquella masacre sucedió, anduve sin rumbo hasta que di con esta aldea… El abuelo de Kasumi era el líder en ese entonces, fue muy amable al darnos asilo a mí y al resto de los sobrevivientes, él fue quien me conto todo además de que me dio la mano de su nieta en matrimonio cuando descubrió que… Bueno eso no importa-

-Yaten ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto?- El tigre le sonrió tiernamente a la chica colocando su garra en su hombro.

-¿No se han dado cuenta de quienes podrían ser aquellos bebes?-

-Estas diciendo que somos nosotras…-

-Así es Tigresa, ustedes son las protegidas de la diosa Hikari-

-¿Entonces…?-

-¿Somos hermanas?- Ambas se miraron ante esas palabras, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos surco en su corazón: Alegría al saber que realmente eran de la misma sangre, tristeza al pensar lo que les pudo haber sucedido, ansiedad al no saber que fue de sus padres…

-¡Mientes!- Grito de repente Tigresa sobresaltando a ambos tigres- Eso no puede ser cierto, si mis padres me hubieran amado jamás me abandonarían- Tras decir aquello salió a 4 patas de la biblioteca, Akari se sentido triste al ver la reacción de Tigresa ya que ella compartía la misma sensación de vacío.

-Lo lamento, no quería causarles un shock así pero tenían que saber que son parte de un clan por desaparecer- Akari solamente bajo el rostro dejando que sus lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, Yaten se acercó a ella y como cual niño pequeño es consolado por su padre la tomo entre sus brazos.

Tigresa se alejó hasta llegar a un pequeño quiosco en un lugar algo solitario a juzgar el tamaño de la aldea, apretó con fuerza sus puños contra el barandal a punto de romperlo sintiéndose demasiado frustrada ante todo lo que aquellos que quería le habían ocultado, un ligero golpe en sus tobillos la regreso a la realidad, a sus pies estaba una pequeña pelota azul…

-Perdón- Susurro una pequeña vocecita mientras se acercaba a ella, se inclinó para entregarla en las garritas de un dulce leopardo de las nieves.

-No te preocupes ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo vine a jugar con papa pero la pelota corrió contigo- El pequeño era muy dulce y su voz le causo ternura a la maestra de jade.

-¿Vives lejos de aquí?-

-No- Respondió con una sonrisa que le recordó a Sam, aquel pequeño ganso que había cuidado hacia algún tiempo atrás.

-¿Y dónde está tu papa?-

-¡Ichiro debes de regresar!- La voz de aquel hombre le era conocida, demasiado… Al levantar el rostro sus ojos carmín dieron con un leopardo de las nieves de músculos marcados y ojos similares a los de ella, aquellos rubíes que tenía se abrieron ante la impresión dejando aquella misma marca en el joven…

-¡No puede ser!- Susurro al momento en que el leopardo se acercó a ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Tigresa- El leopardo tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos sonriéndole nervioso a la chica.

-Tai Long-

Mientras tanto en aquel viejo templo aquella extraña figura de ojos rojizos levantaba un medallón similar al de Yaten con la excepción de que este era de color oscuro con una gema en el interior color rojo.

-Cobrare mi venganza- Bajo el medallón para poder apreciar el sol en todo su esplendor- Créeme amigo mío, tu poder no servirá de nada ahora-

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es algo corto pero entre en periodo de exámenes y bueno absorben gran parte de mi creatividad T.T pero no quería dejarlos sin el capítulo de esta semana XP.**

**The Joker jajajaja: De hecho ya lo tenía planeado aunque un poco más adelante (Me lleva hice spoiler o/o XD) **

**Natigresa: Perdona por dejar en suspenso pero es divertido trabajar así el fic ¿No crees? Gracias por leer.**

**Eme48: Pues si y no ¿Qué te parece? Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Theinfernus676: Bienvenido y gracias por el apoyo a este fic.**

**Miguel el romántico je: A mi punto de vista creo que eso es lo divertido de los fics ya que puedes jugar un poco con la personalidad de tus personajes favoritos (Que siendo sincera también me gusta mucho la personalidad fría de Tigresa X3).**

**Gracias a los que leen, agregan a favoritos y me brindan sus hermosos ánimos, en serio eso me inspira a continuarlo nwn. Hasta la próxima semana que creo en esta ocasión actualizare viernes o lunes debido a que saldré, si no los veré el sábado como siempre. Gracias y hasta luego nwn. **


	11. El retorno de Tai Long

**Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero como les había mencionado entre en temporada de exámenes y me absorbió la creatividad T_T (De hecho en el titulo se nota ya que no me acaba de convencer y no se si a ustedes les gustara XP), bueno los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords.**

**(Capitulo 11: El retorno de Tai Long)**

Dentro de las sombras de aquel inmenso templo diversas criaturas aparecieron, pequeñas pero perfectas para lo que aquella misteriosa sombra deseaba.

-Mis queridas amigas- Susurro llamando la atención de múltiples polillas que rápidamente lo rodearon- Tengo una tarea que encomendarles- Extendiendo una de sus extremidades hizo que una de ellas se posara- Ya que pueden ingresar a cualquier lugar sin llamar la atención… ¡Búsquenlas!, encuentren a aquellos que nacieron bajo la bendición de la estúpida Diosa Hikari… No solo eso, busquen también las espadas del guerrero sol, ellas me liberaran de mi cautiverio eterno… ¡Ahora vuelen queridas mías!- Un extenso manto blanco se esparció sobre el templo dejando que solo se escuchara el ruido de las alas de los insectos junto a una tétrica sonrisa que daría miedo hasta el más valiente.

Tigresa tenía sus ojos abiertos ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo? ¿No se supone que Po había acabado con él cuando recién se convirtió en el guerrero dragón? Se colocó en posición dispuesta a atacar si era necesario pero el leopardo levanto la garra que tenía libre, su pequeño hijo no entendía lo que hacía la chica así que abrazo a su padre por el cuello.

-Tranquilo Ichiro, tu tía solo está jugando- Susurro Tai Long bajando de nuevo al cachorro.

-¿Tía?- Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño a causa de su sorpresa, pero esta fue aún más grande en la maestra, ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a ella como su hermana? Bueno ambos eran hijos adoptados de Shifu pero nunca pensó que el la viera de esa forma.

-Es mi hermana pequeña ¿Verdad Tigresa?- Tai Long sonreía con ternura haciendo a la joven bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Pregunto fríamente causando que el pequeño se alejara un poco de ella y sujetara con fuerza la mano de su padre.

-Tigresa sé que no soy nadie para pedirte un favor pero trata de no mostrarte tan a la defensiva frente a Ichiro- La felina gruño un poco pero se calmó después de unos segundos, Ichiro tomo soltó a su padre acercándose a la chica.

-¿En serio eres mi tía?- Ante su sorpresa el miedo que momentos antes había tenido el pequeño cachorro desapareció dejando en su lugar una luz digna de alguien de su edad corriendo y lanzándose a los brazos de la chica.

-¿Pero qué?-

-¿Cómo te llamas tía?- La chica estaba extrañada ante el cambio del niño, miro a Tai Long pero este seguía sonriendo.

-Yo… Soy… Tigresa-

-Dime tía Tigresa ¿El abuelo Shifu es tan bueno como dice papa?- Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, el leopardo hablaba de ellos a su pequeño hijo… Tomo al niño de sus costados para elevarlo frente a ella y sonriéndole.

-¿Qué tal si yo pregunto primero?- El niño asintió feliz- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- La tigresa sintió gran ternura al ver al cachorro contar con sus deditos.

-Tengo… 4, casi cumplo 5-

-¿Y tú mama?-

-Ella no está... No la conocí, papá dice que ahora es un ángel que me cuida- Tai Long se acercó a ella de nuevo tomando a su hijo.

-Me acompañas a mi hogar, supongo que esas preguntas querrás hacérmelas a mí- Tigresa desconfió, gesto que capto de inmediato Tai Long- Tranquila eh cambiado, en especial desde que conocí a la mama de Ichiro- La maestra asintió, demasiadas emociones por un día; cuando llegaron la cabaña de Tai Long era de tamaño modesto con el suficiente espacio para él y su pequeño hijo.

-Pasa por favor- Tigresa asintió aun sin sentirse convencida pero ya no tenía ganas de pelear nada, llegaron a una mesita en el centro del lugar colocándose en posición de loto uno frente a otro- Ichiro ve a jugar a tu habitación debo de hablar con tu tía de algo importante-

-Si papa- El niño tomo de nuevo su pelota pero antes de irse se acercó a la maestra- ¿Me prometes que no te iras sin despedirte?-

-Sí, te lo prometo- El niño le causaba demasiada ternura, lo que su padre era o es no lo involucraba así que no tenía por qué sentir algún tipo de rencor hacía el.

-Le agradas mucho a Ichiro, normalmente es más tímido- El leopardo se giró para encontrar la mirada seria de Tigresa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuente?-

-Lo que realmente sucedió, todos te dábamos por muerto- Tai Long suspiro cruzando sus brazos y mirando al techo.

-Cuando peleaba con Po es cierto que utilizo la llave dactilar contra mí, sin embargo no uso todo el poder de dicha técnica y me dejo inmóvil por unos momentos; recuerdo que deseaba colocarme de pie para acabar con él ya que no era posible que un panda torpe y gordo me ganara-

_**=Flash Back=**_

_-¿Por qué no acabas conmigo? ¿Qué más quieres?, ¿Acaso planeas humillarme más?- No quise levantar el rostro, sabía que la mirada del panda me haría ver que no era el guerrero que mi padre deseaba... Sabía que era una mirada llena de lastima, por eso no quería confrontarlo; pero cuando el busco mi rostro lo que vi me dejo impactado, no había ningún tipo de lastima sino de confusión._

_-¿Porque tendría que humillarte? Eres un guerrero bárbaro Tai Long- Dijo con voz alegre sentándose frente a mí._

_-Por supuesto que no, perdí contra ti- _

_-Eso no importa ¿O sí?, yo también eh perdido contra muchas cosas en mi vida pero no por ello me doy por vencido; tu tampoco debes dejarte vencer-_

_-Solo mátame y ya panda- Él se levantó de donde estaba tomando su tonto mandil y un bol para colocárselo en su cabeza._

_-No lo hare, si lo hago el maestro Shifu se pondrá triste ya que a fin de cuentas sigues siendo alguien muy especial para el... Vive una vida tranquila para hacer sentir orgulloso al maestro pero sobre todo para darte un poco de paz- _

_**=Fin flash Back=**_

-Lo último que vi fue como se alejó despidiéndose con una de sus manos, debo decir que sus palabras me hicieron recapacitar un poco pero aún tenía un fuerte resentimiento contra todo; con toda la fuerza que me quedaba me aleje del valle de la paz en cuatro patas para perder el sentido unas horas después de que comencé mi viaje...- Dirigió la vista a la chica frente a él que escuchaba su relato atentamente- Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Lían, la madre de Ichiro quien me brindo un hogar y bueno ella termino por cambiar mi forma de pensar- Tigresa se cruzó de brazos bajando la mirada- Ese panda es alguien muy especial por algo Oogway lo eligió como el guerrero dragón-

-Supongo que sí, ¿Tu esposa lo sabía?-

-Lían sabía todo... Desde que estuve en prisión hasta mi enfrentamiento con Shifu, pero Ichiro es demasiado pequeño para averiguarlo... Se lo diré cuando tenga edad- Tai Long ante sorpresa de Tigresa se colocó de pie para ponerse a su lado derecho- Tigresa quiero pedirte disculpas ya que también te viste afectada por mis decisiones erróneas-

-Tai Long...-

-Por favor... Quiero hacer las cosas bien y si no lo había podido hacer antes es porque no sabía cómo lo tomarían además de que no sabía con qué palabras podría pedirles algo así, pero si el destino hizo que te encontrara en este lugar es por algo-

-No puedo asegurarte que el maestro Shifu te crea pero yo... No te guardare rencor, si Ichiro es una niño tan tierno es porque le has dado un buen ejemplo- El leopardo sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Tigresa quien se colocó de pie para salir- Deberías hablar con el maestro-

-Lo hare... Espero nos visites en otro momento-

-Así será y despídeme de tu pequeño, hasta luego... Hermano- Sin decir más salió de la cabaña dejando a Tai Long sonriendo feliz por esa última palabra.

Akari salió de la biblioteca donde había estado con Yaten, necesitaba pensar además de que debía buscar a Tigresa que salió demasiado alterada del lugar; la aldea era sumamente hermosa y pacífica.

-¿Señorita Akari?- La mencionada se giró encontrando a Shin junto a Ryou.

-Hola Shin- Respondió apenas la chica con un ligero susurro que llamo la atención de ambos pumas.

-¿Le sucede algo?- Pregunto esta vez Ryou.

-No nada discúlpenme, perdón pero ¿Han visto a mi hermana?- Ambos pumas se miraron para regresar su vista a la tigresa siberiana.

-Lo lamentamos pero no- Ryou miraba a su hermano y después regresaba su vista a Akari, después de unas dos repeticiones sonrió ampliamente.

-Tenías razón Shin, la señorita Akari es preciosa- La tigresa se sonrojo mientras que el puma se giró molesto para intentar golpear a su hermano quien ya se encontraba lejos de ahí -No te preocupes hermanito yo le diré a mi padre que estarás ocupado- Shin sonrojado se volvió a donde Akari haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Disculpe a mi hermano señorita, es un impertinente-

-No te preocupes y por favor dime Akari, jamás me ha gustado que me traten con tanto respeto- El puma sonrió asintiendo

-Dime Akari ¿A dónde te dirigías?-

-Estaba buscando a mi hermana Tigresa pero creo que no hago buen trabajo ya que aún no la localizo- El chico colocó su garra delante de la jovencita con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tal vez yo le pueda ayudar si me lo permite bella dama- Akari sonrío divertida al ver el gesto del chico, así que siguiéndole el juego hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

-Sera un placer mi apuesto caballero-

En las afueras de la aldea dos figuras observaban atentas el portón, si habían seguido correctamente los rastros dejados por el grupo de felinos sus amigas estarían detrás de esos enormes muros.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Grito el chita que custodiaba la entrada mientras observaba a los visitantes junto a tres más de su misma especie- Preséntense de inmediato-

-Mi nombre es Po soy el guerrero dragón- El panda pensaba que si se presentaba de esa forma tal vez tendría un poco más de oportunidad de acusar.

-Yo soy Ying, el guerrero fénix- Respondió la pantera un poco dudosa.

El chita sorprendido ante las presentaciones dio un salto quedando frente a ellos quienes quedaron impactados ante la habilidad del felino.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dicen?- Ying salió de su sorpresa mirando atentamente al chita.

-¿Porque te mentiríamos con esto?-

-En esta aldea no confiamos en los extraños- Volvió a acercarse a la puerta, el panda y la pantera intentaron seguirlo pero este se interpuso- Se los dije aquí no entran sin el consentimiento de mi señor... Aguarden si es que realmente quieren ingresar- Tras cerrarles las puertas en la cara ambos guerreros tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes, el chita corrió a cuatro patas hasta llegar a la cabaña de Yaten agradeciendo que este estuviera en la entrada.

-Mi señor en la entrada se encuentra un panda y una pantera que aseguran ser los poderosos guerreros dragón y fénix pidiendo acceso- Yaten se sorprendió abriendo los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos sujetos llegaran a la aldea?- ¿Mi señor?- El tigre no dijo nada, sobre sus cuatro patas emprendió la marcha hacia la entrada; Tigresa y Akari alcanzaron a ver el comportamiento del líder de la aldea logrando con ello que también corrieran preocupadas.

-Abre las puertas Haji- Ordeno Yaten al chita que lo seguía de cerca, se inclinó un poco haciendo lo ordenado permitiendo a los visitantes apreciar la aldea pero en cuanto Po y Ying vieron al tigre se lanzaron sobre el haciendo reaccionar a los guardias de la entrada que de inmediato los detuvieron sujetando con fuerza sus brazos.

-¿Dónde demonios las tienes?- Grito Po llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí, Tigresa reconoció de inmediato esa voz así que apretando el paso llego en unos segundos.

-¿Po? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Akari llego inmediatamente después seguida del puma quien recibió una mirada asesina de Ying.

-Yaten has que los suelten por favor- Pidió Akari colocando su garra en el hombro del tigre quien asintió con la cabeza haciendo que liberaran a los guerreros con el simple chasquido de sus dedos.

-¡Tigresa!- Grito el panda corriendo a abrazar a la maestra a quien tomo desprevenida haciendo que aquella misma calidez que sintió cuando la abrazo en la ciudad de Gongmen recorriera cada parte de su ser.

-Akari ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Ying colocando sus garras en los hombros de la jovencita, se giró mirando el rostro confuso de la maestra de Jade- Amm Po... Creo que deberías soltarla.

-¿Qué? Oh si claro, perdón- La maestra carraspeo un poco para retomar su habitual tono indiferente, ese tipo de contactos comenzaban a incomodarle un poco pero no a molestarle del todo.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

-Tigresa nosotros somos los que queremos saber ¿Por qué rayos vinieron con ellos? ¿Qué se proponían?- Yaten se interpuso entre las tigresas y los recién llegados al escuchar como Po levantaba la voz mirando fijamente a los mismos.

-No voy a permitir que les hablen de esa forma panda-

-Tranquilo Yaten, Po tiene razón... Tienen derecho a estar molestos con nosotros- Akari tomo una de las garras de Ying- No queríamos preocuparlos pero necesitábamos saber algunas cosas que los maestros nos habían ocultado-

-Comprendo, pero no entiendo porque no confiaron en nosotros si jamás les hemos dado motivos para dudar- Respondió retirando agresivamente su garra con la voz en alto, Akari ante ese comportamiento bajo la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos molestando a Tigresa... Shin quien observaba todo atentamente se acercó a la tigresa siberiana colocando su garra en el blanquecino hombro de la chica y sonriéndole.

-No llores, eres más linda cuando sonríes-

-¡Me estoy hartando!- Grito Ying visiblemente celoso- ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué demonios sucede?-

-Tranquilo Ying- La voz de Po atrajo su atención, este se mostraba diferente... Aquella mirada alegre que siempre tenía había cambiado totalmente, parecía perdida ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado su semblante en tan poco tiempo? Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que Yaten se percató de la dirección en la que iba, rápidamente se puso frente a él pero este haciendo caso omiso prosiguió su trayectoria.

-Detente- Gruño con voz amenazante el tigre, Po levanto el rostro mirando a los ojos a Yaten, este se intimido casi al punto de creer tener miedo ante esa mirada jade.

-Ocultas algo... Algo realmente valioso e importante que si no sabes controlar acabara con todo lo que amas y conoces- El tigre bajo la guardia ¿Cómo fue posible que ese panda lograra sentir su poder?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

El panda reacciono y tomando fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos se dejó caer al suelo, Tigresa se preocupó ante el estado del panda; jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerlo lo había presenciado de esa forma.

-Yaten ¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto desde el suelo mientras observaba con empatía al guerrero dragón.

-No lo sé- Se giró para hacer señas a Shin y Ying- Tenemos que llevarlo a mi cabaña pronto, Kasumi sabrá muy bien que hacer- Los felinos asintieron siendo seguidos de cerca por las tigresas.

La leona blanca jugaba con su pequeña hija en la entrada cuando se su esposo llego, Kasumi comprendió la situación de inmediato pidiéndole a Yuki que se encerrara con su hermana.

-Yaten trae la bolsa roja que está en la alcoba, Shin lleven al panda a la recamara principal... Iré por agua caliente-

Unos minutos después todos estaban afuera del lugar, Tigresa daba vueltas en la entrada con los brazos cruzados mientras Akari intentaba hablar con ella.

-Relájate me pones nerviosa-

-Estoy tranquila-

-Si claro... Vamos siéntate, Yaten aseguro que su esposa lo atenderá y se repondrá- Tigresa asintió haciendo lo ordenado pero antes de que por lo menos pudiera suspirar la leona salía de la alcoba.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No lo sé Tigresa, le prepare una infusión con algunas plantas que me mostro mi abuelo hace algunos años eso lo relajara un poco, por el momento lo mejor será que descanse ya que sea lo que sea absorbió gran parte de su fuerza- Tigresa asintió pero antes de alejarse pidió pasar unos momentos con él, la leona asintió cariñosamente otorgándole el paso y alejando al resto para darle un poco de privacidad; al entrar pudo ver como el pecho del guerrero subía y bajaba acompasadamente ante su respiración y tomando un pequeño banco que seguramente había utilizado Kasumi momentos antes se sentó a su lado- Po... Eres un completo idiota al seguirme- Tomo la mano del chico entre las propias cambiando su mirada- Pero debo de agradecerte el que siempre te preocupes por mí, ahora es mi turno hacerlo- Se quedó unos momentos en esa posición moviendo su cola levemente y con sus pulgares acariciar el dorso de aquella garra.

En las afueras de la cabaña Ying caminaba con los brazos cruzados de un lado al otro, se sentía un idiota por gritarle así a Akari al dejarse llevar por la molestia de verla junto al puma pero lo que más le dolió fue ver que en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas por su comportamiento.

-Que idiota soy...- Susurro bajando tanto sus garras como su cabeza.

-Sí y bastante- Al girarse se encontró con Yaten quien estaba con las garras cruzadas mirándolo atentamente.

-Lárgate y déjame en paz-

-En realidad quisiera golpearte por tratar a alguien como Akari de la forma en la que lo hiciste- Ying se giró colocándose delante sin dejarse intimidar- Tigresa es más fuerte y decidida, eso evita que cualquiera pueda herirla... Pero Akari aún es como una niña-

-¿Crees que estoy feliz por haberla hecho llorar?-

-Pues eso parece- Ying no soporto más soltando un golpe con su mano derecha pero al estar confundido fue fácilmente detenido por el tigre- Discúlpate... Ella te quiere y te sabrá perdonar, ahora debe de estar con Yuki y Kuu cerca del kiosco- Ying bajo su brazo asintiendo con la cabeza confundido mientras observaba al tigre alejarse.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un león blanco comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ante tantas atenciones que le brindaban las habitantes del lugar que visitaba, lo agradecía pero era demasiado acoso por los miradas coquetas que algunas de ellas mandaban al joven quien carraspeo llamando su atención.

-Disculpen pero ¿Tardara mucho?-

-Acaso lo tratamos mal joven Bao- Susurro una de las jovencitas mientras acariciaba levemente el hombro del chico con su cola- Hace mucho que no nos visita, lastima que el joven Ying no viene con usted-

-Si es una lastima pero les prometo que en algún momento vendrá a verlas-

-Vamos chicas déjenlo en paz, ¿Qué no tienen tareas pendientes?- Por fin aparecía la felina que buscaba.

-¡Oh! Tan bien que estábamos- Protesto otra de ellas caminando a la salida de la tienda.

- Disculpa eso, aún no se terminan de acostumbrar a nuestra nueva vida, además eres apuesto así que no es del todo su culpa- Dijo tras soltar una leve risita e invitar al león a tomar asiento- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Bao? ¿Cómo están todos?-

-Estamos bien pero necesito pedirte un favor- Comenzó a contarle todo a la chica sin que esta cuestionara nada, cuando termino su relato dijo un nombre que impresiono a la joven haciendo que se colocara de pie de inmediato.

-¿El guerrero dragón?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Sí, él fue el que me ayudo a cambiar… Te ayudare Bao, cuenta conmigo saldremos hoy mismo en cuanto le deje unas indicaciones a las chicas tengo una leve idea de saber de quien me hablas-

-Gracias… Song-

**Gracias a los que pasan a leer mi pequeño fic, ahora a agradecer reviews:**

** Killer PyT: Primero suerte en tu examen espero que saques una gran calificación y gracias por leer aunque te estancaras en el capítulo 5 pero la escuela es primero ;).**

**Wu Warrior: Gracias por el hermoso review y no me molesta en nada tu comentario al contrario muchas gracias pero créeme soy mala para los nombres chinos por eso tome los japoneses ya que gracias a que veo anime estoy más familiarizada con esos, La verdad no sé si después de este me anime a otro fic PoXTigresa pero eso ya el tiempo lo dira nwn. Gracias por leer. **

**Master PAO PT: Si te extrañe, comenzaba a preocuparme al no verte por aquí pero me alegra saber que estas bien… Bienvenida y gracias por releer el fic nwn.**

**ErickLsk: Pues nadie sabe (O al menos yo no XD) Que paso con Tai Long así que quise darle un poco de participación y lo de su pequeño, no se simplemente se me ocurrió que seria buena idea mostrar un poco de ternura en su persona, gracias por leer. **

**theinfernus676: Ya vi el capitulo (Gracias por el link) pero a pesar de que a Tigresa le agrade Ichiro (Que coincidencia tan grande O_O) no te desilusiones, que tus esperanzas de PoXTigresa muera al ultimo hasta que incluso en las películas digan "No son pareja" XDDD. Bueno fuera de eso gracias por tu review y el hecho de que leas y te agrade mi fic nwn. **

**Por cierto como dije antes entre en temporada de exámenes así que se me complicara un poco escribir pero intentare seguir actualizando con semana (Aparte de que se me ocurrió un fic de el origen de los guardianes y bueno estoy escribiendo en el también antes de que se me borre la idea, pero ya más adelante veré si lo subo o no XP) Los compensaría con doble capitulo pero apenas estoy escribiéndolo así que bueno espero tenerlo listo para la siguiente semana. Hasta la próxima amigos míos. **


	12. El tercer sabio

**Casi sin actualización este fin de semana pero no, logre acabar el capítulo antes de que acabara el día así que espero les guste nwn. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation studios. **

**(Capitulo 12: El tercer sabio)**

La tarde paso rápidamente, nadie se percataba de la presencia de pequeñas polillas en los techos de las casas que se introducían entre las grietas o ventanas a cualquier lugar que les pudiera ser de utilidad, mientras que los aldeanos estaban más al pendiente del rumor de la llegada de los guerreros más fuertes de toda china intentando acercarse a estos sin conseguir nada más que un "no es momento" en casa de Yaten o una mirada fría de parte de Ying quien estaba más interesado en arreglar el mal entendido de ese mismo día con la tigresa siberiana, cuando intento acercarse a ella en el momento en que jugaba con los niños noto su presencia para alejarse rápidamente, más tarde la vio cerca de unos puestos pero aquel puma se interpuso llevándosela de ahí sin alejarse en ningún momento el resto del día... Ese sujeto comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, pero se había prometido hablar con ella, aunque aún no estaba seguro con que palabras llevar acabo la acción.

Aquellos ojos jade comenzaban a abrirse, se sintió mareado pero aun así se incorporó sosteniendo su cabeza en un intento por mitigar aquel malestar, cuando intento levantar su otra mano sintió un cálido apretón, sus mejillas se volvieron carmín al ver a su compañera con sus brazos como almohada pero una de sus manos sostenía delicadamente la de él... Se veía tan frágil y delicada que se volvió a recostar para poder contemplarla mejor, con suavidad y cuidado acaricio su mejilla levemente sintiendo el suave pelaje bajo la yema de su dedo sonriendo tiernamente... Un ligero ruido en la puerta atrajo su atención fingiéndose dormido de nuevo temiendo que alguien descubriera lo que estaba haciendo sin soltar la garra de la chica junto a él.

-Tigresa despierta- Susurro Kasumi mientras sacudía levemente a la maestra de jade.

-¿Qué?- Comenzó a incorporarse mientras que perezosamente tallaba sus ojos, cerró sus manos para darse cuenta de que aún sostenía con firmeza la mano del panda, alejándose rápidamente logro con el movimiento "despertar" a Po lanzándolo fuera de la cama y hacer sonreír a la leona.

-¿A qué se debió eso Tigresa?- Se quejó el panda mientras sobaba la parte afectada de su cuerpo y se colocaba de pie.

-Yo...-

-Gracias por despertar al guerrero dragón Tigresa, venía a decirles que la cena esta lista y me gustaría que nos acompañaran- Sin más que agregar la leona salió dejando a la pareja quien se dirigió una mirada nerviosa para asentir y salir del lugar.

-Gracias...- Susurro Po antes de que ambos salieran totalmente de la habitación.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por cuidarme- Tigresa se giró para responder pero el panda ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar intento besarla en la mejilla pero debido a la rapidez del movimiento sus labios tocaron la comisura de los labios de la felina a quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar mirando como el panda se alejaba de ella, dos de sus dedos tocaron ese punto haciendo que una leve sonrisa se formara en su rostro caminando rumbo al comedor.

Yuki al ver salir a Po rápidamente tomo su mano sentándolo entre él y su hermanita Kuu en uno de los extremos de la mesa, Yaten se colocó frente al panda mientras que Kasumi y Tigresa a ambos lados del líder.

-¿Cómo se siente guerrero dragón? Papá lo trajo mal en la tarde y todos estábamos preocupados por usted-

-Estoy bien pequeño muchas gracias pero hazme un favor solo dime Po... Guerrero dragón es bárbaro pero es un título muy largo para que lo usen mis amigos- El tigre menor asintió alegremente con la cabeza, admiraba al guerrero dragón y que este lo considerara su amigo lo emocionaba demasiado.

-Me da gusto que estés mejor pero puedes decirme ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Yaten llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿De qué hablas?- Los felinos se miraron confundidos mientras que el panda seguía devorando los fideos que le había servido Kasumi- ¡Esto es delicioso!- Exclamo notando como lo observaban atentamente- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es lo que quisiéramos saber Po... ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?- El panda coloco su dedo en su barbilla mientras analizaba la pregunta de su compañera.

-Recuerdo que Ying estaba discutiendo algo... Después de eso escuche algo, una especie de zumbido acaparo mi cabeza y ya de ahí... No recuerdo nada más- Po miro a los tres felinos que seguían sin entender que había sucedido.

-Chicos debemos descansar el día de hoy, mañana ahí otra cosa que deben saber acerca de la leyenda- Yaten tomo sus palillos mientras que Tigresa miraba a todos lados en busca de algo, la leona se percató de esos movimientos por los que llamo su atención con un pequeño movimiento de su garra.

-Vendrá dentro de algunos minutos, Akari tiene un asunto importante que atender afuera- Tigresa no comprendió al momento pero al analizarlo solo negó levemente con la cabeza, Yaten detuvo su alimentación por unos segundos gruñendo un poco pero de nuevo lo retomo haciendo sonreír a su esposa por esa actitud que sabía muy bien a que se debía, una polilla con aquella información salió volando rápidamente de ahí con dirección al templo abandonado.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a la casa de Yaten, se ha oscurecido y no sería cortes aprovecharme de sus atenciones... Gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo Shin eres muy amable-

-El placer fue mío Akari espero se repita- Se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su mejilla dando media vuelta y alejarse a paso tranquilo de ahí, la tigresa coloco su garra en ese punto sonrojándose un poco pero unos ligeros pasos llamaron su atención.

-Veo que te diviertes con tu... Amigo- La tigresa suspiro dando la media vuelta para pasar de largo a Ying pero este la tomo del brazo evitando que se alejara aún más.

-Suéltame- Exigió la chica mientras trataba de liberarse.

-No hasta que me escuches-

-Pues hace unas horas escuche bastante, déjame en paz-

-Por favor... Solo quiero que me escuches-

-Ya te dije que no ahora déjame en paz- Ying se hartó así que sin previo aviso tomo a la chica de las caderas para cargarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran hablar- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Bájame ahora! ¡Ying!- El kiosco de aquella aldea era perfecto así que sin ningún tipo de delicadeza la dejo caer al suelo- ¡Acaso eres idiota! ¡Eso me dolió!-

-Te dije que quería hablar contigo, pero como no entiendes fue la mejor forma que encontré para que me escuches- Akari se colocó de pie, sacudió el polvo de su ropa e intento alejarse de nuevo de ahí.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz Ying, cuando yo intente hablar contigo no quisiste escuchar así que ahora se invirtieron los papeles- La pantera se mordió el labio inferior pero cuando la chica había dado escasamente tres pasos la tomo del brazo impactándola contra su pecho, la abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su cuello- Ying...- Susurro nerviosa.

-Perdón... Estaba demasiado preocupado y el ver que no habías confiado en mí nublo mi juicio- La chica suspiro mientras correspondía el abrazo de la pantera con fuerza.

-Confió en ti pero este viaje era para descubrir algunas cosas que nos incumben solo a Tigresa y a mí, perdóname tú a mí por hacerles pasar un mal rato-

-Tonta...-

-Oye ¿Qué clase de halago es ese?- Ambos se separaron sonriendo ante sus propias palabras, Ying tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus garras acercándola lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron delicadamente, Akari abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa pero no dudo en corresponder ese gesto que tanto anhelaba desde que conoció al chico... Ninguno de los dos se percató del extraño resplandor lunar que se colocaba sobre ellos, en una torre que era custodiada por diversos guardias en diversas entradas un viejo antílope negro rompía su meditación para colocarse de pie acercándose a una puerta de color jade con un dragón y un fénix tallados en oro en cada lado, ingreso cuidadosamente sonriendo al ver que una vieja espada desprendía un brillo muy peculiar.

-Sus verdaderos propietarios llegaran pronto, esto es muy emocionante... Me encanta- Grito con emoción cerrando de nuevo la puerta y regresando a su posición retomando la meditación... Ahora más que antes la necesitaría.

Los felinos se separaron aun mirándose a los ojos, la tigresa tenía un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas pero sus ojos desprendían un brillo muy peculiar mientras que la pantera la observaba encantado... Amaba a la chica pero su forma de ser impedía decirlo además de que siempre pensó que en Bao tendría un rival para ganar su corazón.

-Mejor vámonos sino vendrán a buscarnos-

-Creo que disfrutabas lo suficiente como para pensarlo tarde- La voz de Yaten los saco de sus pensamientos, al girarse notaron como el tigre se cruzaba de brazos mientras que en su rostro reflejaba una expresión molesta.

-Ya... Yaten... Nosotros... Yo...- El tigre suspiro mirando con ternura a la chica, se acercó a ella colocando su garra en el hombro femenino.

-Vamos a que cenen, ya es tarde- La chica asintió adelantándose mientras que Yaten retenía levemente a Ying- Intenta lastimarla y te juro que te arranco lo que te hace macho-

-¿Quién te crees para amenazarme?- Su voz sonaba fría pero con un ligero temor ante la amenaza del tigre- Yo jamás la lastimaría, la amo demasiado-

-Eso espero...- Dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero Ying lo sujeto de su hombro derecho impidiendo su avance, aun así no se giró a verlo.

-Espera... ¿Quién te crees para meterte en su vida? Ella es lo suficientemente grande como para saber cuidarse, no eres nada de ella- El tigre sonrió de lado tristemente.

-Si... No soy nada...- La pantera no entendió del todo pero prefirió no preguntar ya que se sintió de pronto incomodo, en la cabaña Tigresa aún se sorprendía ante la actitud de Yaten... ¿Por qué se molestaría al saber que Akari estaba con Ying?, miro a Kasumi quien alimentaba a Kuu y después se giró a Po que hacía muecas raras haciendo reír a Yuki, el pequeño niño miro de repente a la maestra ampliando su sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

-Maestra Tigresa ¿Cómo es el palacio de Jade? ¿Es grande? ¿Todo es de Jade como dice el nombre? ¿El maestro Shifu es poderoso? ¿El maestro Oogway era increíble como lo cuenta Po y el señor Tai..?.- Antes de que terminara de decir el nombre la maestra tapo su boca con uno de sus dedos sonriendo de lado.

-Tranquilo, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés de saber cómo es?-

-Mi papa dice que grandes maestros de Kung fu han entrenado en ese lugar y quiero ser parte de esos grandes maestros- El pequeño se colocó de pie dando leves patadas al aire mientras decía esas palabras, Tigresa se giró a donde estaba Po mientras ambos sonreían con la energía del chico.

-En ese caso Yuki...- Comenzó Po cruzándose de brazos y tomando una pose seria- Tendrás que entrenar cada día para poder llegar a ser un guerrero bárbaro con una barbarosidad tan grande como la de los 5 furiosos-

-Si maestro Po- Grito el chico con fuerza haciendo una reverencia ante el panda, las mujeres presentes sonrieron ante la escena.

-_Realmente tiene talento para los niños- _Pensó Tigresa, terminaba de comer cuando Akari se acercó a la mesa... Su rostro decía más que mil palabras: Su mirada al suelo y mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver como una niña enamorada.

-Disculpen la demora- Susurro mientras se sentaba junto a Tigresa, esta le dio un leve codazo dedicándole una mirada de "Hablaremos esta noche" a lo cual trago saliva y sonrió nerviosa asintiendo, unos minutos después entraban Ying y Yaten pero este último aun no cambiaba su semblante pensativo.

-Kasumi por favor sirve de comer a los chicos, yo iré a la recamara necesito descansar-

-Si no te preocupes- Respondió la leona con una dulce sonrisa mirando a su esposo alejarse de ahí e ingresando a su alcoba- Bien chicos una vez que acaben de cenar ustedes deben dormir-

-No te preocupes Kasumi, atiende a tus hijos yo les serviré a Ying y Akari-

-Gracias Po- La leona se colocó de pie tendiéndole la mano a los pequeños- Kuu... Yuki... Es hora de dormir-

-Buenas noches guerrero dragón- Se inclinó atentamente el tigrecito ante Po- Y usted también descanse bien guerrero fénix- Ying asintió con los ojos abiertos para después formar una sonrisa ante la energía del niño mientras que Kuu se acercaba tímidamente a Akari y Tigresa-

-Que... Pasen buenas noches- La niña ante la impresión de ambas tigresas las beso levemente en su mejilla mientras se alejaba corriendo para llegar al lado de su madre.

-Chicos su habitación esta al fondo es la puerta que queda al final del pasillo, la de Akari y Tigresa esta junto a la habitación de los niños, hasta mañana- Po Comenzó a servir teniendo sorprendentemente una cena tranquila que no les tomo mucho tiempo, las maestras caminaban a la habitación designada cuando escucharon la estrofa de la canción de cuna que se cantaban desde pequeñas.

_Cierren los ojos_

_A su lado siempre vamos a estar_

_Y no importa lo que pase_

_Solos jamás los vamos a dejar._

Se asomaron a la puerta medio abierta mirando como la leona acunaba a la pequeña Kuu mientras que Yuki bostezaba ampliamente frotando sus ojitos.

-Descansa mi pequeño guerrero- Beso su frente y camino a la salida, las maestras entraron rápidamente a su alcoba mirando a Kasumi ingresar a su alcoba.

-¿Qué sucedió Yaten?- El tigre solo estaba sentado en la cama con ambas garras en su rostro, este tenía los ojos un tanto hinchados. Akari al escuchar voces quiso acercarse para escuchar la conversación.

-No es nada Kasumi, descansa ya que los niños son algo inquietos- La leona se colocó a sus espaldas reposando su cabeza en la espalda masculina.

-Yaten yo mejor que nadie sé que te atormenta, tienes que decirles a esas chicas quien eres en realidad- ¿Quién era en realidad? se preguntó Akari prestando más atención a la conversación, el tigre se colocó de pie acercándose a la ventana.

-Se los quiero decir, realmente quiero que se enteren pero... No sé cómo reaccionen-

-Amor...- La leona tomo de la mandíbula a su esposo delicadamente con una de sus manos haciendo que la mirara- Ellas son inteligentes y sabrán comprender la razón del porque les ocultaste algo así-

-Yaten ¿Qué sucede?- Esa voz los saco de sus pensamientos, el tigre logro ver a la alumna de Lei Sheng parada en la puerta de su alcoba.

-Akari...-

-Dímelo por favor... Juro no juzgarte- Kasumi asintió ante la mirada de Yaten, este tomo las manos de la chica sentándola junto a él y comenzando a decirle la historia.

Tigresa daba vueltas en la habitación, Akari ya había tardado... Sabía que no debió haber dejado que se quedara a investigar pero era demasiado necia, se acercó a la puerta lista para ir a buscarla cuando esta ingreso con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Paso algo malo?- Su pequeña hermana no respondió solo la abrazo con fuerza.

-No sucede nada- Tigresa asintió sin comprender, como cuando eran pequeñas ambas ocuparon una cama ante la insistencia de la chica de ojos verdes esperando en la mañana seguir obteniendo respuestas de todo lo que sucedía.

La mañana llego haciendo que el sol iluminara todo a su alrededor, los ojos carmín de una tigresa de bengala se abrieron poco a poco; se colocó de pie para salir a realizar su entrenamiento matutino pero este fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Buenos días Tía Tigresa- Grito Ichiro llegando a su lado.

-Hola... ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien... Papá me dejo venir a visitarte-

-Que gusto me da- Lo tomo entre sus brazos acunándolo.

-Te ves linda de esa forma Tigresa- La maestra se giró encontrándose con Po que la miraba atentamente- Serás una buena madre algún día-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El tono de voz que empleo fue frio aunque un tanto nervioso.

-Yo... Yaten ya despertó y dice que hablara con nosotros-

-Ichiro dile a tu padre que lo veré antes de irme-

-¿Te iras?- El pequeño tigrecito hizo un puchero acercando su puño a la boca.

-Si ya que debo volver con tu abuelo Shifu, pero prometo que un día vendré con él para que lo conozcas-Ichiro asintió corriendo al lado de su padre.

-¿Abuelo Shifu?-

-Porque nunca me lo contaste- Po no comprendía a que se refería hasta que se encontró con su mirada- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que Tai Long estaba vivo?-

-Tigresa yo...-

- Andando...- Po se golpeó levemente con su mano en la frente, jamás pensó que tendría que decirles la verdad sobre el leopardo de las nieves pero las mentiras tarde o temprano salen a la luz. Al ingresar notaron como Akari conversaba pacíficamente con Yaten sobre quien sabe que asuntos, al notar su presencia se acomodaron.

-Yaten que nos dirás ahora- El tigre saco una especie de paquete ante ellos, Po lo miro atentamente era como si lo conociera.

-¿Qué es eso?- Yaten comenzó a desatar los nudos que lo sujetaban, levanto la manta marrón mientras que mostraba una espada algo oxidada por el paso de los años y en su empuñadura tenía una un sol incrustado en oro.

-Esta es la causante de lo que te sucedió Po, es una de las reliquias que guardaban los 4 sabios… Es una de las espadas del dios Sol- El panda acerco su mano en un intento por tocarla pero esta de inmediato la quemo.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- El panda sacudía su mano en un intento por bajar el ardor.

-Ying intenta tomarla tú-

-No gracias, no me quiero quedar sin mano-

-Solo quiero comprobar algo… Agarra la espada- La pantera a regañadientes y no muy convencido acerco su mano levemente tocando con un solo dedo pero a comparación del panda con el no sucedió nada.

-Oh claro ahora no me quieren las espadas- Las felinas sonrieron levemente ante la queja del panda pero al ver el rostro de Yaten cesaron las risas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tigresa es momento de que salgamos en busca del tercer sabio pero no sé dónde buscar- Yaten coloco una garra en su barbilla, suspiro dirigiéndoles la mirada- Según las indicaciones del abuelo de Kasumi el tercer sabio es aquel guerrero que logre desarrollar una habilidad mental única, capaz de desarrollar ese talento desde pequeño…-

-Ese relato me es muy familiar- Todos dirigieron su vista a Po quien se sintió intimidado ante la atención repentina.

-¿De quién hablas?- Su mirada jade se dirigió a la esmeralda de Yaten.

-Bueno hace un tiempo al palacio de Jade llegó un gran maestro de kung fu, según Shifu su mente es una de las más reconocidas de toda China debido a que a los 5 años descubrió los secretos del pergamino secreto-

-Ahora lo recuerdo… Esos días el maestro Shifu y tú estuvieron muy extraños-

-¿De quién sospechan Po?- Ying se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su vista al panda, este suspiro y sonrió.

-El héroe del maestro Shifu… El maestro Yao, pero jamás me dijo a donde lo habían trasladado después de su estadía en el palacio de Jade- Los felinos suspiraron al ver que habían regresado al punto de origen.

-Creo que ahora yo puedo ayudar- Aquella voz sobresalto a los guerreros dirigiendo su vista a la entrada de la cabaña.

-¿Bao?- Akari se colocó de pie feliz al ver a su compañero para abrazarlo, este le correspondió pero aún tenía un semblante serio.

-Muy bien señorita ¿Me podría decir porque salieron de esa forma?- Akari bajo la cabeza mientras que Ying se colocaba junto a ella.

-Lamentamos eso Bao pero necesitábamos investigar unas cosas- Bao suspiro pero paso de largo a sus compañeros para acercarse a Tigresa.

-Estas bien princesa- Tomo sus garras entre las propias apoyando su rodilla en el suelo para verla a los ojos- Estaba preocupado por ti- Tigresa se sonrojo bajando su mirada algo que molesto a Po quien apretaba con fuerza sus puños bajo la mesa.

-Si gracias estoy bien, podrías soltarme por favor es incómodo- El león le sonrió volviendo la vista al tigre quien por alguna extraña razón lo miraba ¿Enfadado?

-Creo que la persona que me ayudo a llegar los podrá ayudar a dar con el maestro Yao- Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos, Po dirigió su vista a la entrada mirando sorprendido y feliz a la leopardo de las nieves que cerraba con gracia su sombrilla mirándolo feliz.

-Hola Po, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Song… Que gusto- Respondió de la misma forma el panda acercándose a la chica quien lo abrazaba con fuerza ante la mirada molesta de Tigresa.

**Bueno eso es todo y en el próximo capítulo tendremos un lindo enredo amoroso con la aparición de Song. Por cierto eh aquí otro elemento de la serie: el maestro Yao, este personaje aparece en el capítulo "Mi Yao favorito".**

_**Gracias a dani t.g: Gracias por escribir y no te preocupes no te avergüences eres muy amable al aun así escribir un review.**_

_** : No te preocupes asi suele pasar en algunos fics pero siempre es bueno darles una oportunidad, la lucha entre Song y Tigresa sucederá pero un poquito más adelante y del lemon pues no estoy segura pero lo pensare nwn. Gracias por leer y dale una oportunidad como lo dije anteriormente.**_

**Eso es todo por ahora y los esperare en el siguiente hasta la próxima semana. **


	13. Enredo amoroso

**Hola chicos, vengo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo de mi fic donde como dice el titulo tendremos muchos enredos además de que se sabrá algo que bueno se me ocurrió meter de último minuto, espero les guste.**

**Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamword animation studios. **

**(Capitulo 13: Enredo amoroso)**

-Song que gusto me da verte- Tomo la garra de la chica sentándola junto a el- Miren chicos ella es…-

-Song líder de las damas de las sombras, la conocemos Po ella fue la que nos enseñó a bailar- Akari se acercó a la leopardo de las nieves abrazándola con fuerza- ¿Cómo han estado todas?-

-Muy bien gracias, fue una sorpresa tener a Bao en la aldea- Song se separó de la tigresa para poder notar como la maestra del palacio de jade la observaba fríamente- Es un placer volver a verla Maestra Tigresa-

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo- Song suspiro un poco sintiéndose incomoda ante el comentario, Yaten se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

-Alguien sería tan amable de decirme cómo es que lograron pasar a los guardias de la entrada- Bao se sentó frente al tigre mirándolo despectivamente.

-Song es bastante persuasiva- Todos giraron su vista a la leopardo quien simplemente sonreía.

-Bao no hice nada en especial, una de las chicas conoce a uno de tus guardias así que le prometí traerla en otro momento si me dejaba entrar y el muy amablemente accedió- Yaten se golpeó la frente, tendría una seria charla con sus guardias más adelante- Díganme ¿Qué son de Tigresa y Po? Ya que veo que a comparación de Ying y Akari tienen más… Confianza con ellos-

-Po y yo solo somos amigos, nos conocimos un tiempo atrás en el palacio de jade- Contesto Song con una sonrisa mirando atentamente al panda.

-Tigresa y yo no somos nada… Por el momento- Tigresa se avergonzó ante esas palabras, Bao sonrió de lado al ver esa reacción, Po apretó las manos por debajo de la mesa al igual que Yaten incrustaba sin hacerse mucho daño las garras en los brazos. Akari logro ver todas esas reacciones por lo que se aclaró la garganta para poder llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Song ¿Realmente puedes llevarnos ante el maestro Yao?- La leopardo la miro con una mirada seria.

-No…- Esa respuesta desilusiono a la mayoría pero la leopardo volvió a sonreír- Pero conozco a mucha gente gracias a que viajamos, alguno de ellos podría ayudarnos-

-Song eso sería bárbaro-

-Gracias Po, cuenten conmigo para lo que deseen- Tigresa comenzaba a molestarse ante las actitudes que tomaba el panda con la leopardo pero lo que más le frustraba era aquella presión en el pecho que se formaba cada vez que alguno de esos dos individuos se sonreían.

-En ese caso nos iremos esta tarde-

-Espera ¿Tu iras con nosotros? ¿Quién se hará cargo de la aldea?-

-Ying si no recuerdas cuando fui a buscarlos deje la aldea sin ningún problema, eso quiere decir que tengo a alguien de confianza que me puede sustituir ¿No crees?-

-Eso es verdad, ¿Quién es la persona que se queda a cargo? ¿Acaso es Kasumi?-

-Sé que Kasumi es muy capaz de llevar esta aldea por sí sola, su abuelo fue un excelente líder y ella una extraordinaria alumna pero me temo que aun así…-

-No podría llevar acabo esto yo sola- Termino la leona sentándose a un lado de su esposo- Mis hijos son pequeños así que no puedo descuidarlos para llevar a cabo las tareas que realiza mi esposo-

-¿Quién es entonces?-

-Soy yo…- Aquella voz atrajo la atención de los presentes, Tigresa sonrió levemente mientras que el resto miraba totalmente perplejo al leopardo de las nieves que aparecía en el marco de la puerta cargando un cachorro en sus brazos.

-Tía Tigresa- Grito el niño bajando de sus brazos corriendo a la tigre de bengala quien lo abrazo dulcemente algo que enterneció a cierto panda y león blanco imaginándosela en aquella linda etapa de la maternidad.

-Tai Long, no puede ser- Dijo Akari mientras que el resto miraba al panda quien se rascaba la nuca mirando cualquier cosa.

-¿No se supone que tú estabas muerto?- Pregunto Bao mientras se colocaba de pie enfrentando al leopardo, para todos eran bien sabido lo que aquel sujeto había hecho.

-Yo dije que lo vencí… Mas nunca que lo mate- Tai Long ignoro al león tomando asiento entre Tigresa y Yaten.

-Digamos que Po me dio una segunda oportunidad la cual agradezco ya que gracias a ello obtuve un hermoso regalo: el amor de una extraordinaria mujer además de alguien por quien tengo un verdadero motivo para pelear- Ichiro se giró a su papa sonriéndole enormemente.

-Gracias por llegar Tai Long, como escuchaste tendré que salir por lo que te quedaras a cargo, necesito que vigiles todo y ante cualquier cosa me mandes informar de inmediato-

-Así será Yaten- El tigre se colocó de pie para preparar todo pero el león no se quedaría simplemente de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué sucede?- Exigió saber Bao, Yaten se sentó de nuevo… Tendría que explicarle a los recién llegados si es que los acompañarían, primero ambos mostraron expresiones escépticas pensando que tal vez los engañaban pero al terminar de escuchar la historia el rostro de ambos cambio totalmente.

-¿Qué son realmente los guerreros del Tao?-

-Esa es una respuesta que no se darte Bao, jamás se ha visto el rostro de alguno de ellos… El abuelo de Kasumi siempre me conto que cuando hicieran su aparición o la espada que está bajo nuestro cuidado reaccionara tendríamos que ir en busca de los dos sabios restantes ya que ellos saben identificar a los guerreros del Tao-

-Todo esto es demasiado confuso- Susurro Akari llamando la atención del resto quien suspiro.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar al maestro Yao así que lo mejor es que todos se preparen, mandare a un mensajero para que informe su localización al palacio de Jade… Nos veremos en dos horas en la entrada de la aldea- Sin más que decir Yaten se adentró en la biblioteca, Kasumi se excusó llevando con ella a Ichiro dejando a los guerreros en la mesa.

-¿Están seguras de esto?- Pregunto Bao dirigiendo su vista a ambas tigresas.

-Por supuesto, esta gente confía en nosotros y no los decepcionaremos- Tigresa siguió el ejemplo de Yaten parándose, Bao suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Chicos lo mejor será que descansen, la aldea donde vive alguien que tal vez nos ayude queda a un día de viaje- Todos asintieron a la petición de Song, Bao salió de la cabaña con la esperanza de encontrarse con la maestra de Jade pero Po al sospechar lo que el león pretendía intento seguirlo.

-¿A dónde vas Po?- El panda dirigió su vista a la leopardo de las nieves quien rápidamente se colocó frente a él.

-Solo quería salir a dar un paseo-

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- Lo pensó unos segundos pero no creía que fuera lo correcto dejar a la chica así, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza la invito a seguirlo, Song sonrió alegremente tomando de inmediato el brazo del guerrero dragón y salir con él.

-Menos mal que íbamos a descansar- Comento Ying divertido haciendo reír a Akari y Tai Long.

-Créeme que esto será bastante divertido-

-¿Porque lo dices Akari? , el viaje que les espera será bastante agotador-

-Yo no me refería al viaje Tai Long… ¿No me digan que no se dieron cuenta?- Ambos machos se observaron entre ellos sin entender mientras que la tigresa siberiana se daba un leve golpe en la frente.

-Hombres tenían que ser-

-¡Oye!- Exclamaron indignados ambos haciendo sonreír a Akari.

-Lo siento, a lo que me refiero es que este es un lio muy divertido del corazón-

-¿Lo dices por Bao?- Pregunto Ying.

-No solo por el-

-¿De qué hablan?- Este fue el turno de preguntar de Tai Long.

-En verdad que son despistados- Akari se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos- Es obvio que a Bao y Po les gusta Tigresa además por lo que me eh dado cuenta ella no es tan indiferente a las atenciones de alguno de los dos-

-¿Y?- La voz de Tai Long tenía un leve tono de molestia- Es obvio que Tigresa jamás se fijaría en ellos-

-¿Celoso por tu hermanita Tai Long?-

-Cállate niño- Respondió el leopardo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Déjenme terminar… Claro que a Tigresa le interesan los dos y por lo mismo esta celosa cuando Song está cerca de alguno de ellos, no se dieron cuenta de la mirada que tenía cuando llego Song-

-Comienzo a preguntarme que es lo que tienen esos dos para tener a las chicas así- Ying coloco una de sus garras en la barbilla analizando al mencionado.

-Es una excelente pregunta- Los tres sonrieron ampliamente ante sus propias suposiciones -Yo lo único que deseo es que ambos se comporten con mi hermana, sé que no soy nadie para exigir eso pero los castrare si le hacen algo indecente- Volvieron a sonreír ante las palabras de Tai Long, parecía que realmente había cambiado.

Yaten había salido de la biblioteca para poder hablar de algo con Tai Long debido a la ausencia que tendría en los días próximos pero al escucharlo hablar de la felina de esa forma hizo que se detuviera a escuchar la conversación, sonrió ante los comentarios sobreprotectores del leopardo… Suspiro bajando la mirada mientras salia de ahí sin ser visto por alguno de los presentes.

Tigresa caminaba con sus manos a la espalda mirando los alrededores de la aldea, hace algunos días pensaba que era la única de su especie a los alrededores (Excepto de Akari) Pero después llegó Yaten y en aquel lugar había varios más, sonrió para si al imaginarse lo que hubiera sido su vida si viviera con aquellos que eran sus semejantes pero de inmediato esa curiosa felicidad abrió paso a una profunda tristeza al recordar a sus padres… ¿Realmente la abandonaron al no encontrar otra forma de protegerla? Ella aún no entendía pero a su punto de ver las cosas ella hubiera luchado por permanecer junto a sus hijas, llego a un pequeño parque donde vio a diversas familias disfrutando aquella hermosa mañana, sentándose bajo un árbol dejo caer su peso en el suelo se abrazó a sus rodillas dejando salir traviesas lagrimas que aunque intentaba no lograba contener.

-Es la segunda vez que te veo llorar- Esa voz atrajo su atención llevando su vista a su izquierda dando con el león blanco cruzado de brazos.

-Y por lo que veo tú no sabes cuándo dejar a alguien en sus momentos más íntimos- El león sonrió de lado sentándose junto a la tigresa.

-Lo siento pero no me parece lo correcto dejar que ojos tan bonitos derramen lagrimas- Tomo a Tigresa de la barbilla haciéndola girar quedando frente a frente y levemente con una de sus garras limpiar su mejilla, la maestra se sorprendió ante ese acto pero no supo porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba como siempre que intentaban tomarse ese tipo de atenciones con ella.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que atino a decir alejando su vista de aquella penetrante mirada.

-¿Me dirás que te sucede?- Tigresa suspiro colocándose de pie tratando de retomar su tono de voz habitual.

-No… - Cuando se disponía a alejarse sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo para después impactarla contra algo firme, lamento el rostro percatándose de que se encontraba en brazos del león- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Suéltame en este momento-

-Déjame pensar… No…- Respondió divertido, la chica era fuerte lo admitía pero no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa para estar junto a ella.

-Oh me sueltas o juro que ahora si te rompo el brazo- Intento apartarse mientras que con sus brazos empujaba al león, escucho como este supero.

-Está bien pero antes de eso- Tigresa levanto el rostro sin embargo antes de poder reaccionar sintió los labios del chico sobre los propios… La maestra estaba impactada, no sabía cómo reaccionar simplemente dejo que el chico guiara, por su parte el león sintió de inmediato la inexperiencia de la felina por lo que sus movimientos eran tiernos y lentos, se separó de ella para ver aquella mirada rubí sorprendida a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un adorable color carmín- Ahora si puedo dejarte ir…- Comenzó a caminar pero ahora él fue detenido.

-¡Idiota!- Logro escuchar antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha haciendo ladear su rostro- ¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer eso?- Bao levanto la cara topándose con unos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con furia.

-¡Po! ¡¿Qué carajo crees que haces maldito panda?!- Respondió mientras le soltaba una patada en el estómago.

-Ya… Ya te… Lo dije… No dejare que te acerques de nuevo a ella y mucho menos de esa forma- Song sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar al panda hablar así por causa de la tigresa pero al levantar la vista ambos se lanzarían a los golpes por lo que junto con la maestra se interpusieron.

-Ya basta los dos- Exigió Tigresa mientras recuperaba la compostura, ambos machos asintieron dirigiendo una mirada llena de odio al otro…

-Bao Po tiene razón eres un completo idiota vuelve a tocarme de esa forma y te castrare, Po se cuidarme sola así que no te metas en esto- La felina estaba nerviosa y esa situación no le agradaba para nada, era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que algo así se presentaba siendo su primer reacción alejarse, conforme avanzaba su mirada encontró muy entretenido el suelo hasta que choco con alguien- _Malditos inoportunos- _Pensó para ella debido a que quería estar sola pero al levantar el rostro se topó con la mirada sorprendida de Yaten.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- Tigresa sintió algo en su corazón al oir al chico hablar de esa forma, era como si aquel tono tan dulce ya lo hubiera escuchado anteriormente.

-Nada, perdona por chocar contigo no vi por donde venía-

-No te preocupes así sucede cuando estamos pensando en otras cosas, quieres caminar para despejar tu mente-

-¿No me seguirás insistiendo en saber que tengo?- Yaten le sonrió cálidamente mirándola a los ojos.

-Aunque te ínsita estoy seguro que jamás me dirás, así que simplemente quiero que olvides lo que sea que te preocupa- Tigresa accedió no muy segura pero por alguna razón confió en el tigre, muchos felinos al verlos se inclinaban con respeto ante ellos mientras que Yaten respondía las muestras de respeto con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de su mano.

-¿Por qué nos atacaste?- Esa pregunta saco al chico de sus pensamientos tomándolo por sorpresa- Aquí eres respetado pero tu ataque fue el de un cobarde-

-¿Acaso ustedes habrían venido por las buenas?-

-Tal vez si nos hubieras explicado lo entenderíamos-

-Tal vez pero necesitaban escuchar la leyenda que se encontraba escrita en el pergamino y necesitaba su sangre la cual obviamente jamás me la hubieran dado por las buenas- Tomo la garra de la chica mirando arrepentido el vendaje- La sangre de las verdaderas hijas de Hikari abrieron el medallón que reviviría las espadas Feng Long, lamento mucho el haberlas herido… Eso fue lo último que hubiera deseado-

-No te preocupes, creo que comprendo tus razones del porque lo hiciste- Al ver que el ambiente se había tensado decidió cambiar el tema retomando su caminata- Dime algo, la canción de cuna ¿Es originaria de aquí?-

-No, esa canción pertenece al clan Feng Long ya que entre líneas está escrita la leyenda del guerrero Sol y la princesa Luna-

-Eso es algo que no me lo imagine-

-Siempre te la cantaban para dormir- La felina se detuvo en seco mientras que Yaten cerraba los ojos con fuerza-_Que idiota soy- _Pensó.

-¿Me la cantaban? Yaten ¿Conocías a mis padres no es verdad? Dime que sucedió por favor- Los rubís por primera vez en toda su vida mostraban algo que jamás pensó: Suplica, el tigre no tuvo opción más que responder.

-Claro que los conocía Tigresa, aunque era pequeño cuando todo sucedió… Te contare y entre la historia descubrirás algo que es realmente importante-

_**=Flash Back=**_

_**En una cabaña a las afueras de la pequeña aldea una pareja de tigres discutía, la felina arrullaba entre sus brazos dos pequeños bultitos que eran la alegría de sus corazones mientras que el macho daba vueltas a su alrededor tirando cuanto objeto se colocaba frente a él. **_

_**-Me niego rotundamente Arashi, son mis hijas… ¡Jamás hare lo que ese maldito anciano quiere!-**_

_**-Lo se Saya y créeme que yo tampoco lo permitiré- Se acercó a su mujer arrodillándose a su lado descubriendo a la primera bebe, era tan parecida a él pero con los ojos de su madre; cuando descubrió al segundo fue el resultado contrario blanco como su madre pero con los ojos verdes de su padre- Esta noche nos iremos de la aldea, lo que ellos quieren es que no estén aquí así que cumpliremos su deseo…- Se paró para dirigirse a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones- Sé que estás ahí Yaten, sal de una vez- **_

_**El pequeño niño de escasamente 7 años salió de su escondite con sus manitas delante, el tigre mayor se arrodillo ante el tomándolo entre sus brazos.**_

_**-Escúchame bien pequeño, prepara tu equipaje que saldremos de viaje- **_

_**-Si pero ¿A dónde iremos?- **_

_**-No te preocupes, solo date prisa a donde sea que vallamos iremos juntos-**_

_**La noche se intensifico y aprovechando la oscuridad ambos tigres salieron con los niños en brazos, se alejaron a paso rápido con ello evitando que cualquier ojo curioso se percatara de su presencia. Una vez que estuvieron lejos del lugar Arashi tomo a Yaten en sus brazos.**_

_**-Prométeme que serás fuerte de ahora en adelante- **_

_**-¿Qué sucede papa?- El niño tenía grandes lagrimas comenzando a asomarse en su rostro, detrás de él aparecieron diversos felinos que conocía bastante bien… Eran adultos pertenecientes a su aldea.**_

_**-Gracias por acompañarnos a pesar de que jamás podrán regresar- Yaten logro ver que entre aquellos adultos, cachorros más pequeños que él se encontraban escondidos.**_

_**-Yaten sabemos lo injusto que es que te pidan matar a tus hijos, nosotros nos sentiríamos igual por eso decidimos acompañarte- Explico un puma mientras sujetaba con fuerza las manos de sus dos cachorros- ¿Cuál es el plan?- **_

_**-Por favor Riku, cuida a Yaten hasta que regresemos… Aunque nos alejemos de la aldea mis pequeñas hijas estarán ante la constante vigilancia de los ancianos y en el peor de los males los guerreros del Tao las buscaran- El pequeño tigrecito se espantó ante las palabras de su padre y corrió a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.**_

_**-Llévame contigo por favor papi, no me dejes solito- **_

_**-Hijo mío te juro que tu padre y yo regresaremos para estar juntos como la familia que siempre debimos ser, ahora obedece a Riku hasta que regresemos- El tigrecito con tristeza se soltó del abrazo de su padre y recibiendo un beso en la frente de parte de su madre pudo ver como se alejaron del grupo con las niñas en brazos pero ambos padres en diferentes direcciones.**_

_**=Fin Flash back=**_

-Esa fue la última vez que los vi, jamás supe que fue de ellos ni de mis hermanas- Levanto el rostro encontrándose con Tigresa mirando el suelo- Hasta ahora-

-Demasiadas sorpresas…- Susurro Tigresa mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Yaten quien la recibió gustoso- Pero sorpresas hermosas-

-Perdóname por no contarte nada, Akari lo descubrió cuando hablaba con Kasumi-

_-Ahora entiendo su actitud- _Sonrió mientras levantaba el rostro mirando con cariño a Yaten.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntaron dos voces a coro haciendo que ambos tigres miraran en esa dirección.

**Taran… Espero les guste mi última idea, ¿Quiénes serán las personas que llegaron? ¿Qué sucederá con Po y Bao? ¿Serán capaces de matarse? ¿Song se quedara con los brazos cruzados? Bueno antes de irme: **

**Escarcha 13: Wow muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues que como amm ¿Frutas y verduras? Jajaja, no ya en serio muchas gracias por declararte mi admiradora eso es muy dulce nwn. Espero te guste este capítulo. **

**Dani t.g: Al contrario para mi es un placer darle las gracias de esta forma a los que me dejan un review, eres muy amable al decir que me dejaras un review en cada capítulo eso es lindo de tu parte. Ojala te guste la actualización.**

**Guest: Es una hermosa calificación la que le das a mi fic. Espero el capítulo no te desilusione.**

**Bueno gracias a los que leen y hasta la próxima semana nwn. **


	14. Profecía

**Algo atrasado pero eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, la verdad no eh andado muy inspirada estos días por eso me costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo u_u. En fin espero les guste y como siempre les dejo el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**(Capitulo 14: Profecía)**

Aquel diminuto insecto se acercó a la extremidad que la criatura de color oscuro le ofrecía, en su oído susurro lo que había escuchado de parte de los felinos… Aquel sujeto sonrió fuertemente mientras que de entre una nube negra extraía una vasija antigua con diversos dibujos extraños.

-Terra a mortuis facere deditionem metam corporis, cum me ...- Tomando la vasija la estrello contra el suelo rompiéndola en diversos pedazos, cogió uno entre sus extremidades e hizo una profunda herida en la otra- Et dedi cor meum bibetis sanguinem, oblivisci quod scis me aliquando perpetuo permanere ...- Cuatro figuras se elevaron entre las sombras acercando su boca a la sangrante herida bebiendo el líquido carmesí- Esta es la orden que tienen que acatar: sigan a ese grupo que osa anteponerse a mis deseos, no quiero que los maten… Al menos no por ahora, solo denles una advertencia de lo que podría sucederles- Dos de las siluetas se arrodillaron ante el líder desapareciendo entre las penumbras del lugar- Ustedes dos sigan mi energía ya que necesitaremos algo para negociar-

Akari y Ying los observaban a una distancia prudente, la tigresa siberiana comprendió de inmediato al ver las miradas de ambos tigres uniéndose en aquel abrazo, Yaten sonrió al ver a sus pequeñas hermanas por fin después de tantos años.

-Jamás quise que nos separáramos mis queridas niñas- Susurro apretando con fuerza a las tigresas quienes dejaban salir pequeñas gotitas de agua salada de sus ojos.

-Eso no importa ya, lo importante es que estamos juntos- Termino Akari con una voz alegre, Tigresa no decía nada sin embargo sujetaba con más fuerza a sus hermanos, Ying se sentía un poco excluido así que aclarándose la garganta rompió el momento entre hermanos.

-Perdón- Dijo nervioso ante la mirada casi asesina de Tigresa y Yaten- Solo quiero saber que pasa-

-Una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado Ying- Akari se alejó de los tigres para abrazar a la pantera por el cuello, cuando este iba a corresponder una voz con un tono de molestia lo evito.

-¡No te atrevas!- Cuando sus ojos negros giraron en torno a aquella voz pudo ver como el tigre lo observaba un tanto enojado- No voy a permitir que cualquier vago corrompa a mis inocentes hermanas-

-Yo no soy ningún vago escuchaste- Ying analizo un poco la situación- ¿Hermanas?- Su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes y en ellos se podían ver los rastros de las lágrimas.

-Supongo que te lo explicare- Akari tomo las garras de la pantera entre las propias mientras le contaba cómo es que habían sido separados- Por eso soy muy feliz Ying, Tigresa y Yaten son mis hermanos-

-Pero debo de pedirte un favor Ying, nadie debe de saber de nuestro parentesco aún-

-¿Por qué?- Tigresa se extrañó mirando con los ojos abiertos al tigre, cual niña pequeña la tigresa de bengala recibió una palmada en la cabeza de parte del mayor.

-No quiero que ninguna corra peligro, aquellos que amamos pueden ser una gran fortaleza pero a la vez una enorme debilidad; confía en mi Tigresa- La maestra accedió no muy convencida.

- Nadie sabrá de esto por mí- Comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida de la aldea seguida de Yaten, el tigre mayor tomo de la garra a Akari alejándola del chico.

-_Yo que pensé que no tendría por qué sufrir con los celos de padre… Tendré que sufrir con los celos de hermano, mmm me pregunto cómo lograran ganarse a su cuñado Bao o Po- _Ying bajo la cabeza entre frustrado y divertido ya que las actitudes del tigre era verdad que lo aterraban un poco, pero era entretenido verlo tan sobreprotector con las chicas.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea los guerreros del loto y los furiosos ya estaban esperando, Song se encontraba hablando con uno de los guardias (Probablemente el que la había dejado ingresar) que al ver acercarse al líder de la aldea se inclinó y alejo rápidamente.

-Estos chicos no tienen remedio- Dijo en un susurro, sus ojos verdes se posaron en el grupo con una mirada firme- Song ira al frente ya que es la única que sabe que ruta debemos de seguir, Ying y Bao deben de examinar el terreno así que irán junto a ella, Tigresa y yo cuidaremos la retaguardia mientras que Po y Akari estarán al pendiente de los costados del grupo-

-Si- Dijeron al unísono el resto, Yaten se giró dando con su familia y Tai Long.

-Amigo mío te estoy encomendando lo que más atesoramos: La villa donde viven lo que más amamos, debes de protegerlos a toda costa y ante cualquier anormalidad no dudes en buscarme-

-Así será Yaten- El tigre se acercó a su esposa recibiendo la espada en sus manos mientras que acercaba su rostro para besar sus labios, se inclinó ante sus hijos para poder abrazarlos acción tras la cual emprendieron su viaje.

En el palacio de Jade Yuuna no dejaba de dar vueltas en el patio, estaba preocupada ante lo que podría sucederles a los chicos que algunos días atrás desaparecieron…

-Señora Yuuna- La mapache al dirigir su vista a la escalinata del palacio observo al mismo chita que días antes los había atacado, este de inmediato noto que la mujer gritaría por lo que salto a ella cubriendo su boca- No lo haga por favor, solo vengo a darle un mensaje de las señoritas Tigresa y Akari- Al escuchar esos nombres la mapache asintió.

-¿Sabes dónde están? ¿Están bien? Por favor dime que sucede- El chita le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Me temo que yo no puedo decirle nada- De entre sus ropas saco dos pergaminos- Pero aquí están las respuestas que necesita, el pergamino de listón azul es de las señoritas mientras que el rojo es de mi señor- Sin más que agregar hizo una reverencia alejándose de la mapache quien de inmediato fue en busca de su hermano y el maestro de jade.

El mapache y el panda rojo se encontraban en el salón de los héroes meditando cual podría ser su siguiente movimiento, los guerreros del Tao habían atacado y con ello habían tomado por prisioneras a sus hijas… ¿Qué podían hacer?-

-¡Shifu!… ¡Sheng!- Los maestros al escuchar el grito de la mapache se colocaron de pie observando como llegaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuna?- La mapache se dejó caer de rodillas mientras que les entregaba ambos pergaminos- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Shifu ambos pergaminos son de parte de Tigresa y aquel chico que tenían en el salón de los héroes- El maestro de jade abrió rápidamente los pergaminos tras las palabras de la mujer encontrando un aviso que a juzgar por el estilo de letra supuso era del chico, comenzó a leer en voz alta para que los tres escucharan.

_Maestros del palacio de jade:_

_Sé que mis palabras no los convencerán después de la forma en la que me di a conocer aquel día, sin embargo créanme que lo último que quería era causarles conmoción… El motivo del ataque era para poder descubrir si sus alumnas eran las chicas que buscaba desde hace un tiempo atrás, ellas son importantes tanto para mi gente como para mí..._

_En este momento lo más probable es que estemos en camino a un destino el cual no me es posible brindarles pero créanme que no permitiré que nada malo les ocurra, después de todo… Sin mis hermanas._

_Me despido de ustedes prometiéndoles ponerlos al tanto de la situación más adelante._

_Yaten descendiente del clan Feng Long._

Los maestros no cabían en su sorpresa, los que pensaron enemigos realmente eran aliados y no solo eso también aquellas tigresas que habían cuidado desde pequeñas eran hermanas junto con el que anteriormente había sido su prisionero… El maestro Sheng tomo el pergamino de listón azul para desatarlo y comenzar a leer su contenido ya que aquella letra la reconocía bastante bien.

_Maestro Sheng: _

_Primero quiero pedirle perdón por haberme escapado, le pedí al mensajero que se le llevara este pergamino sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuenta; me costó un poco convencerlo pero al final acepto._

_Maestro gracias a este viaje hemos descubierto muchas cosas sobre nuestro pasado pero aun así todavía tenemos algo muy importante que hacer y por eso seguiremos a Yaten. De nuevo le pido que me disculpe y a los chicos por la decisión que tomamos pero queríamos saber la verdad de nuestro pasado. Nos veremos pronto._

_Akari._

Sheng enrollo el pergamino mirando detenidamente a Shifu brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Las chicas están bien?-

-Si pero me temo que tendremos que esperar antes de verlas de nuevo- El panda rojo asintió con la cabeza, de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta con gran fuerza sobresaltando a los mayores dejando accesar una sombra con ojos rojizos, los maestros se colocaron en posición ante cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer ocultando a Yuuna detrás de ellos.

-Maestros lamentamos esta interrupción pero me temo que uno de ustedes tiene que venir con nosotros-

-¿Quién eres y que deseas?-

-Quién soy… Pronto lo averiguaran…- Un grito de Yuuna llamo la atención de los maestros que al girarse notaron a la mapache inconsciente y en brazos de un encapuchado que fácilmente podría tener la altura de Po- Y lo que deseo es mi cuerpo físico-

Shifu se lanzó contra el encapuchado al tiempo en que Lei Sheng se lanzaba sobre aquella oscuridad pensando que tal vez lo que habían dicho eran simples palabras, Sheng lanzo una patada pero traspaso aquella nube negra.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

Mientras que Shifu intento derribar a la figura encapuchada pero este simplemente tomo a la mapache con un brazo mientras que con la otra sostenía el brazo del panda rojo lanzándolo lejos de ellos, después con un poderoso salto se acercó a la penumbra que lo rodeo llevando a la mapache con ellos.

-¡Yuuna!- Gritaron ambos observando como desaparecían sin dejar algún tipo de rastro, Sheng corrió a la salida en un intento desesperado por recuperar a su hermana pero lo único que encontró fue el atardecer.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Grito de repente volviendo a entrar al salón de los héroes pero solo para ver a su viejo amigo derramar lágrimas silenciosas- ¿Shifu?-

-No voy a permitir que la dañen- Susurro mientras que sin ver a los ojos al mapache salía del lugar.

Song seguía la ruta que ya conocía pero aun así Bao y Ying de vez en cuando le pedían que se detuviera ya sea para verificar el camino o marcar la ruta, el viaje fue tranquilo debido a que estaban más entretenidos en sus pensamientos sobre qué clase de lugar conocerían; Po era el único que tenía otra clase de ideas ya que la escena del beso entre Tigresa y Bao no abandonaba su mente pero lo que más lo molestaba era la tonta actitud que había tenido, estaba celoso no podía negarlo pero él no era nada de la maestra como para mostrarse de esa forma. Tigresa quien iba delante del panda pudo ver desde que salieron algunos suspiros que abandonaban su boca.

-¿Qué tienes Po?- El panda levanto el rostro encontrándose con aquella mirada ámbar, abrió los ojos pero al ver sus labios no pudo evitar volver a molestarse.

-Nada- Respondió cortantemente pasando de largo a la tigresa, esta se molestó y lo tomo del brazo haciendo que la encarara.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Si te estoy preguntando es porque me preocupo- Po separo su brazo del agarre con brusquedad.

-Ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada… Estoy bien y disculpa mi actitud- Sin más se alejó de la chica retomando su puesto, Yaten se percató de todas esas reacciones sonriendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta; esas actitudes las conocía ya que eran muy similares a las que tenía antes de casarse con Kasumi.

-¡Song!- Grito el tigre deteniéndose junto al resto del grupo- ¿Falta mucho aún?-

-No ya que llevamos un buen ritmo, ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?-

-Lo mejor será que descansemos un momento en ese caso, además debemos de hablar de algo- La leopardo de las nieves accedió con la cabeza acercándose a Yaten para responder las dudas de este mientras que el resto de los felinos se sentaban en el suelo.

-Dime Song ¿Quién es la persona que según tu nos ayudara?- Yaten tenía los brazos cruzados observando indiferente a la leopardo.

-Es una vieja cabra que conocimos hace un tiempo, anteriormente vivía en la ciudad de Gongmen pero debido a lo que sucedió con Lord Shen se mudó a otra ciudad… Es una adivina sumamente hábil así que si no sabe el sendero que debemos seguir estoy segura que podrá darnos alguna idea-

-Comprendo… Espero que tengas razón, esta misión es demasiado importante para dejar pasar mucho tiempo- Colocó una garra en el hombro felino dándole una sonrisa fraternal- Gracias pequeña-

El grupo estaba un poco tenso cuando llegaron junto a ellos, solo Akari hablaba animadamente con Ying quien al ver al tigre cerca de ellos se puso nervioso pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando sintió la garra de la chica en la propia.

-Son ellos- Dijo por lo bajo una de las sombras observando atentamente.

-Recuerda las órdenes de nuestro amo, no hay que lastimarlos… Debemos dejar que lleguen a su destino y es entonces cuando atacamos- Ambos asintieron mientras desaparecían entre humo negro, Tigresa se sintió observada así que dirigió su vista al lugar sin percibir nada más que unas nubes en el horizonte signo de que pronto llovería.

-Sera mejor movernos- Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención del resto.

Su recorrido duro unas horas más aunque a voz de la leopardo menos de lo que esperaban, la aldea era muy pequeña quienes al ver llegar a la leopardo se acercaron rápidamente.

-Señorita Song que gusto verla- Grito un niño acercándose a la joven, era un pequeño conejito en color grisáceo.

-Hola, lamento no haber venido antes… Disculpa esta la adivina- El pequeño asintió con la cabeza pidiéndole que la siguiera, en cuanto Tigresa y Po observaron a la mujer se quedaron más que sorprendidos ya que aquella cabra que estaba frente a ellos era la misma que había predicho que Shen seria derrotado por Po; aunque para la adivina parecía que la sorpresa no era tan grande ya que se acercó al panda con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo guerrero del ying y el yang-

-Lo mismo digo señora, me da mucho gusto saber que está bien- La anciana giro el rostro a Tigresa quien simplemente sonrió un poco, la cabra la miro detenidamente rodeándola causando que se incomodara un poco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Akari haciendo exactamente lo mismo que con la maestra de jade.

-Señora ¿Qué pasa?-

-No es nada joven guerrero del ying y el yang- Miro al grupo retomando aquella mirada cálida y su dulce sonrisa- Síganme los llevare a mi cabaña- Todos asintieron pero aun así sospechaban un poco ante la actitud de la mujer con las felinas, una vez dentro les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras preparaba algún te que ofrecerles; cuando la infusión estuvo lista les ofreció una taza a cada uno.

-Muchas gracias señora- Agradeció Song en nombre de todos quienes miraban algo desconfiados el líquido.

-No es veneno- Susurro divertida la anciana sonriendo.

-Lo lamentamos señora es solo que…-

-No pueden confiarse, lo se joven del clan Feng Long- Yaten abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-¿Se de ustedes?… Es muy fácil, hace un tiempo tuve una visión donde se me predijo que vendrían a verme aunque no esperaba que tanto el guerrero del Ying y el Yang como el descendiente del clan Feng Long estuvieran juntos-

-Solo dígame Po señora-

-Y a mí simplemente Yaten, en ese caso no andaré con rodeos… Estamos en busca del maestro Yao uno de los mejores del kung fu pero su nueva torre de meditación está en un lugar tan secreto que solo aquellos que son dignos podrán encontrarlo-

-Lo se Yaten y claro que es el lugar donde se encuentra el maestro sin embargo eso solo se los diré a ellas- Dijo señalando levemente con la mano a Tigresa y Akari- El resto tendrá que salir-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron al unísono Bao y Ying desconfiados ante las palabras de la mujer.

-¡Siéntense los dos! - La voz de Yaten los intimido por lo que a regañadientes accedieron a la orden que se les dio- Señora ¿Es necesario?- La anciana vio la preocupación sincera en los ojos del tigre por lo que tomo su garra en sus manos.

-Tranquilo no pasara nada, hay algo que ellas deben de saber y ellas decidirán si contárselos o no-

-¿Acaso es tan importante?- La vieja cabra dirigió su vista a Tigresa quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Así es pequeña-

-Confíen en ella- Se escuchó la voz de Po, cuando todos le restaron atención este sonreía ampliamente- Es una buena mujer- Yaten retiro su garra mientras se colocaba de pie mirando atentamente a sus acompañantes.

-Esperaremos afuera, avísenos cuando podamos ingresar de nuevo- El tigre fue el primero en salir seguido de Ying y Song, Bao aun desconfiando de aquella cabra salió dejando a Po unos momentos…

-Po…- Se giró encontrándose cara a cara con Tigresa- ¿En verdad es correcto confiar en ella?-

-Sí, cuando el cañón de Lord Shen me lanzo lejos ella fue quien me cuido y atendió mis heridas, además de que fue quien me explico lo que sucedió realmente con mis verdaderos padres… Sé que te cuesta confiar en la gente pero ahora no confíes en ella- Tomo cálidamente su mano sin despegar su vista de aquellos ojos ámbar- Confía en mi…- Y sin saber porque acerco su rostro al de Tigresa robando un pequeño beso en sus labios, cual niño pequeño se lo roba a su primer novia salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Po?- Pregunto Akari sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-Nada… Sera mejor que terminemos con esto- La vieja cabra fue la única en darse cuenta de las acciones del panda, ignoro por un momento lo que sucedía ya que debía informar a las jovencitas sobre aquella visión que había tenido; tomo un platón depositándolo en el suelo mientras colocaba unas gotas de agua, una piedra, una pluma y un pedazo de carbón.

- Por favor permítanme- Se acercó a ellas arrancando a cada una un cabello arrojándolo junto al resto de los artefactos al platón, removió varias veces mientras que el carbón prendía fuego a las cosas fue entonces cuando el humo se elevó dejando ver algunas siluetas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto asustada Akari mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho.

-Mis queridas niñas- Comenzó la anciana mujer- Deben de tener cuidado ya que el sendero que fue trazado debido a su pasado les creara un futuro por demás incierto, aquellos que aman correrán un gran riesgo por lo que tendrán que tomar una decisión que las llevara a sacrificar algo importante…- Las tigresas estaban sorprendidas ante las imágenes que el humo les presentaba… En un principio el humo era blanco con las figuras del sol y la luna resplandeciendo pero conforme la predicción avanzaba este se iba haciendo negro absorbiendo ambos astros; todo eso junto a las palabras de la anciana las dejaba demasiado inquietas- Pero no todo será malo si saber tomar la decisión correcta- En eso dos figuras surgieron de repente desapareciendo la oscuridad- El bien y el mal se enfrentaran en una batalla donde es muy probable que pierdan algo que es importante-

-¿Algo importante? ¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto gritando Tigresa, aquellas palabras le daban temor.

-Eso es todo lo que se me permite decirles mis pequeñas niñas-

-¿Pero porque no podían escuchar esto desde un principio? Ellos son las personas que queremos-

-Por la advertencia… Aquella decisión que deben tomar será impuesta por alguien a quien su corazón le tiene cariño-

Las tigresas decidieron no investigar más, simplemente bajaron la cabeza confundidas ante aquella predicción; les decía tantas cosas y a la vez nada… Todo era demasiado confuso.

**Eso es todo, en fin ando de rápido así que les dejo agradecimientos en los reviews: **

**Miguel el romántico je: Pobres de Bao y Song creo que esperas que sufran mucho XD, a mi si me gustan los triángulos amorosos no sé porque pero me llaman la atención aunque aquí dice mi hermana que ya no es un triángulo sino un cuadrado Jajaja pero mi promete que intentare no aburrirte nwn.**

**Escarcha 13: Mi hermana me dijo lo mismo que tu pero debíamos de poner un elemento sorpresa así que ¡Sorpresa! XD, lamento decirte que no hay receta pero si descubro mi promete darte el tipo, gracias por leer.**

**Dani t.g: Es que mi quería ver a Po celoso y bueno a como es pensé que actuaría algo ammm impulsivo Jajaja y muchas gracias por cada revise que me dejas por cierto soy hija sándwich ya que tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana pequeña.**

**Natigresa: Hola hace mucho que no sabía de ti es bueno saber que estas bien nwn, obviamente tendrán problemas (no en el viaje ya que lo hice demasiado rápido u_u) pero más adelante es obvio que los tendrán ;).**

**En fin los veo en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho bye nwn. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Perdón por tardarme es solo que la musa de este fic se fue de vacaciones dándole paso a la creadora de uno del origen de los guardianes X3 (El cual aún ni siquiera sé si publicare XP) En fin espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation**

**(Capitulo 15)**

-¿Entonces qué harán?- Pregunto la anciana mujer rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras haberles dicho la profecía.

-No lo sé…- Akari miro a su hermana, esta coloco su garra en su barbilla mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-Señora, lo que nos acaba de decir son las sombras de lo que pasara o de lo que puede pasar con base en nuestras acciones- La vieja cabra sorprendida ante la forma en que saco conclusiones la maestra se acercó a ella.

-Te diré lo mismo que a Shen, eso es lo que sucederá si no cambias el camino que has elegido pero en su caso aún tienen tiempo ya que el de ustedes apenas comienza a mostrarse- Las tigresas asintieron con la cabeza después de dirigirse una mirada rápida.

-Gracias por la advertencia- Sonrió cálidamente Tigresa arrodillándose ante ella- Por favor díganos donde podremos encontrar al maestro Yao-

-Deben de seguir el atardecer hasta que den con un templo donde lo que más sobresale es una torre de color jade, dentro de ella encontraran al maestro pero debo decirles que así como van vestidos jamás podrán ingresar- Las maestras no entendían a qué se refería causando gracia a la cabra por sus expresiones- Ese lugar es un templo que está dentro de los dominios del palacio imperial, quien ingresa ahí debe de vestir formalmente-

-Bueno eso no debe de ser problema, podremos utilizar…-

-Kimonos tradicionales- Termino la frase de Tigresa la vieja adivina, la maestra abrió los ojos ante esas palabras.

-Debe de estar bromeando- Grito Tigresa.

-¿En serio debemos de usarlos?- Pregunto Akari.

-Así es, es una norma que exigió el maestro Yao ya que le gusta mucho ese tipo de ropas-

-El maestro es demasiado extraño- Los ojos verdes giraron para ver a su hermana pero esta estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada- Akari sonrió ante su hermana quien giro su cabeza en un intento por evitar que vieran su sonrojo.

-¿Acaso te da miedo usar falda?-

-Claro que no-

-Veo que si-

-Que no, es solo que bueno me siento algo extraña con ella- Akari se acercó a su hermana mirándola detenidamente.

-Relájate, te verás muy hermosa con ese tipo de vestuarios... El problema es ¿Dónde los conseguiremos?- La cabra se acercó a ellas mientras les indicaba con la cabeza seguirla, en la parte de afuera de la cabaña los chicos quienes estaban sentados en el suelo se pararon de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Al escuchar esa voz Tigresa se ruborizo, con todo lo que le había dicho la anciana había olvidado aquel pequeño rose que había tenido con Po... A comparación del de Bao este fue más inocente... Tierno... Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar de ella esos pensamientos.

-Ya sabemos dónde encontrar al maestro Yao pero tenemos un pequeño problema- Akari les explico la situación a todos, como era de esperarse Ying Y Bao protestaron pero Yaten supo controlarlos, Song y Akari se ofrecieron junto a la anciana a hacer los trajes mientras que los felinos machos se alejaban del lugar con el pretexto de entrenar.

-¿No iras?- Tigresa miro a su hermano quien le sonreía, Po fingió seguir a Ying y Bao pero al ver al tigre tan cerca de la maestra quiso escuchar la conversación.

-Ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo- Se cruzó de brazos pensando que podría hacer para matar tiempo hasta que una idea surco su mente- Yaten... ¿Me dirías como eran nuestros padres?- El tigre se sorprendió pero asintió tomando la garra de la chica y sentándola bajo una de las ventanas de aquella cabaña.

-_Demonios debí acercarme más- _Pensaba el guerrero dragón intentando descifrar la conversación ¿Qué le habría dicho Tigresa a Yaten para que su rostro cambiara de expresión?

-Déjame pensar... Papa era un gran guerrero, sus habilidades con las armas eran de temer excelente en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, era un hombre de principios pero siempre fue muy amable con nosotros, dándome palabras de apoyo cuando las necesitaba, mama una mujer única que sabía pelear de manera excepcional aprendiendo cada día diferentes técnicas de kung fu, siempre mostrando una sonrisa, amable dulce y gentil... Creo que si debo compararlos con ustedes tú eres muy parecida a papa y Akari a mama en cualquier aspecto… Yo soy una combinación de ambos- Guiño su ojo a la maestra pero esta tenía una mirada triste.

-Desearía poder recordarlos-

-Aunque no los recuerdes debes de saber que ellos nos amaban y mucho, por eso abandonaron todo lo que conocían con tal de que ustedes estuvieran bien- Al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto en su hermana opto por el plan B- ¿Qué te parece si me muestras que tan buenos fueron tus entrenamientos en el palacio de jade?-Tigresa sonrió de lado colocándose de pie mientras sacudía el polvo en su ropa.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis entrenamientos?- Pregunto confiada colocándose en posición.

-Veo que la niña es confiada- Yaten también se colocó en posición: cerró sus puños mientras se ponía de lado colocando su brazo derecho al frente y el izquierdo detrás- ¿Podrás contra mí?-

-Por supuesto- Respondió a la par que golpeaba con su brazo derecho pero su hermano lo detuvo fácilmente colocando su mano izquierda.

-Eso no es nada...- Con su mano libre la intento golpear pero Tigresa fue rápida sujetando su brazo, Yaten el golpeo en su costado con una patada.

-No te confíes pequeña- Sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, al notar por qué pudo ver la rodilla de Tigresa en el lugar.

-Nunca me confió- Dijo con una sonrisa lucida haciendo sonreír también al mayor comenzando una batalla interesante entre hermanos, Po observaba atento como es que la maestra mostraba una sonrisa divertida ante la pelea alegrándose al ver a la chica entretenida con lo que más le gustaba.

-Se ve linda ¿Verdad?-

-Si- Contesto sin pensar pero al reaccionar se giró encontrándose con Song.

-No sabía que te gustaba Tigresa-

-No me gusta, es decir no es que no me agrade pero tampoco me gusta- La leopardo se enderezo mientras que estiraba levemente sus brazos.

-Eso es muy tierno Po... Lástima que a ella le interese alguien más- El panda se sorprendió ante esas palabras por lo que se giró encontrándose con la leopardo quien le daba la espalda.

-¿Que dices?-

-Cuando Bao fue a la aldea me conto que ellos ya se conocían desde hace algunos años, a lo que me eh dado cuenta ambos se atraen y mucho- Po en ese momento recordó el beso que se habían dado, ella no parecía rechazarlo entonces lo que decía Song era...

-Mientes- Susurro llamando la atención del leopardo quien sonreía levemente al ver que lograba su objetivo.

- Po soy tu amiga- Se giró para verlo a los ojos, tenían la apariencia que quería... Aquella mirada jade estaba llena de tristeza y desilusión, coloco una mano en su hombro mostrando una sonrisa- No me gustaría que te lastimaras por un sentimiento inexistente-

-Gracias por preocuparte Song, será mejor que me vaya- El panda se alejaba a paso lento y con la cabeza baja.

-Lo siento Po...-

Unas horas después Akari salió en busca de todos, llevaba diversas telas de colores en las garras con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, cuando llego a la cabaña de la adivina encontró a sus hermanos arrodillados en el suelo un tanto sudados.

-¿Que les paso?-

-Pelea de entrenamiento- Respondieron al unísono dirigiéndose una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué clase de hermanos son que no me esperan?- Sus voz divertida hizo que las sonrisas incrementaran.

-Tú estabas entretenida en otra cosa, ¿Qué traes ahí pequeña?- Yaten comenzó a separar las cosas encontrando telas en colores rojos, azules, verdes y amarillos.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos que tal les quedan la ropa nueva?- Tigresa trago grueso mientras sentía como la arrastraba Akari al interior de la cabaña.

-¡Yo iré por los muchachos!- Grito el tigre sonriendo ante la escena, aunque sabía que estaban en una situación crítica se alegraba de poder tener esas imágenes de sus hermanas sonriendo felices.

Po seguía con la mirada perdida en los felinos pero a pesar de que empleaban técnicas "bárbaras" a como normalmente se expresaría no prestaba atención, las palabras de Song y aquel beso no salían de su mente fastidiando todo lo que creía.

-Po- El panda dirigió su vista a su izquierda dando con el tigre cruzando de brazos- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-No es nada- Abrazo sus rodillas mirando de nuevo a los alumnos de Lei Sheng acercándose, Yaten de inmediato se percató a que se debía esa actitud pero no quiso indagar hasta estar con el panda a solas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yaten?-

-Solo venía a decirles que los trajes están terminados y Akari quiere que nos lo probemos-

-No puedo creer que el maestro exija ese tipo de cosas- Bao se cruzó de brazos comenzando a caminar.

-Me pregunto si los 4 sabios son así de… Singulares- Comento Ying divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al panda y al tigre.

-No sé cómo sea el 4 sabio pero los tres que eh conocido son muy similares- El tigre sonrió levemente causando el mismo efecto en la pantera pero cuando ambos miraron al siempre alegre panda lo vieron demasiado decaído y con la mirada clavada en el león blanco.

Justo cuando llegaban iba saliendo Song con el kimono puesto en color lila con bellas flores blancas bordadas en la parte baja de la falda al igual que en las mangas, el obi era de color violeta con un sencillo listón blanco dividiéndolo.

-Luces muy linda Song-

-Gracias Po-

Ying no quiso decir nada ya que estaba prendado ante la belleza de la tigresa siberiana que portaba un kimono azul rey con lo que parecían olas bordadas en azul cielo en la parte baja y algunos detalles tanto en el cuello como las mangas, el obi del mismo color que los detalles con un hermoso moño sujetando todo en la parte de atrás.

-Akari… Te ves muy hermosa- A pesar de que sabía que Yaten se encontraba ahí no dudo en acercarse a ella tomando su garra y besándola tiernamente ocasionando un sonrojo en esta.

-Gracias Ying- Se giró a la puerta mirando atentamente pero al ver que su hermana no salía se acercó a la puerta- Sal de una vez- El tigre, el león y el panda se sorprendieron ante la maestra, su traje no era un kimono como el de las otras dos chicas sino que este llevaba una byakui al corte de los kimonos en color negro que llegaba a su cintura, hakama en color rojo amplio dando la ilusión de falda, lo que parecía un kimono largo en color verde sobre todo y una cintilla en la cintura en color negro, lo que a completaba su atuendo dándole un aire de ternura era el hermoso broche en forma de flor que colocaron en su oreja derecha en tonalidades rojas y verdes.

Tigresa se sentía un poco cohibida debido a que la miraban demasiado, cuando sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los esmeralda de Po tuvo que desviar de inmediato la vista ya que no entendía porque se moría de vergüenza de que el en especial la viera vestida de esa forma, mientras tanto el panda sonrió tiernamente grabando aquella imagen de la maestra parecida a una princesa con aquellos ropajes, su rostro sonrojado y sus manos delante de ella.

-Dejen de mirarme así ¿Quieren?- Exigió cruzándose de brazos.

-Si perdona, será mejor que entremos nosotros también- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Bao.

-Lucen muy hermosas las tres- Dijo Yaten entrando también en la cabaña para probarse los trajes que les fueron destinados.

Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados al ver que simplemente se les había otorgado una camisa con corte chino con manga larga la de Po en colores jade, Bao negra con detalles amarillos, Ying azul rey y Yaten rojo, no quisieron probárselas simplemente las metieron dentro de sus mochilas dispuestos a retomar su viaje. Tras darles unos minutos a las felinas para cambiarse caminaron rumbo a la salida de la aldea, en ella ya se encontraba con la adivina.

-Le agradecemos mucho sus atenciones señora- La vieja cabra sonrió al tigre tomando su garra en sus manos.

-Para mí fue un placer, cuídense y tengan cuidado- Todos realizaron una reverencia alejándose, Po y Ying fueron los últimos en salir siendo detenidos por la vieja cabra.

-¿Que sucede señora?-

-Po, el joven Ying y tú deberán estar cerca de la luz ya que con su apoyo esta no dejara de brillar-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Confíen en mí...- La anciana no dijo más y dándoles un beso en la mejilla ingreso a la aldea.

-Esa mujer es extraña-

-Bueno Po creo que todo desde que salimos es muy extraño, ahora en marcha antes de que Yaten o Bao se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia-

En un viejo templo un mapache comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, su cabeza dolía horrores pero al intentar levantar su mano sintió un peso extra en ella, asustada abrió los ojos mirando grilletes en cada muñeca al igual que en ambos tobillos que limitaban sus movimientos dentro del lugar a un rango de tal vez 3 metros.

-Es un gusto verte despierta por fin, pensé que mis súbditos habían desobedecido mis órdenes y te habían matado- Aquella voz se le hizo sumamente conocida, era el mismo que había atacado el palacio de jade poco antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Quién eres y para qué demonios me has traído aquí?- Aquella sombra salió de entre la oscuridad mostrando un cuervo casi cadavérico de intensos y aterradores ojos rojos, su pico tan filoso como la misma cuña de la muerte se acercó hasta su oreja derecha.

-No te conviene ponerte tan altanera conmigo- Se alejó levemente sentándose en lo que parecía un trono- Tu simplemente me servirás como señuelo para atraer a las hijas de Hikari-

-¿Qué?, eres estúpido acaso... ¡Jamás te dejare ponerle una mano encima a mis hijas!-

-Veo que estas más que enterada de la leyenda del sol y la luna; en ese caso debo de suponer que me conoces... Yo soy el último descendiente elegido por el Dios Yami...-

-Eso es imposible, el ultimo sobreviviente conocido existió hace más de mil años- El cuervo se volvió a colocar de pie extendiendo aquellas alas tan negras como la noche.

-Me conservo bastante bien ¿No crees?- Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Yuna podía ver de nuevo aquellos ojos rojizos frente a los suyos- Me pregunto si las nuevas hijas de Hikari serán tan bellas como lo fue la princesa Luna- Con una fuerza inexplicable la mapache golpeo fuertemente al cuervo en la mejilla haciendo ladear su rostro sin embargo este lejos de disgustarse comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Eres valiente mujer pero...- La golpeo en la nuca haciendo que comenzara a perder el sentido poco a poco- Me ayudaras te guste o no-

-Shifu...- Susurro la mapache permitiendo salir sus lágrimas y perdiendo el sentido.

En el palacio de Jade ambos maestros no se alejaban de las puertas principales en espera de que alguno de sus alumnos tuviera suerte en la búsqueda de alguna pista que los llevara a donde encontrarían a la mapache o sus guerreros que habían salido sin autorización, una fuerte opresión en el pecho del panda rojo lo hizo caer de rodillas preocupando a su amigo quien de inmediato se colocó a su lado.

-¡Shifu! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-

-Yuna...- Susurro apretando con fuerza su pecho a la altura del corazón, Sheng cerró los ojos frustrado ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que observar.

-No me espantes más amigo mío- El panda rojo se colocó de pie al observar cómo se acercaban Grulla y Saki a donde sus maestros- ¿Averiguaron algo?-

-Si maestro, encontramos a alguien que nos puede ayudar- Tras las palabras de Saki los ojos de Shifu no podían estar más que abiertos… Frente a él estaba el joven que debido a su orgullo egoísta corrompió.

-¿Tu?-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo padre- El leopardo de las nieves se arrodillo ante los maestros causando una gran revuelo en la cabeza del maestro del palacio de jade.

**Tres cosas antes de agradecimientos: **

**1-Al capítulo no le puse nombre porque no sabía cómo bautizarlo por lo que estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**2- Espero la parte de los trajes que usaran nuestros protagonistas se entienda, lo eh dicho en otros de mis fics y lo repito aquí: Soy un asco describiendo ropa u/u.**

**3- El nombre del malo de la historia lo pondré más adelante porque bueno… No sabía cómo llamarlo T_T.**

**Ahora si agradecimiento de reviews:**

**Miguel el romántico je: Entiendo tu punto al decir que no te agradan los enredos amorosos, a mi llego un punto en que los odie también pero con el tiempo (Y el hecho que no dejáramos de usarlos XD) Me acabaron por convencer :3, bueno la reacción de Tigresa la puse un poco tarde pero ahí está y créeme que no la describí del todo porque tengo otras cosas en mente. Gracias por el comen.**

**Natigresa: Siiii quise ponerlo sobreprotector porque es una especie de tributo a un amigo el cual es así con sus hermanas XD, la predicción lo se confusa pero eso hace pensar cosas que tal vez no son jijiji, las sombras aún no hacen su aparición total así que no puedo responder que es lo que harán. Gracias por leer nwn. **

**Escarcha 13: Lo sé hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo escribí pero me dije "Que tanto es tantito" además les hacía falta un poco de romanticismo a nuestro lindo panda y encantadora tigre, la verdad de la profecía se sabrá pronto y hay que desearle suerte a Ying para que sobreviva a los celos de Yaten. Mil gracias por leer eres muy dulce.**

**Dani t.g: ¿Torta ahogada? Ahora la que no entendí soy yo XD, pues para escribir un fic… Mmmm no sabría decirte debido a que implemente escribo lo que se me ocurre dándole una secuencia (O al menos no perder lo que llevo escrito) Gracias por tu review.**

**Dark Fu: Lo siento hay veces en las que yo me hago bolas pero bueno en ocasiones me parece muy divertido escribirlo XP, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y gracias por el review. **

**Master PAO PT: Hola claro que se te extraña me da guste verte por aquí, gracias por asombrarte ante la historia me da mucho gusto saber que si les está llamando la atención nwn. Gracias por tu comentario y te veo en el siguiente capítulo. (Espero te la pasaras excelente con tus amigos en tus vacaciones) **

**Eso es todo y los veo en el siguiente capítulo: "El encuentro con el maestro Yao". Hasta pronto owo**


	16. El encuentro con el maestro Yao

**Perdón sé que me tarde en actualizar pero se me acabaron las vacaciones y la universidad me tiene más que atareada (Me roba toda mi creatividad XD) en fin les dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. **

**Sermón: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**(Capitulo 16: El encuentro con el maestro Yao)**

Shifu no espero nada lanzándose sobre el leopardo de las nieves con una patada, Tai Long coloco sus brazos frente a él defendiéndose ante el ataque.

-Maestro Shifu espere- Pedía el leopardo mientras detenía con sus manos los diferentes ataques del panda rojo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que tú habías muerto- Se paró frente a su "hijo" mirándolo fríamente.

-Deténgase maestro, tengo algo importante que decirle- Cuando iba a atacar nuevamente Sheng se interpuso ante su amigo y ex alumno, sabía que era difícil para Shifu estar junto a Tai Long pero primero escucharía lo que este tenía que decir.

-Pasa con nosotros al salón, Saki junto a Grulla busquen a los demás y regresen de inmediato al palacio-

-Si maestro- Ambas aves se inclinaron emprendiendo el vuelo.

Tai Long se sentía un poco extraño al estar de regreso pero como lo había dicho Kasumi, ambos maestros debían de saber realmente cuales eran los planes de su esposo para ponerse en guardia ante cualquier tipo de problema, tanto el mapache como el panda rojo se arrodillaron a espaldas del estanque donde había estado el rollo del dragón mientras que el leopardo delante de ellos.

-Habla…- Ordeno Shifu con voz cortante.

-Eh venido a informarles que deben de tener cuidado con una nueva amenaza que caerá sobre el valle de la paz-

-¿Acaso has venido a amenazarnos?-

-Tranquilo Shifu, deja que el muchacho termine de hablar… Continua-

-Gracias maestro Lei Sheng, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- Sonrió levemente pero el semblante del maestro ni se inmuto por lo que volvió a suspirar retomando la seriedad en sus palabras- Los guerreros del Tao pronto aparecerán en busca de las espadas del guerrero sol y no solo eso, intentaran acabar con los guerreros dragón y fénix-

-¿Qué?- Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a los maestros quienes rápidamente se colocaron de pie.

-La nieta de uno de los 4 sabios me lo conto… Cuando los tigres juraron lealtad a la diosa Hikari el dios Yami maldijo a las figuras celestiales que los habían ayudado, así como habían sellado el poder de su elegido en la tierra el haría lo mismo con ellos, dentro de las espadas que portaba el tigre sello su fuerza y poder separándolas una de la otra… Solo cuando la reencarnación de ese poder resurja ellos se liberarían, pero al mismo tiempo serían los únicos que lograrían liberar al representante de la oscuridad-

-Eso quiere decir que la leyenda del sol y la luna aún tenía más cosas ocultas de las que le maestro Oogway me dijo- Sheng acaricio su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos recordando a la anciana tortuga.

-¿Qué más sabes Tai Long?-

-Me temo que es todo lo que se me informo- Se colocó de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta- Lo mejor es que le muestren a sus alumnos alguno de los 7 movimientos imposibles ya que en la batalla que se aproxima… Es probable que los necesiten, si me disculpan debo de regresar a la aldea-

-Tai Long espera…- El leopardo se giró mirando como Shifu se acercaba poco a poco hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Sucede algo maestro?-

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Se supone que Po…-

-Lo sé, todos se han sorprendido al verme pero el panda jamás me mato… Me dio una segunda oportunidad- Suspiro dando la vuelta completa quedando frente a frente con su mentor, se arrodillo ante el bajando la cabeza- Perdóneme por favor…-

-¿Qué?- Shifu estaba más que sorprendido ante aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-Sé que no tiene porque ya que en vez de hacerlo sentir orgulloso como tanto desee lo único que hice fue desilusionarlo cada vez más… Por eso pido su perdón-

-Tai Long…- Coloco sus brazos en su espalda mientras relajaba su mirada- El que te debe disculpas soy yo, mi orgullo hizo que te cegaras totalmente desde temprana edad… Así que no hay nada que perdonar- El leopardo ante sorpresa del panda rojo lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, espero que cuando termine todo esto me permita volver a visitarlo ya que existe alguien que debe de conocer- Haciendo una última reverencia se alejó en cuatro patas del lugar para volver a la aldea.

-Sheng lo mejor será que nos pongamos a practicar con los muchachos, temo ante las palabras de Tai Long-

-¿Qué haremos con respecto a Akari y los demás?-

-Pedir que puedan sobrevivir a lo que el destino del depare-

-¿Y mi hermana qué? ¿Acaso la abandonaremos a su suerte?-

-Claro que no… Pero debemos de preparar algo antes de atacar, si llegamos sin ningún tipo de plan caeremos antes de poder hacer por lo menos nuestro primer movimiento- Entraron de nuevo al salón de los héroes pero a pesar de que sabían que sus alumnas sabían defenderse aún tenían pendiente con lo que podría pasarle a Yuna; mientras que esta se encontraba aun arrodillada en medio del templo con la vista baja mostrando lo que más odiaba ante el enemigo: debilidad.

-¿Qué te parece tu estancia mi querida Yuuna?- La mapache se sentía fatigada por lo que levanto levemente el rostro.

-Me encanta, siempre quise estar encadenada en un lugar que no conozco con un sujeto que no tengo idea de quien es- Aquel cuervo se comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante el sarcasmo de la mujer.

-Eres una gran mujer… Eh escuchado un pequeño rumor de que tienes un cariño muy especial por las hijas de Hikari y no solo eso…- Acerco su afilado pico hasta su mejilla derecha para poder susurrar- Sé que el maestro del palacio de Jade está enamorado de ti-

-No te atrevas a meter a Shifu en esto- No supo de donde saco fuerzas pero se intentó incorporar sin embargo las cadenas evitaron que pudiera subir más de unos centímetros.

-Así que ese sentimiento es correspondido… Pues es una lástima porque me tendrás que ayudar… Jian- Detrás de la silueta del cuervo aquel que había capturado a Yunna apareció retirando la capa que cubría su rostro mostrando a un oso grizzli corpulento de poderosos brazos y piernas, de pelaje café y ojos tan negros como la brea.

-Ya sabes que debes de hacer-

-Si mi señor- El oso se acercó al mapache con una bola de cristal oscura que emitía pequeños destellos morados.

Un fuerte grito femenino se dejó escuchar desde las afueras de aquel templo haciendo volar rápidamente a las miles de polillas que se encontraban en el lugar formando una impresionante nube blanca.

Mientras tanto con Tigresa y su grupo estos avanzaban a zancadas amplias para dar con aquel lugar que les había mencionado la vieja adivina, tenían que llegar lo antes posible para poder dar fin a la guerra antes de que esta comenzara.

-¡Ahí esta!- Grito el tigre mientras observaba a lo lejos la torre en color jade deteniendo en seco su carrera.

-Creí que sería más lejos-

-Bueno creo que por una parte está bien Bao- Todos giraron para saber el porqué de las palabras de Ying solo para observar al panda corriendo unos metros detrás.

-¿Y ese es su guerrero dragón?- Tigresa ignoro las burlas del león blanco acercándose al panda quien se recargaba en un árbol cercano tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si… No… No te… Preocupes… ¡Realmente son barbaros!- Tigresa sonrió ante las actitudes del panda quien lejos de molestarse sonreía.

-Más vale que todos nos cambiemos para poder presentarnos ante el maestro Yao como corresponde, Tigresa, Song y Akari primero, ustedes muévanse a otro lado- Yaten se cruzó de brazos con mirada seria ante los machos del grupo.

-¿Pero porque?-

-No quiero a ningún mirón cuando ellas se estén cambiando Ying-

-¿Y cómo sabemos que tú no lo harás?-

-El sería incapaz de hacerlo Po, confiamos mucho en el- Los tres desconfiados se alejaron de ahí sentándose a unos metros dando la espalda a donde estaban las felinas; Song termino rápidamente comenzando a recoger las cosas para colocarlas en la mochila donde llevaban todo así que se alejó de las tigresas regresando con el grupo.

-Yaten es muy celoso ¿No crees Tigresa?- Pregunto Akari una vez que vio a la leopardo lo suficientemente lejos.

-Si me eh dado cuenta de ello, es una actitud única la que tiene… Tonto traje no me lo puedo poner como debe- Tigresa comenzaba a desesperarse debido a los diversas prendas que debía pero se trababa un poco con algunas, Akari sonrió acercándose a ella tomando el cinturón.

-Relájate, solo no puedes colocarlo porque estas nerviosa…- La rodeo comenzando a acomodar por la parte de atrás sujetando con fuerza el cinturón.

-Así pareces la mayor-

-Tigresa… ¿Y si el maestro Yao no quiere recibirnos?- La felina mayor se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero levanto el rostro de su hermana con una mano mostrándole aquella sonrisa que era exclusivamente para ella.

-Tranquila, el maestro es una gran persona… Estoy segura de que nos recibirá- Comenzaron a caminar para llegar junto al grupo quienes ya estaban cambiando- Me sorprende que ya te cambiaras Yaten-

-Es más fácil vigilarlos si estamos juntos- El tigre comenzó a caminar guiando al grupo, Tigresa tenía que ponerse el adorno en la cabeza comenzando a desesperarse por no lograr saber cómo hacerlo.

-Deja te ayudo- Menciono Po tomando aquella flor mientras la ponía sobre su oreja derecha, la maestra de Jade de nuevo sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho… Era algo tan extraño pero demasiado agradable.

-Gracias Po… Espera no te muevas- El panda no entendió hasta que sintió como desabotonaba un botón de su camisa mientras la acomodaba volviendo todo a la normalidad- Lo siento es que no la abrochaste bien-

-Gracias… Tigresa yo… Bueno… Luces hermosa vestida así- Po rascaba su nuca bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado pero quería decirlo.

-Gracias- Aquella dulce sensación se incrementó ante esas palabras pero prefirió comenzar a caminar para alejar un poco aquella tensión que comenzaba a formarse; mientras tanto un poco delante de ambos un león blanco y una leopardo veían con celos aquella escena… Sin que Tigresa o Po se dieran cuenta comenzaban a hacerse cercanos cosa que a ninguno de los felinos les agradaba.

-Akari me pregunto si el maestro aun nos reconocería-

-Claro que si-

-Po… Estoy nerviosa- El panda se detuvo para escuchar mejor a la maestra- Tengo la sensación de que algo malo ocurrirá- Po le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras sujetaba sus garras en las propias.

-Te juro que nada malo sucederá… Te protegeré- Por uno leve instante sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo un momento único donde solo estaban ellos dos, Po se acercaba a la maestra lentamente mientras que ella simplemente cerraba sus ojos en espera de lo que estaba por venir.

-¡Po!- Grito Song rompiendo el momento haciendo que la maestra alejara las garras y el panda se girara a donde provenía la voz.

-Di… Dime Song-

-Ven- Tomo del brazo a Po alejándolo de ahí- Quiero entrar contigo- Tigresa sintió malestar al ver aquella escena mientras gruñía levemente, esa chica comenzaba a encespedarla.

-Me permites acompañarte- Sus ojos ámbar giraron para encontrarse al león inclinado levemente y con su garra tendida ante ella.

-No entiendo para que-

-Una princesa siempre debe de llevar escolta y para mi será un honor ser el tuyo- La maestra sonrió de lado, el chico era muy formal pero la hacía sentir lo que decía… Una princesa.

-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo, solo espero que no creas que te agarrare del brazo como lo hace Song-

-Me asustaría si lo hicieras, eres diferente por eso me gustas Tigresa- La maestra se puso nerviosa pero carraspeo un poco caminando más rápido.

El camino se sentía algo tenso por lo que algunos de los que viajaban se sentían felices de por fin llegar a su destino, tocaron un par de veces mientras dejaron pasar unos minutos siendo recibidos por unas cabras.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- Pregunto una de ellas mirando atentamente a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

-Nosotros pedimos una audiencia con el maestro Yao, es de suma importancia que nos permita ingresar para hablar con el-

-No podemos permitir que alguien ingrese sin ser anunciado anteriormente- Cuando la cabra les iba a cerrar la puerta Po se colocó frente al grupo.

-Díganle al maestro Yao que Po el guerrero dragón ha venido a visitarlo, el me conoce y sé que le dará gusto verme-

-¿El guerrero dragón?, no nos hagas reír- Comento burlón uno de los guardias.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que con eso te dejaremos pasar panda?- Ying comenzaba a perder la paciencia por lo que se colocó a la par de Po mirando fríamente a los guardias.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder con alguien como usted así que nos deja pasar por las buenas o por las malas- El maestro Yao regresaba de ingerir sus alimentos cuando una conmoción en la entrada llamo su atención, cuando se asomó por aquella ventana logro ver al responsable… Un panda.

-Llegaron… ¡Esto será fabuloso!- El maestro a pesar de su edad salto desde el lugar para aterrizar en el patio central y caminar rumbo a la salida mientras que los guardias seguían discutiendo con los recién llegados.

-¿Qué has dicho?- El guardia tomo su lanza apuntando a Ying, Yaten volvió a ponerse al frente del grupo mirando atentamente a la pantera.

-Por favor relájense todos- Se giró de nuevo a los guardias colocando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo- Se los pido atentamente… Permítanos pasar con el maestro Yao-

-No…- Fue la última palabra de uno de los guardias para girarse e intentar cerrar la puerta pero no conto con que el maestro ya había llegado hasta ahí, se veía sonriente mientras tenía sus brazos en su espalda.

-¿Por qué no dejan pasar a mis amigos?- Pregunto amablemente el maestro mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Pero maestro jamás se nos informó que alguien vendría el día de hoy-

-Tal vez pero con solo ver a los ojos a alguien puedes saber que tan importante es el motivo que lo hizo venir hasta aquí- Coloco una pata sobre el hombro de Yaten- Levántate no es necesario que hagas eso, los estaba esperando así que por favor pasen-

Los guardias abrieron paso para dejar entrar al grupo, el maestro Yao caminaba tranquilamente indicándoles que camino debían de seguir llegando a una sala amplia en aquella torre donde se podía apreciar una gran puerta con un Dragon y un fénix grabado en estas… El maestro se colocó frente a los jóvenes poniendo la puerta a sus espaldas mirándolos atentamente.

-Maestro Yao es un honor estar en su presencia- Bao se dirigía a él con una voz solemne hasta que noto como el maestro se acercaba poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-Tienes mucho cabello…- Enterró su cabeza en la abultada melena tomando por sorpresa al león- Es tan suave-

-¿Pero qué hace?- Cuando se lo iba a quitar de encima este ya se había puesto frente a Ying.

-¿Por qué tu color es tan oscuro?- Tomo la garra del chico entre sus manos apretando levemente sacando las afiladas garras- Tus garras son tan filosas… Me encanta-

-¿En serio es un maestro de kung fu?-

-Cuando el maestro Shifu y yo lo conocimos fue una sorpresa también su actitud- Respondió Po a la pregunta de Ying.

-Tú eres una niña muy bonita- Acaricio la cabeza de Song con ternura- Tus orejas son tan redondas- El maestro Yao salto entre Yaten y Po centrando su atención en el tigre.

-Tu cara es muy rayada y tu cola también- Tiro levemente de ella- Parece resorte-

-Disculpe maestro Yao- El mencionado miro al panda mientras se lanzaba sobre su espalda.

-Sigues igual de esponjado y suave, te abrazare- Los presentes estaban demasiado desconcertados ante la actitud de uno de los 4 sabios, Yaten se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención del anciano quien seguía rotando sus manos contra el vientre del panda.

-Maestro nosotros venimos a un asunto sumamente importante- Pero el maestro hizo caso omiso en cuanto sus ojos se centraron en las tigresas, aquella actitud curiosa paso a segundo término en cuanto cruzo su mirada con la de ellas.

-Las hijas de Hikari…- Susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellas- No saben cuánto tiempo eh esperado esto… Síganme por favor- Tigresa y Akari asintieron con la cabeza mientras se colocaban de pie.

-¿A dónde cree que las lleva?- El maestro simplemente sonrió retomando su camino.

-Joven descendiente del clan Feng Long… Tú también debes de venir junto a la espada que está en tu poder-

-¿Pero cómo sabe que yo…?-

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes-

**¿Quién será el que quiere hablar con Tigresa y sus hermanos? ¿Qué sucederá con Yunna? ¿Cómo se llama el malo de la historia?... **

**Bueno de hecho quiero pedirle un favor a los seguidores de este fic: Aún no tengo un nombre que me convenza para el cuervo así que ¿Cómo quieren que se llame?... Lo dejo a su criterio y ya el que me llame más la atención pues así se llamara. Ahora agradecimientos:**

**geraldCullenBlack: Es un placer recibirte en el fic y me da mucho gusto que te llame tanto la atención. No te preocupes nadie matara a nadie (Al menos no por ahora Jajaja) Uuu que bien yo también soy de México es un placer nwn.**

**Escarcha 13: Que bueno que se entendió lo de la ropa es que muchas veces en otras historias batalle mucho con ello T_T. Que gusto que te agrade como hago el fic eso es muy lindo. Gracias por tu review.**

**Master PAO PT: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior espero que este no se quede atrás y no solo eso gracias por decir que mi fic es uno de tus favoritos eso me halaga mucho nwn. PD: Que bueno que te diviertas con tus amigos nwn.**

**Dani t.g: De hecho no pondré a Song tan mala, lo poco que vi de ella no se ve que sea tan mala persona pero si tal cual dices algo manipuladora así que decidí jugar con ello aquí. Gracias por tu review nwn.**

**Bueno ya eso es todo, de hecho estoy pensando en hacer un fic donde el lector sea el protagonista e interactúe con los personajes de Kung Fu Panda pero primero quiero acabar este y avanzar más en el que tengo en la sección del Origen de los Guardianes, mientras tanto los veré en el siguiente capítulo: **

"**Las espadas del guerrero Sol" **


	17. Las espadas del guerrero sol

**Yo aquí con la actualización de la semana gracias a los que le dieron un nombre al cuervo ya por fin pude bautizarlo además de que pude bautizar a los otros dos sabios jijiji. En fin sin más que agregar les dejo el siguiente capítulo junto al sermón: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**(Capitulo 17: Las espadas del guerrero sol) **

-Síganme- Pidió amablemente el maestro caminando con las manos en su espalda, los tigres asintieron traspasando la enorme puerta de color jade encontrando un salón sin ningún tipo de adorno pero en el centro de este una fuente y sobre la misma en un pequeño pedestal lo que parecía la empuñadura de una espada, lo que más les sorprendió fue la figura robusta que estaba dándoles la espalda mirando atentamente aquella empuñadura.

-Es impresionante como algo tan pequeño puede traer desgracias o alegrías a este mundo- En cuanto se giró las felinas quedaron sorprendidas… Un panda poco más robusto que Po los miraba con alegría y una enorme sonrisa.

-Esto es imposible- Susurro Tigresa mientras daba un paso atrás acción que realizo a la inversa Yaten acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo señor Yi-Jie-

-¿Quién es él?- Yaten se giró al maestro Yao quien asintió con la cabeza y después a sus hermanas.

-Es el líder de una aldea de pandas que está a varios días de viaje de aquí… Como ya escucharon su nombre es Yi-Jie-

-Pero pensé que los pandas habían sido asesinados por Lord Shen- El panda bajo la cabeza tristemente mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca.

-Sobrevivimos muy poco, ayude a escapar a algunos pero a pesar de ello no pude rescatar a mi esposa-

Akari coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermana impidiendo que siguiera preguntando ya que lograba ver como aquella mirada se ocultaba detrás de una capa de tristeza, Yao se puso frente al panda poniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-Ustedes vinieron a algo, por favor enfoquémonos en eso- Camino hasta donde estaba Yaten extendiendo su mano- Dame la espada- El tigre asintió con la cabeza sacando la espada del envoltorio improvisado en la que lo tenía.

El antílope negro se acercó poco a poco con la espada a donde estaba la empuñadura, levanto levemente la que tenía en manos para que quedaran a la par logrando que un brillo singular en color rojizo-naranja rodeara a ambas, mientras tanto afuera de aquel cuarto tanto Po como Ying habían caído de rodillas sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza.

-¡Po! ¿Qué sucede?- Song se arrodillo junto a él mirándolo sumamente preocupada mientras Bao observaba de igual forma a la pantera.

-¿Qué pasa Ying?-

-No lo sé, veo muchas imágenes… Guerra…. Sangre…-

-Muerte…- Termino Po mientras se ponía de pie.

-Algo en todo esto no está bien- Comenzó a decir Ying mientras que junto al panda se acercaba a aquella puerta color jade, ninguno se percataba de la pequeña presencia blanca que llegaba a instalarse entre las ropas del león y la leopardo, esta sintió un pequeño piquete golpeándose con su mano aquella molestia.

Tigresa y Akari cubrieron sus ojos ante la extraña luz pero una sensación de calidez las comenzó a rodear, abrieron los ojos levemente solo para percatarse de la presencia de una hermosa cuna de donde provenían ligeros quejidos, Tigresa se acercó quedando atónita... Eran ellas pero de bebes, intento tocar a la pequeña tigresa de bengala pero su mano la traspaso aun así la bebe sonrío tiernamente.

-¿Cómo durmieron mis hermosas princesas?- Aquella voz le era muy conocida sintiendo tristeza a la vez que paz, ambas miraron a la entrada dando con una hermosa tigresa siberiana de unos 28 años sonriendo poco después un tigre de bengala más o menos de la misma edad que aquella mujer se acercó abrazando a su esposa por la espalda con un cachorro en sus brazos.

-Parece que ambas tienen mucha energía el día de hoy… ¿Tu qué opinas Yaten?-

-Mis hermanitas son muy inquietas- De repente un fuerte golpe en la entrada sobresalto a todos, el tigre de bengala bajo a su pequeño mientras se alejaba de su esposa quien arrullaba a las bebes solo para dirigirse a la puerta y encontrar a un leopardo de edad avanzada.

-Siempre es un placer tener a uno de los líderes en mi hogar pero le molestaría tocar la puerta- Bromeo el padre pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció por la mirada fría del leopardo.

-Se ha consultado el poder del pergamino de la leyenda… Tus hijas deben desaparecer- La tigresa al escuchar esas palabras salió de la habitación haciéndole señas a su hijo mayor de que permaneciera dentro.

-¿Qué demonios está diciendo?- Gruño furiosa.

-Tranquila querida- El tigre se arrodillo ante el leopardo- Mi señor dígame ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tus hijas son aquellas que han nacido bajo la protección de la diosa Hikari, esas niñas nos traerán grandes problemas por lo que el consejo ha decidido matarlas…- El padre de las pequeñas se interpuso entre el anciano y las bebes.

-¡Jamás permitiré que le hagan algún daño a mis hijas!- El tigre estaba molesto, sus colmillos comenzaban a sobresalir de su boca mientras que sus puños hacían una presión muy fuerte en sus palmas mientras clavaba sus garras en estas haciendo emanar leves rastros de sangre.

-¡¿Entonces estas dispuesto a dejar morir a muchos por dos vidas?! ¡Piensa en la aldea!… ¡En tu esposa!…-Miro como el primogénito de la pareja asomándose tímidamente por la puerta- ¡En Yaten…!- En cuanto dijo eso el tigre volvió a arrodillarse sin levantar el rostro.

-Comprendo la situación, venga por ellas en la noche para así hacer lo que desea-

-Bien, es bueno saber que aún tienes conciencia sobre qué es lo mejor para todos- El leopardo salió de la cabaña mientras que la tigresa siberiana caminaba hasta donde estaba su marido, en cuanto le dio la cara esta lo abofeteo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a jurar algo así?- Cuando su esposo la tomaría en brazos esta se alejó mirándolo con furia -No te atrevas a tocarme… Al hacer lo que ellos quieren te transforma en lo mismo ¡Un asesino!-

-¡Jamás venderé a mis hijas!- Grito tomando con fuerza a su esposa de los brazos- Ustedes son lo que más amo, nunca dejare que nada los dañe… Hablare con Riku sé que él nos apoyara, esta noche nos iremos de aquí Saya- La tigresa siberiana se abrazó a su marido.

-Entiendo Arashi- De nuevo una luz hizo que perdieran de vista a la pareja, sin embargo entre la luz alcanzaron a mirar atentamente a dos figuras: una con grandes alas y otra de tamaño colosal que desaparecían poco a poco.

Una vez que la luz se disipo Yaten extrañado ante tan raro fenómeno se giró a donde estaban sus hermanas observando como pequeñas lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, preocupado se acercó a ellas colocando una garra en el hombro de ambas.

-Tigresa… Akari…- Pero ninguna reaccionaba, preocupado se giró al maestro Yao y el señor Yi-Jie- ¿Qué les sucede?-

-El espíritu que reside dentro de la espada les permitió ver parte de un pasado que ni ellas mismas recuerdan-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió?- La voz de Tigresa atrajo la atención de Yaten quien observo como sus hermanas comenzaban a levantar el rostro con una mirada llena de enojo- Nosotras no deseamos nacer "protegidas" por la diosa Hikari…-

-Mis padres renunciaron a todo por un estúpido "don"- Grito Akari cubriendo sus ojos con sus garras.

-Pequeñas sé que están molestas al saber lo que su aldea pretendía, pero los ancianos eran gente que temía demasiado a las leyendas sobre el dios Yami- Tigresa miraba atentamente al panda mientras este colocaba sus manos en los hombros femeninos.

-¿Era así en todos los clanes donde nacían los elegidos de Hikari?- Yaten no soportaba la situación de ver a sus hermanas tan devastadas.

-No- Respondió de inmediato Yao- En algún tiempo las trataron como una bendición, sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo la leyenda se fue modificando hasta que transformo la historia de esperanza en una llena de miedo, fue entonces que algunos maestros de antiguas técnicas del kung fu supieron la verdad y decidieron transmitir la verdadera leyenda a personas de gran fortaleza mental y un corazón único-

-Por eso se escogieron los 4 sabios…-

-Así es Yaten: el maestro Oogway, el maestro Yao, el maestro Lái Ang y el maestro Yinze fueron los elegidos para protegerla en esta ocasión…-

-¿Quién es el maestro Yinze? Y ¿Usted que tiene que ver en esto señor Yi-Jie?- El panda tomo un poco de aire para dejarlo salir de sus pulmones.

-El maestro Yinze era un lobo ermitaño que rara vez se le veía en las aldeas aledañas, cuando lo conocí estaba gravemente herido y protegiendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban un pergamino… Aunque tratamos de curarlo sus heridas eran profundas por lo que no pudimos hacer mucho, pero por lo menos tuvo la fuerza suficiente para decirme en resumidas cuentas lo que el tanto protegía… "Cuando la oscuridad emerja el poder de Hikari no servirá, solo uniendo la fuerza de sol y luna lograran triunfar" fueron sus últimas palabras-

-¿Qué sucedió con el pergamino?-

-Cuando sintió que a su vida le quedaba poco tiempo como última voluntad pidió que el pergamino se incinerara junto a su cuerpo, eso fue lo que hicimos- Las tigresas ante la mirada atónita de los presentes se acercaban a las espadas extendiendo su brazo hasta casi tocarlas pero una ráfaga de viento azoto con gran fuerza la puerta de jade enviando al resto del grupo de viajeros dentro de la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto asustado el maestro Yao al ver a los felinos en el suelo.

-Es un placer tener al último de los 4 sabios ante mí- Una enorme sombra de donde emergían unos potentes ojos rojos apareció detrás de él un oso grizzli y tres figuras encapuchadas.

-¿Quién eres?- Akari se acercó a Ying mientras que Song era auxiliada por Bao, Tigresa se colocaba frente al maestro Yao para protegerlo junto a Yaten y Po.

-Las hijas de Hikari… En verdad que esa estúpida diosa sabe elegir a sus protegidas, cada una más hermosa que la anterior- La espesa nube negra se disipo mostrando aquel cuervo cadavérico que se inclinó con una sonrisa sínica- Es un placer presentarme ante ustedes… Yo soy Fei Kong- Se acercó con toda tranquilidad a Tigresa acercando su ala derecha en un intento por tocar su rostro pero Bao se lanzó sobre el cuervo con una patada aérea derribándolo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-

-Estas bien Tigresa- Pregunto Po.

-Ese sujeto… Me provoca escalofríos-

-Lo sé, cuando estábamos afuera apareció de repente atacándonos por sorpresa- El cuervo se incorporó mientras colocaba su ala en el lugar del golpe.

-Me temo que ustedes son los menos indicados para pedir algo- En cuanto menciono esas palabras Jian apareció a Yuuna aun sujeta de las cadenas que la aprisionaban de las muñecas dejándola caer de golpe en el suelo.

-¡Madre!- Gritaron al unísono los alumnos del maestro Lei Sheng intentando acercarse pero Jian se interpuso rápidamente golpeando el suelo con fuerza y creando una enorme grieta que logro alejarlos.

-Tranquilos muchachos… La linda Yuuna se encuentra bien- Tomo del rostro al mapache mientras miraba atentamente las expresiones de cada uno- Pero eso cambiara si no hacen lo que quiero-

-¿Qué deseas?- Fei Kong se acercó a Akari sujetando la cadena que sujetaba a la mapache arrastrándola- Por favor déjala…-

-Sin duda tienes la esencia de la princesa Luna en tu interior- Dejo caer de nuevo a la mapache solo para pasar su ala por el contorno del cuerpo femenino- Capaz de dar tu vida y libertad por proteger lo que es correcto-

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana maldito ser inmundo!- El cuervo impresionando a todos se colocó detrás de Tigresa aspirando su aroma.

-Tú tienes la del guerrero sol- Cubrió a la felina con sus alas acercando su pico a su cuello- Siempre lucharas y cuidaras a quienes amas aunque ello pueda costarte la vida-

-Si vuelves a tocarme ¡Te juro que te dejo sin descendencia!- Tigresa soltó un poderoso codazo con su mano derecha que dio de lleno en el cuerpo del cuervo logrando hacer que se alejara.

-_Algo no está bien, esos sujetos no se han movido a pesar de que golpean a su líder- _El panda miraba atentamente al oso grizzli hasta que se percató de que utilizaba una técnica extraña que hacía que las cadenas de Yuuna se acercaran de nueva cuenta a él- _No puede ser- _Golpeo el suelo con su pierna mientras que levantaba grandes estacas de piedra- ¡Lanza de tierra milenaria!- Todos se giraron a donde el panda solo para ver como atacaba al oso grizzli haciendo que se alejara de la mapache y aquellas inmóviles sombras daban un giro a su espalda para alejarse de ahí movimientos que utilizo Ying para acercarse y alejarla del peligro.

-¡Madre despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Mama!- Pedía Akari llegando junto a Bao a donde se encontraba la pantera, el mapache comenzó a recobrar el sentido abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

-A… Akari-

-Qué bueno que está bien- Sollozo la chica mientras que los felinos sacaban el aire acumulado de sus pulmones.

-Veo que saben trucos muy interesantes…- El cuervo elevo sus alas comenzando a formar una nube negra que desprendía rayos morados- Dios Yami… Escucha la plegaria de tu sirviente, acaba con aquellos que han osado interponerse en nuestro camino… ¡Ye Hei Xian!- Los diversos rayos se lanzaron sobre el grupo pero en especial sobre el maestro Yao que sin ningún tipo de inconveniente los esquivaba con gran facilidad separando a todos, entre la conmoción los seguidores de Kong comenzaron a atacar a los alumnos de Shifu y Sheng, Tigresa en un acto de reflejo quedo junto a Po.

-¿Quién diría que alguien similar a mi podría convertirse en un guerrero tan excepcional?- El oso se colocó en posición mientras el panda colocaba a la maestra a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Sabes que puedo pelear- Dijo enojada al ver como la defendía cual damisela en peligro.

-Este sujeto no es normal Tigresa- Su voz sonaba distante y seria cosa que la hizo desconfiar debido a que el jamás se había mostrado así.

El oso grizzli se inclinó levemente pero antes de que Po pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba en el suelo con la garra del enemigo en su cuello, fuertemente lo sujeto con sus garras intentando alejarlo pero no se lo permitía debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Morirás aquí... Guerrero Dragón- Apretó con las fuerza el cuello del panda observando divertido como es que perdía la conciencia pero una patada en la cabeza de gran fuerza lo alejo de Po.

-¿Acaso se te olvidaba que estoy aquí?- Jian miro atentamente a la tigresa quien lo miraba fríamente.

-Jamás olvidaría a la Hija de Hikari- El león era ayudado por Song con fiereza contra una de las siluetas encapuchadas, mientras que Ying peleaba junto a Akari en contra de la otra figura.

-¡Me harte de todo esto!- Bao golpeo el suelo con su pierna derecha para utilizar aquella técnica especial que había aprendido hasta que noto como el panda ayudaba a la maestra Tigresa, peleaban en conjunto de manera perfecta.

-Se ven bien juntos ¿Verdad?- La voz de su enemigo comenzó a atormentarlo- Ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú ya que al parecer le tiene aprecio a ese panda- Noto como la leopardo no perdía detalle de lo que decía haciéndolo sonreír- Y al parecer el sentimiento es compartido... Pero yo puedo ayudarlos a conquistar su corazón-

-¿Quién demonios eres?- La figura que estaba delante de él se acercó ante los felinos quienes aunque desconfiados no se alejaban de ahí.

-Solo alguien que te ofrece una oportunidad para estar con quien deseas, no te forzare a responderme ahora pero piénsalo... Bao- El encapuchado se alejó de ellos con un poderoso salto dejándolos consternados y confundidos acercándose al cuervo quien al escucharlo sonrió fuertemente creando de nuevo la nube negra en la que había aparecido.

-Por el momento me tengo que ir pero créanme- Miro atentamente a Tigresa y Akari- Lo que quiero será mío- Detrás de él una de las figuras encapuchadas le entrego la empuñadura que custodiaba el maestro Yao causando sorpresa en los presentes- Y no podrán hacer nada al respecto- Aquella espesa nube desapareció junto con los guerreros del Tao dejando al aire la sonrisa burlona de Kong, en cuanto llegaron al templo el cuervo tomo la empuñadura comenzando a formar un filo en color plateado.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora mi señor?-

-Esperaremos a que ellos me traigan lo que me hace falta- Respondió el cuervo mientras observaba complacido como el filo plateado comenzaba a oscurecerse y lo enterraba en el suelo cerca de una extraña marca que comenzaba a quebrarse.

**Ojala este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, les quiero dar una noticia al parecer podre actualizar cada semana como antes; en fin ahora es momento de agradecimientos: **

**Escarcha 13: Soy una malvada persona al dejar que interrumpan a Po y Tigresa XP, bueno pues con respecto a lo de los capítulos pues no estoy segura ya que escribo conforme se me ocurren las ideas por lo que no se darte un numero especifico de capítulos aun así espero te gusten nwn.**

**Dani t.g: En un placer conocer a mi admirador más joven owo, gracias por tus buenos deseos y la ayuda con el nombre del malo de la historia, suerte en la escuela.**

**-AlondraHamatoLovesKogan: Gracias por leer y bienvenida al fic. **

**-Master PAO PT: No te preocupes no me presionas al contrario el que lo hagas me dice que la historia es atrayente y me animan a seguir, ojala te guste este capítulo nwn. **


	18. Chapter 18

**No tengo perdón de Dios, prometí actualizar cada semana y aquí me tienen dos semanas después de eso pero me surgieron ciertos asuntillos que evitaron que pudiera seguir escribiendo y actualizar por las mismas razones. Bueno ya los dejo con el nuevo capítulo espero les guste.**

**Sermón: Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de dreamwords animations.**

**(Capitulo 18: Confesión y desilusión)**

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire en cuanto se habían retirado los guerreros del Tao, Akari no despegaba su vista preocupada de la mapache quien de nueva cuenta había perdido el sentido...

-Muchachos síganme los llevare a una de las habitaciones para que puedan descansar mientras que los doctores del lugar atienden a su madre- Todos observaron atentos al maestro Yao pero Yaten se encamino hasta colocar una rodilla frente al antílope negro.

-Atiendan a la señora pero en cuanto nos lo permitan nos iremos rumbo al palacio de Jade para informar a los maestros lo sucedido, no podemos darnos el privilegio de ponerlo en peligro- Yao retomo su ya característica sonrisa y semblante amable mientras le indicaba al tigre levantarse.

-No se preocupen quiero ir con ustedes, tengo deseos de ver a peludo después de todo-

-¿Peludo?- Pregunto extrañado Ying tomando a Yuuna entre sus brazos.

-Se refiere al maestro Shifu- Respondió Po mientras rascaba su nuca pero en cuanto levanto el rostro se quedó impactado al ver a alguien como él ya que debido al ajetreo que se había suscitado no le había prestado atención, mientras que el anciano panda sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho ya que aquel joven le era muy conocido mas no sabía de dónde.

-Esto es... ¡Bárbaro!- Grito Po acercándose corriendo a donde estaba Yi-Jie- No puedo creerlo... Es otro panda... Entonces no estoy solo- Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo lo abrazo con fuerza, aquel contacto movió algo en el corazón de ambos pero al no saber que era el mayor simplemente correspondió el gesto de Po.

-Pensé que solo los pandas que viven en la aldea eran todos-

-Soy un caso especial, mi nombre es Po mucho gusto-

-Es un placer muchacho yo soy Yi-Jie- La tensión se había esfumado gracias a ambos pandas haciendo sonreír a casi todos ya que el león y la leopardo aún estaban demasiado ensimismados debido a las palabras de aquel sujeto encapuchado.

Pasaron algunas horas donde los médicos bajo órdenes de Yao atendieron a Yunna quien según ellos solo tenía algunos golpes leves y el motivo del desmayo fue la fuerte impresión que recibió a la edad que tenía.

Po estaba en la salida junto a Yi-Jie, se sentía muy feliz a su lado y no simplemente por saber que había más pandas… Algo le era conocido causándole felicidad, el líder de aquella aldea le contaba algunas cosas sobre la misma desde sus costumbres hasta el lugar en el que habitaban desde hacía ya años.

-Cuando bajes por las montañas debes de tener cuidado porque son demasiado engañosas, pero créeme que serás muy bien recibido Po…- Ji miro atentamente al joven panda quien sonreía infantilmente- ¿Qué sucede hijo?- "hijo"… Esa voz con esa palabra hicieron un vuelco en su corazón… ¿Acaso sería?

-Disculpe ¿Usted tiene familia?-

-Así es Po…- El guerrero dragón bajo la cabeza un poco desilusionado cosa que no percibió Ji- Aunque es mi segunda familia, tengo a una buena mujer que me espera junto a mi pequeña hija Mei-

-¿Segunda familia?-

-Sí creo que debo contarte que hace mucho tiempo vivíamos cerca de la ciudad de Gongmen, teníamos una aldea feliz y apacible sin embargo debido al temor del joven príncipe ataco sin compasión a nuestra gente… Muchos murieron ese día entre ellos mí amada esposa y mi pequeño hijo…-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que murieron?- Aquella pregunta fue más para el que para el anciano, aquella historia confirmo muchas de sus sospechas pero necesitaba que él lo asegurara.

-Encontramos el cuerpo de mi esposa en el bosque… Pensamos que Lord Shen se llevó a mi hijo asesinándolo en otro lugar…- Para su sorpresa Yi-Jie sintió como Po lo tomaba entre sus brazos como si con aquel contacto evitara que se alejara.

-Mamá me salvo…- Susurro sin levantar el rostro sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Po se separó y sonrió ampliamente con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Soy yo papá… Tu pequeño hijo…-

-No mientas muchacho- Dijo mientras sujetaba a Po de los hombros con los ojos muy abiertos- No utilices algo así solo para ganarte mi afecto-

-No es así, mi padre… Un viejo ganso me encontró en una caja de rábanos criándome como su hijo, mi madre me puso en ese lugar mientras llamaba la atención de Lord Shen y sus solados para evitar que me encontraran- Yi-Jie soltó al muchacho bajando la cabeza dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas y mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Cuando encontré a mi esposa busque por todos lados... Te busque por mucho tiempo… Mi querido hijo…- Tomo el rostro del muchacho entre sus garras mirando cómo es que tenía aquellos ojos esmeralda que poseía su difunta esposa- Después de todo pude encontrarte, una parte de mi a pesar de todo sabía que aun vivías-

Tigresa quien había ido a buscar a ambos machos escucho la mayor parte de la plática, se sentía feliz al saber que su amigo encontró algo más valioso que una espada en aquel viaje… Aunque ella también descubrió cosas hermosas: Sus hermanos… Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones mientras que observaba con una sonrisa la escena de padre e hijo en la entrada.

-¿Princesa?- Asustada se giró colocando su garra en el pecho encontrándose con Bao quien la observaba con mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es lo que me gustaría saber ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exigió con tono autoritario mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-Escúchame bien- Jalo de su brazo con fuerza mirándolo retadoramente- Tú no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer así que déjame en paz- Dio un paso en camino a donde estaba el panda pero la voz de Bao la detuvo.

-Claro, pero que no sea ese estúpido panda sino haces inmediatamente lo que él te dice-

-No metas a Po en esto, además es mi amigo y lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que a ti- Tigresa comenzaba a fastidiarse ante esa actitud del león quien cada vez parecía molestarse más.

-¿Amigo? ¡No soy imbécil! ¡¿Qué acaso crees no eh notado como lo ves?! ¡Tu mirada cambia totalmente cuando estas con el!-

-¿Qué estupideces dices?-

-No son estupideces- Bao le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar pero tras dar cerca de seis pasos se detuvo- Eres mía Tigresa…-

La maestra se sintió confundida ante la última declaración al igual que un poco asustada pero prefirió ignorarlo sin darse cuenta de que aquella polilla comenzaba a introducirse dentro de la piel del león oscureciendo su blanquecino color contacto que cambiaba las pupilas verdes a unas oscuras pero eso duro algunos segundos; tras haber caminado unos metros coloco su garra en su frente confundido ante lo que le había gritado a la maestra… No entendía que le había sucedido simplemente aquellas palabras salieron sin ningún tipo de control.

-¿Bao estas bien?- El león levanto la vista topándose con Song quien lo detuvo al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a inclinarse hacia adelante.

-Si… Solo estoy algo mareado, Song acompáñame tengo que disculparme con alguien- La leopardo asintió mientras tomaba la garra blanquecina colocándola sobre sus hombros para darle apoyo y comenzar a caminar.

-Po… Señor Yi-Jie la señora Yuuna despertó, podemos irnos- Menciono Tigresa llegando a su lado.

-Vamos Po un largo viaje nos espera- El panda mayor se inclinó levemente ante Tigresa caminando hacia el templo, Po sonreía feliz al descubrir algo como él lo decía bárbaro como saber que su padre biológico estaba vivo sin contar que al parecer tenía una pequeña hermanita... ¡Una hermana!, se giró para caminar junto a Tigresa pero esta estaba demasiado distraída con la mirada perdida en el suelo- ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué?... Si... Vámonos-

-Espera, ¿Qué tienes? Confía en mí...-

-Es solo que Bao...-

-¡¿Acaso ese bastardo intento hacerte algo?!- Tigresa se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Últimamente actúa demasiado extraño, antes aunque me cortejaba era caballeroso pero una insinuación suya hace unos momentos me dejo demasiado incomoda-

-¿No crees que fue culpa tuya?- La maestra levantó el rostro entre sorprendida y molesta.

-¿Mi culpa?-

-Bueno... Tú le diste entrada al aceptar tan amablemente sus cumplidos- La maestra se molestó y aunque quería golpearlo esperaría ya que quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Tigresa...- Su semblante cambio a uno triste causando el mismo efecto en la actitud de la fémina- ¿Te enamoraste de Bao?-

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-

-Si...- Respondió sinceramente mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos, tomo la garra de la chica con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la colocaba en su rostro- Pero si es lo que te hace feliz no tengo otra opción más que aceptarlo ¿Verdad?-

-Po yo...-

-No Tigresa, entiendo perfectamente solo quiero que sepas algo muy importante y es mejor decírtelo antes de que el valor se aleje de mi...- Suspiro con fuerza dejando salir el aire para mirar atentamente los ojos ámbar de aquella felina- Te amo... Eres la única a la que le entregare mi corazón y a pesar de que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más viviré feliz al saber que tú lo eres- Le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla para alejarse a paso rápido de ahí dejando a la maestra consternada, coloco su garra en la mejilla donde Po había posado sus labios.

-Yo... También te amo Po... Aun no comprendo como pero... Cautivaste mi corazón- Dijo en voz alta comenzando a caminar la vereda trazada por el panda, lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue de la presencia de los felinos quienes habían escuchado las declaraciones a personas diferentes a ellos de quienes más amaban sintiendo como algo en su pecho se quebraba.

-_Maldito panda, juro que me las pagaras_- Pensaba Bao mientras cerraba su puño con gran fuerza.

_-Tigresa... No permitiré que alejes a Po de mi lado- _Su mirada cambio muy drásticamente después de ese pensamiento.

_-Tendré que matarte si es necesario- _Dijeron para sí sin darse cuenta de que aquella diminuta presencia que los había seguido comenzaba a crear una oscuridad más grande en su espalda que desapareció poco después.

En la guarida de los guerreros del Tao la figura que se había enfrentado a Bao y Song jugueteaba con una polilla que caminaba en su capa, de repente esta levanto el vuelo hasta esconderse en su capucha justo donde estaba su rostro.

-Así que al final si hay oscuridad en su corazón...- Camino rumbo a la sala principal donde el cuervo yacía sujetado de sus patas en una columna que había cedido ante los estragos del tiempo y con sus alas cubría su rostro evitando que la luz del sol diera directamente sobre su rostro- Mi señor eh venido a informarle que descubrí algo que nos puede ayudar-

-¿Qué sucede Lang?- En cuanto dijo el nombre descubrió su rostro mostrando a una loba de hermoso pelaje grisáceo con ojos azules pero tan oscuros que eran casi negros.

-Tras haber peleado con los amigos de las hijas de Hikari ordene a algunas de las polillas que se quedaran junto a dos felinos que podrían ser de utilidad, por fin expulsaron la oscuridad que yacía en sus corazones y con ello será fácil manipularlos- El cuervo sonrió complacido ante las declaraciones de su secuas.

-¿Qué tienes en mente querida mía?-

-Mi señor, los mortales son realmente manipulables si se les da el incentivo adecuado... Permítame ir y le aseguro que no solo podremos deshacernos de las hijas de Hikari, tendrá dos personas más bajo su mando y la espada del guerrero sol que le hace falta-

-Me gusta mucho tu forma de pensar mi querida-

-Pero le tengo otra petición mi señor... Jian tiene que venir conmigo ya que él es el único que puede manipular la última pieza de mi plan-

-Comprendo- Elevo su ala y justo cuando esta descendió el oso ya estaba detrás del arrodillado.

-¿Cuál es su orden del día de hoy mi señor?-

-Jian seguirás a Lang en busca del grupo de las hijas de Hikari pero esta vez yo les pondré una condición, deben de traer con ustedes la espada del guerrero sol antes que cualquier otra cosa ya que es necesaria para liberar todo mi poder... ¡Vayan y no regresen hasta tener lo que han prometido! ¡Sino aténganse a las consecuencias de sus fracasos!-

-¡Si mi señor!- Respondieron al unísono colocándose de pie saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente la loba se interpuso en el camino del oso sonriendo de lado, el oso simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

-Antes de llegar mi querido Jian necesito que controles a aquella mujer y la hagas que aparte al león y el leopardo del grupo-

-¿Porque esa mujer?-

-Es muy sencillo, ¿Acaso crees que no confiarían en su propia madre? además así evitamos pelear en vano gastando nuestras energías-

-Eres realmente impresionante Lang, no por nada eres la hija de nuestro señor- Extrajo de entre sus ropas la esfera de cristal mostrando a Yunna quien era cargada en la espalda por Ying cerro sus ojos tomando con ambas manos la esfera y una aura oscura lo rodeaba.

El mapache se sentía un poco mareada pero relajada al saber que estaba con sus hijos... Sin embargo una pesadez repentina hizo que se aferrara a la ramera de Ying presintiendo algo realmente perturbarte.

-_Mi dulce señora- _Hablo con sarcasmo Jian desde el subconsciente de la mujer.

_-Déjame en paz... Ahora estoy con mis hijos, no podrás hacerme nada-_

_-Yo no hace nada querida, tú lo harás- _

_-¿Qué?... No por favor...-_

_-Alejaras a tu querido Bao y a aquella chiquilla llamado Song del grupo dentro de algunos kilómetros más, poco antes de llegar al valle de la paz- _

_-¿Qué planeas? Por favor no les hagas daño- Abrió levemente los ojos comenzando a formar pequeñas lágrimas en ellos._

_-Tu no podrás oponerte a lo que desee sin importarte lo que sea... ¡Entendido!- La luz en sus ojos desapareció cambiando su color natural a un rojo sangre._

_-Hare lo que desea amo Jian- _

Ying sintió aquellas gotitas de agua en su espalda preocupado se giró encontrando a su madre llorando pero aun así tenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente tenía pesadillas; sin ser demasiado brusco se acercó a Yaten quien lideraba el grupo junto al maestro Yao.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-¿Acaso estás cansado querido cuñado?- Pregunto con picardía sonrojando a la pantera pero este tosió levemente.

-No es eso, recuerda que mi madre está un poco mal y me gustaría que descansáramos-

-Es una buena idea, escucha algunos metros más adelante esta un claro que utilizan los viajeros para acampar, es una distancia corta después de ese claro para llegar al valle así que será un buen lugar para descansar-

-Gracias Yaten- El tigre sonrió, levanto el rostro observando atentamente al resto del grupo Song y Bao tenían caras de pocos amigos, Yi-Jie consolaba a Po quién parecía decaído y Akari caminaba hasta el final del grupo junto a Tigresa quien se veía confundida.

-Disculpe maestro Yao pero necesito hablar con mis hermanas, siga adelante por favor-

-Claro- El antílope negro caminaba como niño pequeño dando leves saltitos entre la hierba tocando cuanta cosa se colocaba frente a él, el tigre sonrió enterneció pero aquel semblante desapareció conforme se acercaba a sus hermanas.

-¿Estas bien?- Tigresa reconoció esa voz de inmediato evitando totalmente la mirada de su hermano, este extrañado se giró a donde Akari pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-A mí tampoco me ha querido decir-

-Pequeña- Tomo la barbilla de su hermana mientras los tres detenían el paso- ¿Acaso no te he dado pruebas suficientes para que confíes en mí? Akari y tu son mis hermanitas, haría lo que fuera por ustedes... ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tengo miedo...- Susurro apartando la garra de su hermano bajando el rostro de nuevo.

-¿Pero de que mi pequeña?-

-No lo sé, solo tengo esa sensación subiendo por mi cuerpo...-

-Tigresa...-

-¡Encontré el lugar!- Grito de repente el maestro Yao- ¡Aquí podemos descansar!- El grupo camino hasta alcanzar al maestro quien de inmediato se subió a un árbol según para poder apreciar la vista, la vegetación estaba llena de árboles muy diferentes a los del palacio de jade donde normalmente había bambú.

Ying bajo con delicadeza a Yunna recostando el pequeño cuerpo (A comparación de él) en un árbol mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros moviendo sus extremidades ya que el tenerlas en una misma posición por tanto tiempo las había dejado algo entumidas pero este pensamiento se apartó de su mente al ver a su "hermano" quien poseía una mirada llena de... ¿Odio?

-¿Bao?- El león se giró gruñendo levemente pero aun así con una posición amenazadora.

-Déjame en paz Ying- La pantera se extrañó ante la actitud agresiva del león, normalmente era algo serio e incluso frio pero jamás se portaba así a menos de que algo le molestara.

-¿Qué sucede Ying?- El mencionado se giró observando a Akari acercarse con paso tranquilo, este negó con la cabeza tomando a la chica entre sus brazos.

-No lo sé... Bao está muy extraño y por lo que eh visto no es el único, Song está de igual forma- La tigresa rodeo al chico por la cintura con sus brazos cerrando los ojos dejándose envolver en aquella reconfortante calidez.

-Lo sé pero ahora me preocupa Tigresa, jamás la había visto tan asustada- Ying no dijo más sintiendo la preocupación sincera de la chica abrazándola con más fuerza dándole un poco de seguridad ante el contacto.

Bao se sentía más que frustrado, se alejó de todos solo para poder golpear algo... Algo que no fuera de gran tamaño y en colores blanco y negro; aún no entendía como alguien como ese patético y estúpido panda había ganado el corazón de su hermosa maestra, la leopardo lo observaba desde lejos como el león intentaba alejar su frustración a base de golpes en el suelo... Lo entendía... Ella deseaba clavarle las garras en el rostro a la maldita de Tigresa quien había obtenido el amor de alguien tan dulce y tierno como Po.

-¿Es frustrante verdad?- Bao se encontró con la mapache quien estaba con una sonrisa a su lado izquierdo, estaba de pie como si nada pasara.

-¿Que hace levantada? Eso podría afectar su estado- Yunna sonrió cálidamente mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro al muchacho.

-Acércate pequeña y por favor síganme, se de alguien que los puede ayudar- Ninguno de los felinos entendió pero comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Yunna quien al darles la espalda sonrió de forma macabra, llegaron a un lugar un tanto apartado donde sobre una roca estaba sentada una hermosa loba que jugueteaba con una polilla.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Relájate Bao soy una amiga que quiere ayudarte... Por cierto ¿Qué se siente saber que lo que más quieres jamás será tuyo?- Lang se bajó de la roca mientras caminaba juguetonamente rodeando al león quien se molestaba cada vez más- Aunque claro tal vez esta hermosa señorita me pueda responder mejor- Song simplemente cerro con fuerza sus puños.

-¡Calla tu maldita boca de una vez y dime quien carajo eres!-

-Mi nombre es Lang y quiero ofrecerles un trato... Si acceden tanto Tigresa como Po estarán con ustedes- Los felinos abrieron los ojos ante la impresión de dicha oferta pero Bao simplemente se cruzó de brazos mirando atentamente a la loba.

-¿Qué clase de trato deseas hacer?-

-Ustedes me entregan la espada del guerrero sol que aún poseen y yo les seguro que Tigresa y Po caerán rendidos a sus pies-

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- Grito Song mirando desafiando a la loba quien lejos de intimidarse sonrió fuertemente mientras se acercaba a la leopardo.

-Cariño… Se los pondré de esta forma, aceptan por las buenas- Susurrando a su oído- O por las malas-

-Aléjate de nosotros, jamás haremos lo que nos dicen- Alejo de un golpe la pata de la lob quien suspiro cansadamente.

-Que mal… Pensé que podríamos hacerlo por las buenas- Extendió su manto negro liberando miles de polillas quienes rodearon de inmediato a Bao y Song quienes trataban de alejarlas de su cuerpo, sin embargo las que habían permanecido con ellos se introdujeron en su cuerpo, su cuerpo ardía a horrores haciendo que llevaran sus manos al lugar donde se sentía de peor forma… Rascaron hasta casi sangran pero nada sucedía solo intensificaban aquella sensación de ardor- Es inútil que se resistan- Menciono la loba acercándose juguetonamente.

-¡Maldita perra! ¿Qué hiciste?- Lang tomo el rostro de Bao depositando sus labios en los de este.

-Sabes delicioso querido, será lindo tenerte para que trabajes para mi… ¡Adquieran el color de sus almas! Levántense fieles sirvientes de Lang…- El blanquecino color en Bao y Song comenzaba a desaparecer cambiando a una totalidad totalmente oscura- ¡A partir de este momento solo me obedecerán a mí!- Una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos aparecieron en el rostro de los felinos y una solitaria lagrima recorría el rostro inexpresivo de Yunna quien se encontraba junto a Jian.

-Te regresare tu alma… Cuando todo esto acabe- Susurro el oso grizzli con burla en su voz lamiendo aquella lágrima.

**Eso es todo por hora, espero les guste así que ahora les pondré agradecimientos personalizados **

**-Escarcha 13: ¿Armar un rompecabezas? No lo había pensado como cada día escribo lo que viene a mi jijiji, gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic.**

**-Dani t.g: ¿Dragon Ball? Woow gracias es un halago (Te lo dice alguien que creció con esa serie) y no te desmayes porque estamos llegando al climax de la historia owo. **

**AlondraHamato: Oh eso explica muchas cosas pero aun así te agradezco enormemente el review, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**-Master PAO PT: Me alegra mucho que te guste, gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo y estoy en espera de que te guste de igual forma.**

**Bueno ahora me voy y hasta la próxima nwn.**


End file.
